Kitty-Bitch
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: Grimmjow awakens during the takeover of Los Noches by the shinigami. Worst thing is Ichigo has decided to make him his personal plaything. Whats a kitty to do? IchixGrimm pairings with other side pairings of other characters (including but not limited to RenjixStarrk, NnoitraXMatsumoto, ShuuheixHallibel, SzayealxIshida, UlquiorraxRukia, ByakuyaxNel and others who may make a cameo)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, I have gotten to ch. 7 and have had some feedback about Grimm's hair. I apologize it is indeed blue, so please bear with me. Once you make it to Ch 7 I will be using blue instead of teal, and once the story is complete will gladly go back and edit. Until then please excuse my mistake and happy reading.**

The last thing Grimmjow remembered was that damn shinigami winning, no not winning, defeating him. As if that wasn't enough the insufferable jerk had gently caught him by a paw and lowered him to the ground, HIM, Grimmjow, king of beasts. He had been humiliated and unable to exact payback for his defeat. Which is why he was really confused when he woke up to see the scowling face of the flame haired shinigami looking pointedly at him in his own quarters in Los Noches.

"The fuck!" Grimmjow tried to get up, only to realize he couldn't. He cursed himself for being so weak. Renji frowned at him and sneered slightly.

"Let me get Ichigo for you kitty cat before you cough up another hairball." And just like that he was gone. Grimmjow studied his surroundings, yes it was his room but it leaked of Ichigo's reaitsu, in fact the whole place did. He could sense the other Arrancar moving about, so why was he in chains? What was it Ichigo wanted with him? And why was he still in Los Noches?! What the hell was going on here! His temper started to flare and he felt his power flare.

"Easy Kitty-bitch" he heard ichigo say smoothly.

"The hell ichigo! What the fuck am I doing here! Why am I chained! What the hell are YOU doing here?!" He demanded. Ichigo sat next to him on the bed, skimming his fingers over Grimmjow's newly healed flesh, humming to himself.

"Well Grimm, after we defeated Aizen Los Noches was thrown into chaos and needed a ruling body" Grimmjow understood that much, Los Noches was a harsh place to live and if not closely regulated could easily become, no it always had been chaos and bloodshed. "After speaking with sou-taichou a small group of shinigami volunteers have made their home here, to rule as a governing body and restore Los Noches to its former glory" Grimmjow sputtered Ichigo placed a finger on his mouth patiently explaining "we are not going to stay here of course, we are going to train you Arrancar in the methods of diplomacy and we will work together from now on."

"Why the hell would we work with the shinigami?! What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo smiled indulgently, was he always this irritating Grimmjow wondered or was it only because he liked to piss him off so much?

"Grimm, all of the other Arrancars have agreed to work with us, it's mutually beneficial. You guys get to keep your home and rule and bring peace and order to Los Noches. We open friendly relations with you and assist you as need be and vice versa, although," Ichigo paused "you being the destructive Arrancar this might be asking a bit much; which is precisely why you are in your current state." He gestured to the restraints, then leaning by Grimmjow's ear and dropping is voice a little said "though you are a pretty bitch kitty when you're tied up" and gently tracing his jawline with his finger Ichigo lightly nipped Grimmjows lower lip and flash stepped out of the room.

**i WANT to continue this, so many ideas. What do you guys think? Keep going?**


	2. Pairs

**First off thanks for the lovely reviews anomaly lady, fallowell and oliviamae745630**

**this is meant to shed a little light on things. Ichigo is absent mostly, but will be back full force in the next one. Not too much movement forward but necessary plot/background type things.**

"WHAT..THE…FUCK?!" Grimmjow punctuated as Starrk glided into the room followed by Renji. Grimmjow looked up, why was Starrk wearing a collar? And why the hell did Renji have the leash. What sort of fresh hell had he woken up into?!

"Grimmjow" Starrk said smoothly as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on "I'm sure Ichigo told you, but Renji asked that I come and answer any questions you may have, being a fellow Espada it may set your mind at ease to know we are not being treated cruelly." He looked behind Starrk and saw a smirking Renji.

"Starrk, this dude has you on a leash. Seriously. What in the hell is going on around here?" He said slowly and coolly, not wanting to betray his true emotions to the infuriating red head and his damn smirk. Grimmjow wanted to get up and punch it off his face right then and there. The primera Espada was on a fucking leash and this guy was smirking about it.

Starrk had the decency to at least look slightly abashed. "As you know we lost, and the shinigami have taken over. We have come to an agreement that the Espada will rule Los Noches and communicate with Seireitei, that the two will help each other if need arises."

"Yes, I was told that" Grimmjow said through clenched teeth "now perhaps you can tell me why you're on a leash, and why I'm chained to the bed?!" His voice slowly rose with each word.

"Ah, yes" Starrk said, almost as if it were an afterthought. "Well, each shinigami got to choose an Espada who survived. My shinigami is Renji, yours Ichigo, Hallibels' Toshiro, Nel's Byakuya, Ulquiorra Rukia, Szayel is with the Quincy Uuryu, and Nnoitra Matsumoto. Renji has me collared to curb my powers and violent tendencies."

"Really? He has to worry about that from your lazy ass? You never lifted a finger anyway." Grimmjow said disbelieving.

"When they first took over, while you were still knocked out some latent instincts kicked in for most of us. It got pretty violent" he looked down "and during our fight I almost killed him." He said gesturing to Renji. "When they won and said they would pick one of us each to train and help in diplomatic matters I requested that it be him." He said quietly to Grimmjow "I did so because I knew he would be fair in his treatment and I had respect for him as a fighter. Everyone else wanted Ichigo, but yet here you are." Starrk finished carefully, honestly not sure if Grimmjow was the proper pick for Ichigo but it was not his to decide. Several of the Espada and shinigami's had entered into sexual relationships already and others remained no more than partners or in some cases friends. He and Renji, well, he was oddly happy with the way things were going with the fiery red head and he had a suspicion as to why Ichigo had wanted to pick Grimmjow, but would Grimmjow feel the same? The Espada of destruction was not only a force to reckoned with but stubborn as hell and not known for his feelings, though Starrk mused, if anyone was going to be paired with his jackass of a friend Ichigo may be the only one who could handle him. Starrk looked up as he felt Renji beside him as he turned his head he was rewarded a small smile from the other man.

"Grimmjow" Renji said "is there anything you need, or any more questions?"

"Yea, besides wanting to be un-fucking tied I'd like some water oh and again to be fucking untied!" He said forcefully. To his dismay Renji laughed, loudly

"Oh you will be untied soon, Ichigo plans to show you off at dinner tonight. As for water we can arrange that."

They had left in a flurry of sonido and flash steps, when Starrk had returned this time alone, he had told Grimmjow in more detail what was going on. Grimmjow was against the whole thing, the whole shinigami lets play nice and be friends thing, they were enemies right? Then why weren't they being treated like captives or war criminals? Why were they having dinner with them and forging relationships and what did Ichigo want with him?! Starrk didn't know, or rather he said he didn't but he hadn't missed the glint in Ichigo's eyes when he claimed Grimmjow as his own. Starrk just hoped the kid had it in him to tame the beast. He and Renji had started out at odds, but had slowly warmed to each other. Renji had not been unkind to him, he never forced himself on him if it wasn't wanted and he treated him as an equal, something the Espada had never had in their time with Aizen, much less any sort of physical contact outside of their violent sexual encounters with each other. They had never known tenderness, the kind he felt waking up next to Renji; the kind he felt when the brute of the man would remember to lay out an extra towel or bring him his favorite foods and how he always remembered Lilynette even making sure they were put in adjoining rooms with each other. The girl seemed taken with him as well; he supposed that out of all the shinigami they got stuck with this one was among the best.

"Here Starrk, let me get that off you" Renji murmured as he undid the collar, "you know I hate making you wear that but I really can't have you parading around without it when the rest of them are having to still wear it. Good thing for me you're too lazy to run away."

"What would I run from Renji? You've been nothing but kind to us, we are happy and well cared for. It is nice to not live in fear." He admitted to his lover. Renji cupped his chin with his hand and brought their lips crashing together as Starrk reached for him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, losing himself in how damn good the contact felt.

Grimmjow meanwhile was miserable, all he could hear was Starrk's moans and Renji's groans of pleasure through the wall. Seriously, they knew he was trapped in here and would have to listen right? They saw that his headboard was the wall that connected the two rooms.

"Shut the fuck up you two!" He yelled, and he'd be damned but he could have sworn he heard laughter on the other-side of the wall. The world had to be ending, Starrk was fucking or being fucked by a shinigami and liking it judging by he sounds of it, as if to punctuate the point home he heard Starrk's husky voice demanding Renji go harder and faster. Grimmjow writhed on the bed trying to get out of his restraints so he could at least get the hell out of the room and out of earshot. He tried to bury his head under the pillow but that was a failed effort as well.

"Fuck yes Starrk, I'm going to-FUCK!" He heard Renji cry out from the next room as a guttural scream was ripped from his throat, in chorus with it he heard Starrks cry of pleasure as both men reached their peaks. Grimmjow sighed, relieved it was over and then whimpered just a bit as his groin felt like it was on fire. Glancing down he discovered a not so subtle erection in his pants. Great, just what he needed, tied down, horny, pissed fucking trifecta of problems.

"Grimmy" Ichigo said entering the room "I hope your hungry, it's almost dinner-" the boy stopped in his tracks, and looking at Grimmjow's crotch began to laugh hysterically.


	3. Wanna taste?

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, messages and follows! I am so stoked there is so much interest in my story! You all are awesome and I hope I don't disappoint.**

**ONWARD!**

Damn that orange headed shinigami bastard! Why does he sit there and laugh at me, it's not my fault I haven't been laid since before the war. Grimmjow looked over to where Ichigo was still laughing mercilessly.

"Shut up asshole" he grumbled at the boy, Ichigo quieted down but only slightly.

"Am I right in assuming you heard Renji and Starrk?" Grimmjow remained silent, Ichigo continued "its ok kitty, I hear them too, sometimes they get REALLY loud" he said a huge grin on his face. Either way I need to clean up, I'll be back to deal with you in a minute" he made his way toward the bathroom.

"Finally some peace" Grimmjow muttered under his breath, he looked around he was indeed in his room as he guessed all the Espada were, their shinigami counterparts just living with them. He flexed his wrists trying the restraints; oh they were good; the soft cloth was covered with leather and finished off with kido to make sure he was unable to break them. He tried to summon his power and found that he was unable to, the collar he must have one on. He moved his legs, there was more give in these restraints he looked down toward his feet. His chest was bare, his hollow hole showing, he was horrified to find he had some sort of long skirt type thing on. He violently flopped his head back on the pillow and let out a long breath, his blue hair a shock against the black sheets. He was trying to will himself awake because surely this was just a bad dream wasn't it? It had to be, the proud Espada would never bow to shinigami filth. Ichigo stood watching the other man's struggle from the doorway of the bathroom, he liked seeing Grimmjow like this, helpless, dependent on him. This man had knocked him down and bloodied him up so many times and now he him right where he wanted him. The heat of battle and the heat of passion went hand in hand for Ichigo, you had to be able to challenge him in battle as well as challenge him in the bedroom. He had known the moment he met Grimmjow that this man would become his, he had never wanted anyone like this before. He slowly walked toward Grimmjow, who looked up from his thoughts.

"What d'ya want asshole?" Grimmjow spat out. Ichigo said nothing but traced a finger down his chest slowly until he got to his waist and tugged at the clothing there.

"Oh fuck no!" Grimmjow screeched "we ain't doin' THAT Ichigo!"

"From where I'm standing I don't think you have a choice Grimm, in case I need to remind you of this, you are mine fair and square and I intend to collect" Ichigo purred right into his ear. For some reason Grimmjow didn't find the sound a complete turn off and felt his dick twitch slightly, sweet kami this was not helping matters. Fuck, this little kid was making him hard, had him captive and now wanted to do what?! The whole world had flipped on its fucking axis as far as Grimmjow was concerned.

"Look at me" Ichigo commanded, taking a step back. Grimmjow looked, his body was not completely dry, water droplets glistened on his tanned skin, his muscles were well defined and the water making little rivulets through them. His body was lithe, like a runners, his mop of orange hair was wet and hung down loosely past his ears, his eyes barely peeking out from underneath the hair an intense glinting shade of dark brown with golden flecks. Grimmjow sucked in a breath; he didn't realize Ichigo was this….beautiful? He could feel himself blushing, what the hell? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez did NOT blush, this was slowly becoming more and more humiliating which he didn't think was possible.

"Look more Grimmjow, I want you to see all of me" Ichigo commanded, his tone softer this time. Grimmjow's eyes traveled away from the boy's face, down his rippling muscles until they were at his navel. He hesitated and looked further, nestled in a sea of orange curls was Ichigo's cock, and it was magnificent. Grimmjow almost let out a small whimper at the sight and had to work hard to keep himself in check, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress the tip to feel if it was a soft as it looked, to cup those balls that were red with need. NO! His mind screamed at him, this was Ichigo his enemy, what the fuck was wrong with him? If he'd been free he would have run or smacked the shit out of the smirking face the shinigami had on.

"Why Ichigo?" He asked guarding his tone closely; he didn't want to give this boy an ounce to work with.

"Because" he dropped his voice to a low tone as if they were sharing a secret "since the moment we fought I knew you were the only one who could match me in every single way." He moved towards the bed and with one fluid movement yanked the clothes to Grimmjows ankles, freeing his raging erection. Ichigo marveled at it, Grimmjow apparently believed in manscaping and recently shaved it, despite it being slightly grown out it was an incredible view of the full length of his cock. The head already wet with pre cum, Ichigo rubbed his thumb on the slit and elicited an unwanted moan from Grimmjow.

"Hmmm you like that kitty?" He murmured and lowered his head to the throbbing organ; he took one lick of it and pulled back. Grimmjow arched his back towards the boy against his own will, his body seemed to have a mind of its own and right now it wanted release. He cursed himself mentally,damnnit keep it together he thought furiously.

"You taste incredible babe." Ichigo slowly, predatorily slinked up the length of Grimmjow's prone body until his knees were by Grimmjow's ears. He leaned over and nibbled Grimmjows earlobe running his hands through the man's hair, Grimmjow was trying to fight it but his body wanted it, wanted the release only orgasm could bring. He kept trying to think non sexy thoughts about the boy on top of him, about Ichigo fighting him, covered in blood, taunting him and found himself becoming more aroused….SHIT!

"Ichigo.."He managed to get out before their lips connected. Ichigo had wanted this for some time, and to finally have Grimmjow as his, on the bed, moaning underneath him was too much, he deepened the kiss and was not surprised to find resistance from Grimmjow who refused to open his mouth and was only half assedly kissing back.

"It's ok Grimmy, in time you will learn to like me, I understand this is hard" he stroked the man's face and situated himself directly above the man's head, his naked erection right in Grimmjow's face.

"Suck me" his voice was smooth, slightly cold and sent shivers down Grimmjow's spine. He almost wanted to but, no, hell no this was fucking Ichigo no way was he going to suck this kid off.

"No" he replied simply, meeting Ichigo's eyes with a fiery stare that belied defiance.

"You can either suck me or I will put other parts of your body to good use" the boy said, almost growling at him. Grimmjow's eyes flew open, he knew exactly what body parts the kid was talking about and certainly didn't want it there. He grimaced and opened his mouth slightly.

"Smart kitty" the orange haired teen cooed "if you're good to me I'll be good to you." Grimmjow made a face that Ichigo could only interpret as a fuck you face. The boy smiled warmly down at him, he would tame him and make him his. Grimmjow took Ichigo in his mouth slowly and carefully, he had never done this before, never tried to pleasure anyone. Usually they just took what they wanted, bent their partner over and went to town, this whole foreplay shit was knew to him. He sucked just the tip of Ichigo and was rewarded with a moan and slight roll of the hips as the younger man watched him through hooded eyes. He moved to the base of his cock, slowly making lazy circles with his tongue, it felt like velvet in his mouth, tentatively his tongue stretched to take one of his balls in his mouth, gently bringing it to him with his tongue he laved attention on it and felt Ichigo shudder. He looked up questioningly, Ichigo gave a slight nod and smiled, Grimmjow thought he saw a small degree of warmth from the younger male but as quick as he saw it, it was gone. He turned his attention back to the task at hand, the sooner he made Ichigo cum the sooner this nightmare was over, he opened his mouth wide and took in as much of the younger man's cock as he could, feeling it poke the back of his throat. He let out a moan as his mouth was filled which caused the younger man to buck his hips into this mouth. Grimmjow began viciously sucking, his tongue finding the sweet spot on the underside of the tip as he sucked, doing what he thought was a pretty good job, and apparently Ichigo did too.

"Fuck, Grimm, that's incredible!" The younger man cried, head titled back. Grimmjow stole a look, the boy had his hands on the bed, hips thrust forward with his head hanging back in ecstasy, and he felt himself harden at the sight of the man. He continued the maddening pace of his sucking, suddenly Ichigo pulled out of his mouth and scooted slightly back, grasping his erection he let out a series of moans and grunts, as Grimmjow watched Ichigo's hot seed splashed on his belly, chest and some on his face. Holy shit this is hot he thought watching Ichigo as he shuddered and pumped himself empty. The sticky cum on Grimmjows body, marking him, he wanted to take his fingers and see what it tasted like, see what the boy tasted like. Ichigo looked up through his hair at the man, grinning sexily, he slowly touched Grimmjow's chest where a pool of his cum was and dipping his fingers in it licked one of his fingers and then offered it to Grimmjow, who greedily lapped it up.

"That's right baby, that's my taste, do you like it?"

Grimmjow nodded his assent "yes, it's…musky." He murmured against the younger's fingers. Ichigo smiled as he snaked his hand to Grimmjows hardness. His hips bucked as the contact was made. Oh sweet gods please, he thought, please let me have my release. That was all he wanted, he could put up with Ichigo as long as he got his release in the end.

"Oh my, this won't take long will it Grimmy?" He smiled, laughing at the helpless man as he began to pump his fist around the hardness. He lightly bit down on his nipples while pumping, slowly kissing his way down to the others hard member. Ichigo had to admit it was impressive; he slowly took Grimmjow in this mouth inch by sweet inch watching the other with rapt attention to see the man's response. Grimmjow had never felt anything this delicious, as warmth enveloped him his head tilted back and his hips demanded more he let out a small groan as he felt hands around his balls as well. Ichigo sucked on one of his own fingers before returning to the task at hand and slowly, carefully entered Grimmjow with one finger.

"What the FUCK!?" Grimmjows body jumped at the invasion and he ferally growled at Ichigo, who paid no attention to him and continuing plundering his body.

"I said, what the fuck Ichigo?!" He demanded again.

"Shhh, just hold still I won't do anything to hurt you." He said as soothingly as possible, his finger working its way into the others tightness. So tight, like a virgin, surely not. He could believe it thought, with Grimmjows dominant personality it was no wonder he had never been topped, he had the same problem Ichigo had, there was simply no one strong enough.

"I don't see how I have a fucking choice but to hold still, you have me tied up motherfucker!" He spat out the reply, hoping to discourage the man, but to his dismay he invasion continued and Ichigo turned his attentions back to his cock, Grimmjow let out a hiss of frustration and pleasure as he felt the man's mouth return to his erection. Suddenly he felt something, on the inside, a tingling warmth and without meaning to let out a low moan and rolled his hips forward almost as if begging the younger man for more. Ichigo happily obliged, continuing to hit his sweet spot as his mouth voraciously sucked his captive off. Grimmjow felt like his insides were going to be ripped out of him, his moan was loud and wild as he felt ichigo's finger press into him while his mouth became more insistent.

"Oh..my…fucking…" Grimmjow's hips bucked up as Ichigo gave a final press of his prostate with his fingers and greedily sucked all of his cum into his mouth. A scream was ripped from his throat as his vision went black with pleasure. When he came to, Ichigo was sitting beside him on the bed, still naked, he leaned over and gave him a kiss, forcing his mouth, Grimmjow too tired to resist let him tasting himself on the other man's tongue.

"Ichigo, what the fuck did you just do to me?" He said sleepily.

"Nothing we won't be doing more of."

"Not that I minded, but why the fuck does it have to be you? " The older man hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hasn't it always been me Grimmjow?" the boy said quietly and got up, slowly turning the key in the restraints he lifted Grimmjow out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.


	4. Hiding feelings

**LOVE the feedback on the story so far MUAH MUAH you guys are incredible.**

**I will be working more on this story in the next couple days so expect more updates here. I also don't know where this chapter came from, I had intended to do something else and then here it was. Sorry if it's kind of cracked, I've got some sort of sickness so perhaps thats part of it=)**

Ichigo bathed Grimmjow with the utmost care, and the older man unable to move much after his intense orgasm allowed it. In Los Noches it was blood and sex, sex was not nice, it was not slow, it was necessary. You took what you wanted when you wanted it, Grimmjow had been lucky to be so strong, he took whomever whenever, something the shinigami's would consider rape the Arrancars considered sex. There was nothing more to it, no one worried about the others release or comfort like Ichigo had done. He wondered if this was how it was for Starrk and Renji, if Renji treated Starrk carefully. Shaking his teal maned head he dispelled those thoughts, no way they were Espada some of the most powerful beings there was just no way. He must be in a coma, some sort of suspended animation because if this was a dream it was too damn long. Dragging a hand through his hair he watched Ichigo dressing, the man was attractive he had to admit to himself, he'd been with men before usually just a few quick thrusts to relieve himself and then he would let them go. Usually he had to take someone against their will, the females Hallibel and Nel weren't exactly unwilling but they never encouraged it. At least with them he wasn't quite as violent, maybe it was because they were fellow Espada, but the little Hollows and even the Adjuchas he couldn't care less about how he took them, their squeals of pain never reached his unhearing ears. Ichigo finished dressing and came over to him holding a leash in his hand, Grimmjow started backing away

"No fucking way are you gonna walk me around like a damn dog" he growled between his teeth, his stance one of someone ready to fight.

"Now c'mon' Grimm" Ichigo said, as if speaking to a petulant child. "You know we have to do this, and you can't beat me you have a power restricting collar on." Grimmjow growled low in his throat and skittered away from Ichigo

"The fuck we do!"

"Well, if I don't are you going to behave?" He asked patiently.

"Hell no!"

"Then once again, if you don't hold still I will make you hold still. You are no match for me in your current condition and I really don't feel like chasing you around right now" Ichigo said, clearly annoyed with the larger man.

"Then you'll have to fucking catch me!" Grimmjow lept towards the door, only to find Ichigo in front of it, he grabbed the man's neck and slammed him to floor.

"I told you, you are not match for me" he said quietly as he latched the chain to his collar.

"Fucking hell, this is embarrassing, you know that right?" He complained to the orange haired man.

"It's ok, everyone else has one too, there's nothing to worry about Grimm kitty" he said somewhat kindly. Truth be told Ichigo knew this would be a battle, he couldn't blame the larger man this would embarrass him too if roles were reversed. He wanted to be kind, he did, but around Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez he couldn't show kindness or fear or even sympathy, it would be weak in the other's eyes. He needed to break the man completely, Renji was so lucky that Starrk was uncaring it had been easy for those two to get along. Renji was able to show his kindness toward the Primera Espada and it was reciprocated, of course not everyone was that lucky. He knew Matsumoto, Byakuya and Rukia still struggled with their Espadas, he shuddered when he thought of what Szayel and Uuryu got up to in the lab, Uuryu chose Szayel stating since he had already fought Mayuri and Szayel both he seemed to have a knack for hanging out with mad scientists. One time Ichigo had drank some "punch" Uuryu and Szayel had offered him, big mistake, he was seeing things in neon colors for hours. Toshiro and Hallibel, both respected fighters in their own rights had developed this weird sort of mother son relationship. Hallibel would frequently have the small captain sitting on her lap running her fingers through her hair, it did seem to thaw Toshiro a little, Hallibel did admit she found him attractive but that she also thought of him as a little brother. Toshiro didn't seem to mind, and Hallibel's lover Shuuhei seemed to pop up for weekly visits giving Toshiro an excuse to return to soul society and continue his attempts to woo Hinamori. Byakuya refused to give much about him and Nel away, but she could be seen hanging off his arm and playing with his hair while the noble's eye twitched in frustration as she crooned his nickname of Bya-Boo to him. Nnoitra seemed to always be trying to kill Matsumoto, yelling in delight whenever he hurt her during combat, one time the woman got extremely vexed and had ripped his eye patch off and grabbed his head through his Hollow hole and heaved him into the wall. That didn't even faze the man as he always seemed to be looking for ways to purposely piss her off, Ichigo wondered if maybe he was a sadist or masochist, either would fit him. Rukia and Ulquiorra were often quiet, he had witnessed Ulquiorra teaching her his way of fighting and how to keep her face straight and not let her emotions get the best of her. While Ichigo had never seen them touch in public the heated glances they threw at each other did not go unnoticed. He yanked on Grimmjow's leash, eager to show off his sexy prize to the others. And Grimmjow was sexy, there was no doubt about that, his teal hair still slightly wet from the bath, his eyes glowing with a defiant fire that made Ichigo hard just looking at it. He had left Grimmjow's upper body bare so the sleek well defined musculature could be seen and the black inky six stood out against his skin; his collar was pewter and glistened around his neck. Ichigo had wanted to dress him in something that was sure to get attention and had put skin tight matte leather pants on him. It was positively sinful the view from the rear and left little imagination to the frontal view as well. He smiled knowingly to himself; this may humiliate the man but was also a necessary step in taming him. He yanked on the leash and let out an exasperated sigh when he was met with a Grimmjow who wouldn't move.

"What now?"

"No."

"No. I'm afraid that won't cut it. Get up or I will carry you."

"Fine, fucking carry me, what do I care?" The angry response came out, and as Ichigo looked into his eyes he saw the beginning of wounded pride. He ground his teeth in frustration. NO I have to do this; I will not show him any emotional leeway. He set his face into what he thought was a stern expression

"You can either get up and walk on your own two feet, or be made to look like a bitch in front of the other Espadas and shinigamis. The choice is yours, and trust me if you make me carry you I WILL embarrass you." The veiled threat did not go unnoticed by Grimmjow who begrudgingly got to his feet and followed Ichigo out the door.


	5. Dinner and dessert

**Ahhhh you guys are making me SO happy!**

**I have had a suggestion from blue-hart which will be incorporated as I think it's genius. I can't tell you what it is yet, but props to blue-hart for the awesome idea. I am going to run with it and have something special in mind for our kitty=)**

**Read, enjoy review 3!**

This was embarrassing, no humiliating, no much worse. Grimmjow found he couldn't even put it into words how utterly disgusted he was. Ichigo was one sneaky ass bastard when he wanted to be, he had coerced Grimmjow in going to dinner threatening humiliation when that was EXACTLY what the orange haired minx had in mind. Now he wished he'd put up more of a fight if it was just going to end like this anyway? He caught the stares of the other Espada as he was led into the room, shock, horror, amusement, disbelief all radiating in their eyes, oh yes, Ichigo would regret this he would make sure of it. He guessed most of them hadn't been treated like this, or if they had it wasn't to this degree, he was so pissed and uncomfortable he could barely think straight he just wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of the smaller male who was prancing around in front of him. Ichigo had stopped before they entered the main hall, and with a quickness that surprised Grimmjow had cuffed the larger male's hands behind his back, forcing him to stick his well-muscled chest forward, but he hadn't stopped there; he had rubbed oil all over his upper body catching the light and making it glow. Grimmjow supposed he could have lived with that, he knew he was good looking and didn't mind that being shown off it was what happened next that had his panties in a twist. Ichigo had to his horror pulled out a mouth gag, the two leather straps attached to a red ball that was shoved unceremoniously inside his mouth, the straps of leather digging into his skin, those straps had spikes sticking out for decoration. Grimmjow tried to speak around the gag, and was quite unsuccessful, he watched with swirling icy blue eyes as Ichigo smirked at his work and pulled out silver nipple clamps from the pocket in his robe.

"Whats wrong kitty? You thought I'd let you off easily? I'm making this mild just because you're such a good kitty" he had said, stroking Grimmjow's hair almost lovingly. This is easily? Grimmjow had thought with alarm as the younger male fastened the chained nipple clamps to his pert nipples, he wriggled in pain and let out a muffled whine against his better judgment. The clamps were connected to each other with a small silver chain, and each clamp had a bell hanging off it, so whenever he moved he made noise; drawing attention to him. Then the last bit, he almost saw red he was so angry, Ichigo had begun to stroke him over his clothes, getting Grimmjow impossibly hard and no release before stepping back and smirking.

"You look magnificent" he had said, planting a light kiss on the side of his face and nibbling gently on his earlobe. Ichigo really thought Grimmjow did look incredible, his strong chest oiled to perfection so you could see each sinewy movement of his body, his hands behind him forcing it to be thrust forward. His nipples lightly jingling with every movement only drew more attention the god like man who stood before him, his proud erection straining against the barely there leather pants, he was incredible. This was a man to show off, to be shown off, to want, and Ichigo only regretted that first he would have to humiliate the man, part of him wanted to and part of him felt almost sorry for his prize. Pushing those thoughts away he yanked on the leash and strode through the massive doors to the main hall. The doors opened with a protesting squeal and he took in what seemed to be an alternate universe.

His fellow Espadas were milling around, close to the shinigamis who had them collared, the human healer Inoue Orihime was chatting happily and placing food on the table. He had a soft spot for that girl, stupid as she was, taken against her will; she had healed him and given him a new arm. She caught sight of them first

"Kurosaki!" She ran over to them and flung her arms around Ichigo, he laughed and hugged her back.

"Hi Grimmjow" she said quietly, running her fingers over his arms as if checking her handy work and standing on tip toe placing a small kiss on his cheek. She spoke with Ichigo for a few moments and then wandered back to the kitchen.

He looked around the room, the long white table situated in the center and instead of chairs cushions of all colors laid around. The spread on the table was sinful, and what he could only assume was the girls doing. Toshiro was sitting in Hallibel's lap, her arms wrapped around him resting her chin on top of his head. She was dressed in a simple outfit, dark jeans that showcased her figure and a purple tank top that barely held back her ample chest, her hair was not in its usual style but pulled down into a low ponytail. He narrowed his eyes, something was missing here….HER MASK! Frantically he looked around the room, Starrk didn't have one either! He made a noise of frustration around the gag that caused Ichigo to raise his eyebrows at him. He looked back over to where Renji and Starrk were, Renji didn't have Starrk on leash either, though he still had his collar on, his hand was interlaced with the red heads and they were laughing. Starrk was in his Espada robes and the red headed shinigami didn't seem to mind one bit as Grimmjow saw him place his hand on the small of Starrks back. His mouth turned up in disgust around the gag, now he almost understood why this had been done to him; he'd have had some choice things to say right about now. He felt eyes staring at him and looked toward them, evenly meeting the icy gaze of Toshiro, that kid gave him the creeps; so small and powerful. He held the young captain's gaze determined not to back down till with a slight nod of his head the young captain averted his eyes.

"Itsygo!" Came the yell as a hurricane of breasts, hair and noise flew and knocked into them, dragged behind the tornado was Byakuya Kuchiki holding onto the leash for dear life. Grimmjow grimaced, feeling slightly bad for the captain, he had heard of this man; the cool, calm head of the Kuchiki house who looked anything but being dragged by a woman who he was supposed to be controlling. Byakuya dusted himself off once the woman had her fill of hugs from Ichigo and she reattached herself to the captain's arm cooing at him softly until he turned a special shade of crimson then purple. Nel had reduced this proud captain to a sputtering mess; one could only wonder what she was saying to him.

"Bya-boo, you're not jealous that Nel likes Itsygo are you? Nel likes you much much better…Especially when you do that thing, with your bankai and your tongue…" She whispered softly into the raven haired captain's ear. Byakuya immediately felt himself turning different colors and managed to choke out the word no, coming out more like NNNGGGHH than the actual word, it was good enough for the woman though with a squeal of delight she wrapped her arms around him and sloppily kissed his cheek. The captain flushed, and re composing himself walked to Grimmjow with Nel on his arm.

"Ichigo" the captain said quietly "he looks beautiful. Why did you restrict his speech?" Byakuya asked, frowning at the gag.

"Have you met Grimm!? If I didn't he'd look beautiful but sound ugly" Ichigo stated matter of factly. Grimmjow thought he had a point keeping him quiet was probably the smartest thing the kid could have done, but he would get an earful once the gag was removed. He saw the raven haired captains gaze drop to his crotch where his erection was painfully straining against his pants, every time he moved the fabric rubbing his dick in ways that only served to arouse him more, he saw the captains eyes go wide

"Hmmm" he murmured and reach out, his pale graceful fingers stroking his length, lingering at the tip and pinching it slightly "impressive indeed" he said to Ichigo who broke out in a wide grin. Nel sashayed away with the captain throwing a big smile back at Grimmjow, he noticed her mask was still in place on the top of her head. Hmmmm.

"Ya fuckin slut! Ima goin ta make ya bleed!" Came a screeching voice from the hallway, one he recognized the instant it was heard.

"Think again you overgrown toothpick! Growl Hanieko!"

"Fuckin hell! Ya cut up mah pretty face, come here ya bitch!"

The doors burst open and Matsumoto came in, looking slightly disheveled dragging a rather unhappy looking Nnoitra behind her. He studied the two, Nnoitra still had his mask and from the looks of it his nasty attitude. He saw a glint in Nnoitra's eyes he recognized all too well as the man reached over and grabbed a handful of the woman's breast only to be rewarded with a bloody nose.

"I don't think so toothpick!" She said evenly as her fist met his face. Nnoitra sighed as Orihime handed him a napkin, he settled down on a cushion beside Matsumoto.

"Oi! Grimm! Lookit ya, ya look like someone's bitch kitty. Oh yah, ya are ain'tcha? That's quite tha boner ya got there, ya been so bad Ichigo ain't gonna help ya out?" Nnoitra said, a little too loudly, and he felt all eyes on him. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Bitch can't talk, I think ya much better this way" Nnoitra continued, he didn't notice the fiery gaze from Matsumoto

"Nnoitra, this may be a good look for you as well if you don't shut up." She cooed at him, sending chills down the tall man's spine. His mouth snapped shut; he wasn't about to suffer the same fate as Grimmjow, no thank you. Grimmjow was relieved but still felt eyes on him, Ulquiorra was gazing at him with his usual listless stare, and the man turned to Rukia and said something to which she nodded

"Ichigo" she said hesitantly, the orange haired man turned to her "Ulquiorra brings up a good point, as wonderful as Grimmjow looks tonight, he should be the centerpiece." THE WHAT?! Grimmjow's mind raced as he saw an evil smile on Rukia's face, oh hell no, he did not like where this was going. He shot Ulquiorra a nasty look but the man gave away nothing.

"Ulquiorra, that is a most excellent idea" Szayeal smirked, flipping his pink hair back and draping an arm around the Quincy Uuryu who pushed his glasses up on his nose. "After all" the pink haired man said looking directly at Grimmjow "he has ALWAYS liked to be the center of attention."

"Hmm" Ichigo hummed "yes I think that's a wonderful idea, of course I will oblige your requests" he turned toward the older man, came even with him and unbuttoned his pants. Grimmjow let out a peal of curses behind the gag and tried to scoot away from Ichigo when he realized escape was impossible. As his pants were peeled off him he heard a collective gasp from the room as his manhood sprang free. His cheeks flushed and he wanted nothing more than to run back to his room, instead he was lead to the table and placed in the center. He tried to curl up into a ball or at least be modest, but that wasn't allowed. He was immediately cuffed with kido so that he was laid out on the table on his back.

The rest of the dinner was hell, Orihime he figured out was there to cook, but he also noticed she spent a lot of time with Starrk and Renji her hands slowly grazing both men's arms and whispers exchanged. Nnoitra and Matsumoto argued throughout dinner, he was annoyed and called her an airhead; she kept calling him a toothpick which he thought was an accurate description. Hallibel and Toshiro mainly kept to themselves, he caught some snippets of conversation as theirs seemed to be the most intelligent. He heard her say something about Shuuhei coming later in the week, and Toshiro wanting to go to Seireitei and also find out the latest news, it seems there was something of concern going on but neither said what. Nel kept trying to crawl in Byakuya's lap and he kept shoving her out informing her she had a perfectly good cushion, she would pout but the man didn't given an inch. Rukia and Ulquiorra suited each other, both of them quiet and icy hardly saying a word to each other throughout dinner but participating in others conversations. Uuryu and Szayeal were discussing ways to splice organisms and what experiments to do next, the two seemed to get along and Szayel was of course overjoyed to have this rare Quincy to help with her experiments or run them out, he shuddered he certainly did not want that pink haired freak poking him. He sighed, this was boring and he was naked no one was paying him much attention or so he thought, he slowly felt his groin relax and felt something on his dick startled he looked up into Renji's smiling face

"Can't have you goin' all soft on us now!" He said cheerfully as his hand pumped Grimmjows length. He gritted his teeth down on the gag, what the fuck?! He was supposed to have a hard on the whole time? Now this was beyond humiliating, he had just gotten ok with hanging out nude, but this. Starrk leaned in, close to his ear

"It's alright; we all had to do this…Even the women. It's trying, but nothing bad happens." Oh right, he thought, easy for lazy ass Starrk to say he had his pride to defend! Once Renji was assured that he had a massive hard on once again his hand left Grimmjow's hard member. That's how it was for hours while everyone chattered around him, the second someone noticed him going soft it was immediately remedied with a hand or mouth or as Byakuya demonstrated an ice cube. Sometimes liquid or food was placed on him and lapped up greedily by several tongues, which caused him much distress as his hips bucked against his will. He remained in a lust filled haze as hands explored his body, some he knew were fellow Espada and some shinigami, he was glad of the gag at this point because he would be letting out the most wanton moans at this point, he just wanted relief. He was so lost in his lusty haze he didn't register at first when someone climbed on top of him; he moaned and bucked his hips into whoever it was. They let out a chuckle, and all the other hands left his body. He felt another body crawling over him, felt his length being touched and it felt wet, he saw a body over him and the felt himself encased in heavenly warmth. He saw slim hips undulating and rolling over him, he saw himself going in and out of another body. He strained against the kido, wanting to touch, to feel, to taste his savior who was going to allow him release, he moaned as he felt the warmth leave him but only for a minute then it was back. He felt something trace down his chest, something leather…He strained to see it, a whip! He shivered, the other was still on top of him, not allowing him release, he felt the whip hit his flesh on his chest, then his side, his stomach, and then he felt it across his face. He let out a choking sob as the sting hit him, bucking his hips up and letting out a small whine the other slowly began to move again. He felt the nipple clamps being tightened, and felt something filling him, slowly, working its way in his tight entrance. He groaned he couldn't take this much longer, he felt himself being filled as the hips on top of him continued to roll and his flesh being bit by the whip. He thrust his hips up into the body on top of him frantically, sensing his impending release the other's hips were brought down quicker and faster and Grimmjow hard a moan escape his partners lips as he felt the hot sticky seed of the other man on his chest and stomach, his body tightened around Grimmjow's cock as it pumped it's warmth into his partner, bucking his hips up as much as he could, burying himself to the hilt in the warmth, the deliciousness of release. His vision blurred and he cried out behind the gag as the other's body coaxed every drop out of him, relaxing he blinked several times to clear his vision and looked around for the other person, they were gone, he swung his head around trying to find them and something caught his eye. On his chest, stuck to him with cum was a single red feather.


	6. Snapshot interlude

**This is kind of an interlude where we see what different people are up to.**

**Thanks for the continuing positive reviews and requests.=)**

**Red feather? Keep guessing guys!**

Ichigo wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the confused, flustered, angry Grimmjow. He had of course seen the whole thing having arranged it with the lovely male, and paid a heavy price as was expected. Watching Grimmjow relish in sex was incredible, it made him desire the man more but he wasn't going to push his luck with him, no Grimmjow needed to come to him on his own. He was grimacing in pain from his own groin straining for release; there would be time for that later. He had to go speak to Shuuhei and Orihime both.

**Shuuhei & Hallibel**

She sat contented next to her lover, his arms splayed around her. He may have been the male but she was the dominant, of course they didn't tell many people about this as he had his reputation to keep up, but they had worked out a nice rhythm. She loved his efforts to come see her weekly; giving her a break from the little taichou she would never admit she'd grown fond of. Shuuhei's hand lazily circled a nipple thru her clothing as she stretched and yawned.

"So, what is going on in Seireitei that they needed the ice prince back?" She queried her dark haired lover; he looked down at her, a hint of seriousness in his usually playful eyes

"It's Aizen, he has escaped the prison." She gasped "no one knows how, no garganta's have been opened and we haven't felt or seen anything weird there and nothing here is what I heard from Uuryu."

"No" she whispered, "it can't be. He can't come back." In the Winter War while she had been fighting it hadn't been the enemy but Aizen himself who had cut her down. He had defeated her when he no longer had use for her; it had only been due to the shinigami's kindness that she lived. She didn't notice she was shaking but Shuuhei did and pulled her closer.

"Hal, it's OK I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed the side of her head and snuggled her harder, he knew what Aizen had done, had seen him cut her down. He wasn't going to let her go through that again.

**Szayeal & Uuryu **

"Shuuhei said some pretty heavy things about Aizen. Do you think he will try to come back here?" The dark headed Quincy asked his pink haired counterpart.

"I wouldn't put it past him" the slim man sighed "we better start working on things, not that it will help much. We can only hope he doesn't come back with as much power as he had before, hopefully he's completely powerless and we can kill him easily."

"With that man nothing was ever easy, and we can't rule out his zanpaktou's powers!"

"Hmmm" the pink haired man thought "you know Quincy, maybe we can find something to counter act his powers?"

"Like a potion? How will we test it?"

"Doesn't Ichigo's little Visored friend have some sort of visual power? We could use his power as the guinea pig power and just tell everyone we made punch?"

The bespectacled Quincy shook his head "honestly Szayeal, I don't think Ichigo will fall for that again."

**Ulquiorra & Rukia**

"What do you think about the news?" Rukia asked the quiet Espada.

"I do not welcome it, but it is none of our concern until something happens." He answered evenly.

"Shouldn't we get ready?"

"We are ready, all you would need to do is release our limiting collars."

"Do you really think everyone believes the Espada will fight with us? "The small shinigami asked in disbelief.

"I would."

"Why?"

"Because you have shown us kindness and caring, yes at first you broke us but also put us back together. It is as I said to Orihime, I am now able to feel where before I could only see what was in front of my face. I know understand the concept of "heart.""

"And it is because of that you would fight with us?"

"It is because I never want to go back to what I was before. I would fight to keep that." Rukia studied the small man before nodding in assent. He still maintained his cool exterior, but she knew ever since he had realized that heart wasn't so literal he had been exploring other emotions, been speaking to her about things he felt. She had helped him identify his emotions and bring them out in him, she shuddered, she was glad he would fight with them. Personally she thought he was the scariest Espada, the only one with two releases, the only one who had the capability of defeating Ichigo.

**Byakuya & Nel**

"Bya-Boo come here!" Nel whined from the bathroom.

"Absolutely not, I am practicing my calligraphy!"

"Who cares about that stuff?! I wanted you to come play with me" he heard sounds of splashing and his eyes went wide when an angry Nel marched into the room naked and covered in suds.

"Nel wants Bya-Boo to come play" she said waving her hands around.

"What do you want to play?" He sighed in defeat starting to put his calligraphy away "we know a lot of games Nel."

"I wanna play the one you called doggie style!"

"Nel dear, that's not a game" he smiled gently, she always thought they were playing.

"Well, it's so much fun how can it not be a game?" She asked her eyes wide and curious.

**Nnoitra & Matusmoto**

"Oi, bitchface, I'm hungry ain'tcha got some food round' here?"

"For such a toothpick I can't believe your always hungry, shut up and have some sake." Came the grumbled reply from the couch as a hand shot up to offer him a bottle.

"Sake eh? I guess that'll work if that's all ya got" the thin man settled down beside the couch, drinking the sake.

**2 hours later**

"Hey Nnoi" she hiccupped "did you drink all the sake?"

"Na ya dumb bitch ya did. We're all out now thanks ta ya drinking habit." She giggled at this.

"S'ok I'll call captain and let him know we need some more."

"mah mah, ya think he's gonna bring ya some? He hates it when ya drink."

"Can it toothpick, I gotta hang around your sorry ass all day I NEED my sake."

"Like yer so wonderful to be around all day" he said and rolled his eyes, earning him a smack.

Matsumoto whined, "what're we gonna do till we get more sake?"

Nnoitra's eyes gleamed "wanna go spare?"

She made a small noise of annoyance "nnoi, you know how that always ends up."

"Yah, dirty, sweaty and us naked with mah dick in ya. Ya just can't stand it that ya like it rough an dirty prissy little bitch."

"I-" she sputtered but was cut off by a fierce kiss and the man pulled her to him, she moaned against his mouth as his fingers began undoing her clothes.

"Nnoi.."

"Shh woman, ya know ya told me we ain't spose' to let anyone know we're fuckin' so shut yer mouth unless ya want everyone ta hear."

**Starrk & Renji**

Renji sat with his head in his hands; he had just spoken to Shuuhei and did not like what he had heard. He heard Starrk enter the room and come to stand behind him, one large hand resting on Renji's shoulder.

"Are you worried?" The burnette queried.

Renji looked up into his eyes and nodded "how could I not be?"

Starrk let out a small sigh, flopping onto the bed and rolled over to look the red head "you shouldn't be. Even if he comes back he's no match unless he has gained even more powers; but that's not possible." Renji groaned, that was not what he had wanted to hear. He felt a warm wetness on his hand and looked to find Lilynette –wolf smiling at him, well if a wolf could smile.

"Starrk" she said "tell your flame headed lover not to be worried. He worries too much."

Starrk smiled, he knew Renji worried, and more about others than himself which was what made the man so sinfully attractive to him "lily says not to worry Renji."

"How can I not worry? He could come back and hurt people I love!" He flung his arms wide shaking his head "I can't let that happen."

Starrk eyed him evenly "Renji, would you worry about me?"

Renji's eyes slowly met the brunettes as a blush crept across his cheeks "you know I would" he said quietly.

Starrk got up off the bed; slowly closing the distance between the two men, laid a hand gently on Renji's cheek "good, because I would worry for you too."

**Ichigo & Orihime**

Orihime was in the kitchen putting leftovers up. They had an arrangement, she came twice a week to Los Noches to visit, and she cooked lots during her time there so that the group could have enough food. She loved to cook and they never complained, especially Renji as she was always sure to make plenty of taiyaki his favorite. She liked this arrangement and enjoyed seeing her friends; she knew that their presence in Los Noches was needed until the Espada were fit to rule. She had always had a soft spot for Renji in her heart, she had fancied herself in love with Ichigo but that feeling had fled the moment she got to know the fiery red headed man more. They had already begun dating when he confessed his feelings for Starrk, at first she was angry but she remembered Starrk and he had been kind to her. She and Starrk spent some one on one time together and she found herself growing fond of the Espada. She told Renji it was ok, she was willing to share, but for the days she was there Renji belonged to her when she had free time and Starrk was on his own; all three of them agreed this was fair. This is how Ichigo found her, humming to herself and parceling up left overs, he walked over and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks so much! It was wonderful; you really are a great cook." She blushed at the compliment

"thank you, it's so much fun to be able to see everyone like this. I do miss you in the real world though. I know this is important, especially now with the latest news." She said chewing on her bottom lip.

Ichigo's scowl deepened "yea, I'm not happy about that, I was hoping to have it under control before now, hell we all were." She placed a hand on his shoulder

"it will be ok. You are strong, all of you, and many of these Espada do not want to return to what or how they were."

"I know that, but Grimmjow, he's not going to come around I don't think." He sighed exasperated.

"I thought you might say that," she said, a half smile sneaking onto her face, her eyes full of mischief which is why I brought you this." She handed him a small bag, he opened it and sniffed.

"UGH it smells horrible what is it?!"

"Just sprinkle it on his food before he eats, and watch what happens. You can thank me later, now get out of my kitchen I have work to do before I see Renji!" And with that she shooed him away from the kitchen, he tucked the baggie in his pocket wondering what it was going to do. Maybe tomorrow he would try it, after all when it came to Grimmjow he would try anything.


	7. What every kitty wants

**Seriously you guys are making my day!**

**This chapppie and following lemon go to blue-hart who was wonderful in the suggestion of a certain something. Take a guess after you read=)**

Grimmjow woke up naked in his bed, he could only assume Ichigo had bathed him, he rolled over with a groan. He winched in pain from his backside as he rolled over, sweet kami what had happened to him, he scratched his head, last thing he remembered was some crazy insane pleasure going on. He stretched lazily, damn, well that might have been worth the embarrassment Ichigo had made him suffer….speaking of Ichigo, where was he?

****Down the hallway****

"I really do appreciate it, I wanted him hot and bothered and to taste the complete lust of it before I try to top him. "

"No really" the other man purred "it was MY pleasure. He seemed to be fine; I don't think he'll have much of a problem. "The man paused, "the main thing he will have to get over is that it's you. Everyone knows he has it for you, he just doesn't understand that."

"Hopefully this little experience will open him up to the idea, it has worked on some of the others; with Aizen getting closer I don't think I can wait much longer." Ichigo said thoughtfully

"Well, I would suggest you try what Orihime gave you when you speak to him" the man said, flipping his hair "it may make him slightly more honest."

Ichigo thanked him and headed toward the kitchen, he was right of course maybe this could drag the truth out of his not so willing partner, they had a lot of talking to do.

****In Grimmjow's room****

He found he wasn't shackled anymore thought the collar was still there, but was in no mood to leave, curious he strolled around his room noticing Ichigo had practically moved in the little snot. His clothes were strewn around haphazardly which made a smile tug at his lips, the kid really was something. Terribly, scary Ichigo, who had treated him mostly gently, who Grimmjow was almost certain cared for him why else go to all this trouble? Oh sure he was still pissed and was planning on making him pay somehow, but for now he had to see what the boy was up to, and more importantly what he wanted with him. His mind started turning over ideas as the door slowly opened

"Hey Grimm, brought ya something to eat!" Ichigo said lightly as if nothing was wrong. Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up into his hair; hmm the boy was now waiting on him? What a change of events, he'd play along.

"Thanks kid" he said smoothly taking the offered plate "this looks delicious. If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know what last night was about." He began shoveling food into his mouth, damn he was famished. He saw Ichigo's eyes go wide and a flush appear on his cheeks.

"Why don't we start by you telling me if you enjoyed it?" He said quietly. Grimmjow didn't know much about human emotions but he knew there was an inner war within the boy, he cocked his head

"OK, I can damn sure tell you I didn't enjoy being humiliated in front of everyone. And" he tugged at his neck "this damn collar that makes me helpless is infuriating, but Ichigo" he looked down at the floor "what happened after I was chained to the table, and then at the end. I don't remember it clearly I just remember….this insane feeling, I couldn't get enough. And there was someone else there, I know there was! When I looked down there was a red feather there, Ichigo" he said his voice rising "Ichigo what did you people do to me?!" He was panting slightly, his stance wider, and his eyes almost scared yet curious. Ichigo knew he couldn't keep too much from him for long, maybe if he told him everything but left out his personal feelings, no one couldn't do that with Grimmjow. He would have to be honest, but maybe not completely. Ichigo glanced at the plate, he had eaten most of it but Orihime said give it about 15 minutes. He met the icy blue eyes of the man and smiled, reaching out and touching the others cheek

"Ok Grimm, I'll tell you everything, just let me take a quick shower ok?" Grimmjow nodded his agreement, not flinching from the touch of Ichigo's hand. Wait, what?! Not flinching, with a snort he pulled his face back, the younger man smiled as he headed for the shower. Ichigo scrubbed himself deep in thought, he could tell Grimmjow about what the shinigami were doing here, sure it a mission to support the Espada in their future leadership and lay down rules for the new society but their other mission was to see if Espada could feel human emotions, the goal was to humanize these Espada so to speak, to see if they could indeed fight their bloodlust for battle. The consensus among Central 46 was that if they could indeed overcome their base desires and cooperate with the shinigami they would be granted conditional pardons and freedom; something Ichigo and many others had fought for, they understood that the Espada had been under Aizen's hypnosis. The shinigami may have appeared to be randomly assigned an Espada but that was not the case, the Espada had been carefully matched with the shinigami that would be most likely to humanize them. It was true, Ichigo had requested Grimmjow but the soutaichou couldn't think of a better match for the moody panther. Ichigo knew he couldn't tell the proud man about the second reason there were at Los Noches, it would completely compromise the experiment, the evolution had to be natural and if they knew about it then there wouldn't be a chance. This was their only way to save those condemned to death, if they were truly unable to feel the shinigami had been ordered to kill them. Maybe he could tell Grimmjow the truth, the truth he held in his heart that no one else knew. Ichigo let out a breath, he hoped the catnip was working or else he might be dead by the end of this talk.

In the other room Grimmjow found himself feeling well, weird. His vision was slightly fuzzy and he felt warm and…happy. He ran a finger down his bicep oohhh that felt delicious; he did it again, and again. He leapt onto the bed and smiled burrowing under the covers and kicking them about, and the pillows, he nuzzled them with his face rolling around happily. FEATHERS! The thought shot across his brain like a bullet, he ripped the pillow open and laughed as feathers rained down on him. He relished in them, rolling around in them throwing covers, feathers and himself around, this was amazing he couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy; wait yes he could. It had been when he was fighting Ichigo, when he had realized there was someone out there who could beat him…It was so long ago, he had almost forgotten how to laugh, and he had been so alone…

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked entered the room, and covering his mouth up as he took in the sight of the blue haired male on his back kicking feathers up in the air and rolling around. Grimmjow turned towards him with a huge grin

"Ichi-bitch! Lookit this! It's the best, I love feathers, I wanna play more. Can we play some more?" He asked his eyes big with wonder as if seeing the world anew. Ichigo sat down besides the man and began running his fingers through the others hair

"Grimm, I will play with you of course, but we need to have a talk about what's going on here."

"Don't care, feathers. "

"Grimm" he said patiently "it has to do with you too." Maybe he had overdosed him on the nip, but this still needed to be done. The older man rolled toward Ichigo almost purring into his hand and he scratched his chin.

"Are you mad with me still Grimm? For taking you here, chaining you up, embarrassing you?"

Cyan blue eyes blinked and looked at him "I just don't understand why Ichigo, why me? Why embarrass me, make me feel so good, what's the all mean and why?" He looked so innocent, so pure for a moment Ichigo forgot this was Grimmjow, he hooked a finger under the man's chin and gently brought their lips together.

"Because Grimmjow, just like it's always been me for you, it's always been you for me." The orange haired shinigami said softly "I'm not sure you understand human emotions, or are even aware you have them yourself. I don't know how to explain it really." Grimmjows eyes widened in fleeting understanding.

"Is it why it hurts when I thought you were dead?" The man asked, shit this catnip was good Ichigo thought.

"Where did it hurt?" Grimmjow put his hand where his heart would be, Ichigo nodded "yes, that's sadness."

"Why do I only feel it with you? Why do I only doubt myself around you? Why do I only wanna play with you?" He asked, rolling around some more. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he ruffled the other's hair.

"Because Grimmjow you have what humans call a crush."

"A what?!"

"It means you like me as more than friends, and you want to do physical things with me" Ichigo stated bluntly, Grimmjow still oblivious and stoned on nip continued to play in the feathers, and humming to himself for a few moments turned to Ichigo

"Like what physical things?"

"You know what happened last night? Or the day before when we were together?"

"mhm the shaggy blue head nodded in acknowledgment "oohh" he purred "I REALLY liked that." Ichigo saw an opening

"Well babe, I want to do a lot of that with you. And the brass at Seireitei think it's an excellent idea if we get together."

"Wait, they do?" Blue eyes opened wide to meet chocolate brown ones "you want to do more with me? Really? Do the feel good stuff, is that called fucking to humans?"

"Only if you want to, only if your ok with it. I want to have a relationship, not just sex, I know we had to embarrass and humiliate you but I want it to be us. I'd like to be able to take this stupid leash off you and not have to have a collar on you and know that you wouldn't hurt me! A relationship is more than just sex, we would be partners, it would be mental, physical, and emotional." Grimmjow's jaw was hanging, shit had he said too much?

"Ichigo" the older man murmured "don't you know how fierce an Espada fights someone is an indicator of their attraction to them? I have wanted you since the day we met. I don't care what this embarrassment thing was about, it reeks of a dominance contest if you ask me, and I don't plan on leaving this is my home. However if you do that bullshit to me again you will pay. As for a relationship, I don't know what that is but I am willing to learn if it gets me you, just no more of this dominace posturing shit" he punctuated with a low growl.

The younger man smiled "I understand Grimm I won't anymore, I hated having to in the first place, and if you liked some of it we can always do it just between us" he added with a wink "anyway, once you are all settled we will leave the running of Los Noches up to you, but there is something else. Aizen has escaped the prison in Seireitei, and we fear may be coming back to Los Noches or Hueco Mundo to hide. We need to be vigilant, the majority of Espada have stated they will support the shinigami and fight with us should it come to that. "

"So the asshole escaped" Grimmjow mused "I'm not fucking surprised really, he's had everyone fooled this whole time. If that's truly the case we had better start preparing."

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said quietly "would you go back to him?" The brown eyes bored into the blue ones and held them. A wave of emotions played in both sets of eyes torn between fear, desire, lust, sadness and anger. Grimmjow was the first to break the stare

"Ichigo," he voice almost pleaded "give me a reason not to. Be my reason not to." Ichigo tried to say something but all that left his throat was a strangled sound full of emotion. His lips crashed down onto Grimmjows and he gently parted the man's lips with his tongue giving him a slow sensuous kiss.

"Grimmjow, will you let me make love to you?" He asked holding the Sexta's face in his hands, Grimmjow nodded as their lips were brought together once again.

Ichigo could hardly hold back, how he had wanted this for so long and the moment was here. This fire breathing Espada lay beneath him as he laved attention on his mouth plundering it again and again with his tongue. His hands stroking the bigger man's chest and sides, wanting to feel the strong body beneath him. He nibbled his way down the others neck as his hands continued to roam, slowly undoing the restrictive clothing of his partner. Grimmjow gasped in pleasure as he felt his earlobe being sucked while he felt a nipple being pinched, he could feel Ichigo's hardness on his thigh and moved to grind his against it, he felt the smaller man's mouth latch onto a nipple and tangled his hands in the mess of orange hair and moaned.

"Oh Ichi" he sighed "it feels incredible." He felt the lips leave his nipple and meet his quickly as they soon dropped back down and kissed their way down his chest to his abdomen. He felt a hot breath on his hardness and looked over to see Ichigo eyes peeking up at him right above his crotch, slowly and while maintaining eye contact Ichigo took his whole length in his mouth Grimmjow let out a low moan as his hips rolled forward, he felt his balls being cradled as that sweet mouth ran the length of his cock, the tongue swirling around it in a ferocious rhythm. He moaned and arched his back, this was indescribable pleasure, this fierce warrior wanted him, and was sucking him like a bitch. Grimmjow could do nothing but enjoy, the sight of Ichigo's head bobbing up and down made him hot, then he felt something else, something wet slipped through his tight entrance. He stilled for a moment, Ichigo flicking his eyes up to see if his partner was OK, humming softly in his mouth to distract Grimmjow from where his finger was. The older man relaxed his hips a little as the invading finger searched for his prostate, upon finding it he pressed his finger into it and was rewarded with cry from the other man, seizing the opportunity another finger entered. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and whimpered, he wanted release, he needed it. Ichigo sensed that and slowly withdrew his mouth from Grimmjows cock with a small popping noise; he opened a bottle and poured the substance on his own cock.

"Ichigo?"

"its lube Grimm, so it won't hurt you when I enter."

"The fuck?! I'm bottom?! Why the-"

He was cut off by Ichigo's sudden entrance, he winced in pain and Ichigo began covering him with soft kisses, nipping him gently

"I asked if I could make love to you, that's what I plan on doing, just shut up and enjoy it." He reared back on his knees and looped and arm under Grimmjow's waist so that the bigger man's back was on the bed but from the hips up Ichigo was holding him flush with his crotch slowly thrusting in and out, letting him get used to his size. Ichigo looked down at his lover, he felt his heart swell, the shock of blue hair against the pillows and stuck to the other's forehead along with several feathers was divine. The man's chest moving in and out as he took shallow panting breaths, his eyes half lidded and filled with lust in their depth. Ichigo grunted driving himself deeper into his tightness, grabbing onto his partners perfectly muscled rear as he did so. He heard a moan rip from Grimmjow as he hit the man's prostate, not changing positions he hit it again and again abusing it with the head of his dick. Grimmjow moaned and writhed beneath him, and he kept a strong grip on the man, Grimmjow's movements became frantic as he tried to roll his hips toward Ichigo, a sign the younger male recognized as nearing completion. He dropped the older man's hips to the bed and continued to thrust into him

"Look at me" he commanded. Grimmjow's eyes shot open to peer into lust filled brown ones, their gazes locked and it sent a shiver up his spine. "Keep looking, I want to see you cum." Ichigo murmured planting a soft kiss on his lips. Ichigo raised himself up on both arms continued to thrust as he filled Grimmjow over and over, hitting his sweet spot, Grimmjow screamed and wrapped his legs around ichigo's waist in a vice lip grip as his whole body began shuddering and spasming with his orgasm, a moan was ripped from his throat as he saw white

"Ichi….gooooo!" He cried as he reached his crest, thick white liquid spilling between their two bodies. Ichigo picked up his pace as the other's warmth clamped down on him he groaned in ecstasy spilling his heat inside of the blue haired man, thrusting until his dick had quit pumping. They both lay there exhausted, Grimmjow lazily running his hands on Ichigo's back, and nuzzling his face into the younger's neck.

"Is that making love?"

"Yes, did you like it?"

"Yes, we don't do that we've never done that. We just mate." He said quietly, the orange haired boy pulled back and planted a kiss on his nose.

"I know, that's why I wanted to show you. We do it to mate and for pleasure."

"Can we do it again?"

"Not right now, you're going to be sore. I take it you haven't bottomed?"

"No" Grimmjow said shyly "no one has ever been able to take me before. I have always been too strong."

"Well" Ichigo said "I expect you will give me hell but this might be worth it."

Grimmjow grinned evily "you bet I'll be giving you hell next time you'll have to work way harder to dominate me, maybe even get a little violent."

"You kinky kitty!"

After they had gotten cleaned up and dressed they decided to head to the kitchen to see if they could find anything to eat, after all sex does work up quite the appetite. Ichigo had relieved Grimmjow of the leash but kept the collar on, Grimmjow walked behind Ichigo, not because he was being particularly submissive but to get a good hard look at the other man's ass. They were going through the fridge when Grimmjow heard a voice next to him

"Anything good in there?" He turned and couldn't speak. Standing next to him was a slim man, with a dark brown bob and two feathers on his face. One feather yellow and one red. He dropped the leftovers he was holding and simply stared.


	8. In which Grimmjow hurts

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. **

**Grimmjow is coming off nip but having some issues with himself, uh oh is he starting to FEEL? **

Grimmjow just stared, the leftovers clattering onto the floor noisily. Ichigo poked his head out of a cupboard, mouth full of food and watched in horror as Grimmjow punched the man and ran away. Blood pouring from the man's nose Ichigo rushed over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels.

"I'm so sorry" he muttered "I didn't think he'd react like that."

"Well, he was practically raped, not that he didn't mind it, but he didn't have a choice" the other sniffed, gingerly holding the paper towel to his nose.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, even with the bloody nose he was still worth every bit of it, not to mention your generous payment. This is still quite unbeautiful however." His eyebrows knit together in annoyance.

"Yumichika, I'm sorry, I really didn't think Grimmjow would flip out, must be the catnip still."

"You gave him catnip?! What for, are you stupid?!" The feminine man asked, sounding concerned.

"Why? He needed to settle down; we had some things to discuss."

"And if he decked me what do you think he's going to do to you when he finds out you drugged him?" Ichigo stopped at the other man's comment, oh no. He was going to be in deep shit with the proud male, the same male who not even an hour ago he had made love to. Ichigo let out a frustrated groan, Yumichika shoved him away.

"Go after him you fool! He's probably confused and hurting, you did this now fix it!" The man's tone was commanding something Ichigo had never known him to have. Quickly he hurried after Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was outside, roaming around the perimeter of the castle, he was furious, now he knew who the faceless man was that took him against his will. He enjoyed it that much he admitted but was it really against his will, damn straight it was he didn't ask for it, didn't want it…Didn't know, he didn't know how all those others had felt, those squealing Hollows beneath him as he savagely rammed into their bodies, their cries of pain that he had snarled and laughed at. He punched at a boulder, frustrated, shattering the rock. He never gave it a second thought, that's just how it was life was pain, blood and death, only the strongest survived there was no room for tenderness or concern. Yet, he knew while he was taken against his will it was not unkind, he bent his head low as his shoulders began to shake, his bright blue hair shrouding his face. What if it hadn't been kind? Ichigo had him bound, surely anyone could have taken advantage of him, but they didn't and they made sure he was satisfied too in the end. Tears brimming in his eyes his guilt tore at him, he knew now how he had tortured others for his own pleasure, how he had hurt others just so he could release, and the tears slowly trickled down his cheek. He may be a proud Espada who could take whatever; whenever but now that he had experience a taste of the helplessness he knew how wrong he had been in his thinking. He ran his hand through his hair, he had been lucky while he was helpless, sure he had been embarrassed but he was never hurt, never maltreated, never cried out in pain, and then a memory flashed through his mind

**_"A relationship is more than just sex, we would be partners, it would be mental, physical, and emotional."_**

**_"Grimmjow, will you let me make love to you?"_**

ICHIGO! He sobbed violently, Ichigo. Ichigo wanted him to be a partner, an equal, not just a thing he fucked, not just some helpless Hollow writhing underneath him as he took what he wanted. Ichigo wanted to know him, to care for him. His tears flowed freely as sobs racked his body. His mind wandering

**_He was on the plains of Hueco Mundo, an adjuchas panther slinking forward he saw something he wanted. A small Hollow female quietly eating, without warning he pounced missing her but catching her easily as he chased after her. Her screams of panic were quickly subdued as he hit her across the face with his paw, raking his claws across her cheek as he drew blood. He grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her face into the sand, situating himself behind her, she struggled and continued to scream as he moved her tail aside so he could access her entrance; she let out a sharp piercing scream as he violently thrust into her his length encased in her rebellious warmth. He saw the blood trickle out and smiled, good now he had some lube, he bit down hard on the back of her neck to bring her under control, she whimpered softly. He jack hammered into her, seeking nothing but his own release uncaring to her piercing screams of pain continuing to tear up the soft flesh beneath him he drove himself into her intent on only one thing. His stomach began to coil and he knew his release was to come soon, he picked up the pace and felt her wounds reopen as warm blood coated his shaft; he groaned as he reveled in his ecstasy, the small Hollow continuing to cry out under him. He felt his release leave him, pouring into the Hollow under him as he grunted with the effort burying himself as deep as he could into the body underneath him. He stayed on top of her for a few moments before roughly yanking her out from under him by the nape of her neck, he held the small broken body before him then tore from her shoulder; she screamed in pain. Grimmjow just laughed as he chewed the flesh, a fuck and a snack, nothing better than that._**

He began to shake, fuck, FUCK how wrong he had been what he had done. He felt a strong arm around him and looked up into warm brown eyes.

"Grimm" Ichigo said softly holding the sobbing man. Ichigo had never seen him like this, proud, arrogant Grimmjow now in his arms completely broken.

"I didn't know, I didn't know how it could be, I've been so cruel" the blue haired man sniffled. Ichigo tightened his grip around the man he loved, hoping this wasn't due to the catnip but highly suspecting it was.

"Do you want to talk about?" He asked quietly, not pressuring the other man but letting him know he was there if he needed it. Grimmjow sniffled loudly wiping his nose and nodding. He told Ichigo of how it was in Hueco Mundo, how he had taken so many against their will and then either injured or eaten them. Ichigo listened in horror part of him wanting to recoil away from the man and part of him wanting to hold him tighter. This was Hueco Mundo, land of the Hollows and they weren't known for their manners, he grimaced at the stories pouring out of Grimmjow's mouth, the larger man had always been the strongest, never once he had been helpless. The realization smacked Ichigo over the head, he hadn't meant to break the man's spirit completely but to simply take him down a notch, to tame him; and now he'd done this. He alone was responsible for this man's overwhelming misery, he had done this with own two hands, startled Ichigo began to shake slightly, Grimmjow didn't notice as he was shaking himself. No, no stay a voice in his head commanded and he put his head on top of Grimmjow's and began to cry with the broken man but for different reasons. The two met sat there on the plains of Hueco Mundo holding each other, Grimmjow crying until he fell asleep as Ichigo silently carried his blue haired lover to their bed. Gently removing his clothes pulled the covers up and looked into his face

"Grimm, I'm so sorry for making you go through this. Hopefully you can forgive" a lone tear dropped onto the pillow next to the sleeping man. Ichigo sighed and snuggled down behind the older male, draping his arm across his waist and pulling him closer feeling like his heart would break with the realization of what he had made him face. Burying his face in the others back he sighed, tomorrow was another day he would make it up to him he swore to himself.


	9. In which Grimmjow learns the truth

**and because i can't sleep, or rather i can't breathe *i HATE being sick* i bring you another chapter.**

**poor Grimm am I being too mean?**

**thanks for the reviews lovelies! as always makes my day!**

Grimmjow awoke with a start the sunlight streaming in brutally across his face, snarling he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He rolled over? He flexed his limbs and discovered them free of restraints, he felt his neck, the collar was still in place but for all intensive purposes he was mostly free. He yawned and stretched lazily, his head pounding; what the hell? He rubbed his temples in agitation the last thing he could recall was talking to Ichigo in the desert, talking to him, it was something serious but the memory escaped him. He got up slowly walking towards the bathroom when the glint of metal caught his eye, he saw the leash on the desk with a piece of paper sitting under it, and he picked it up

**Hey Grimm**

**Hope you slept well**

**See you when you're up**

**Oh, and I don't think we need this anymore do we?**

**Ichi**

He smirked, and searching for a pen to scribble a note of his own opened the top drawer of the desk and began to rummage around, he wanted to let Ichigo know he was going to go visit his friends. He reached back into the drawer and grabbed a pen but also something else, frowning he pulled it out and saw it was pink envelope that had previously been open, curious he flicked it open.

**_Ichigo_**

**_Hope you and Grimmjow enjoyed the catnip, I think he is awfully cute._**

**_Also, I left his favorite in the fridge._**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Orihime_**

Catnip? What the fuck was that? Wait, wait a minute….Ichigo had brought him dinner, had taken a shower and he had started feeling funny and then, then they'd…it all rushed back to him.

WHAT THE FUCK!THAT LITTLE ORANGE HEADED PIECE OF SHIT!THE LYING DICKHEAD!HOW COULD HE?! HE SAID, HE SAID…..

…..all he said was a lie, he's not better than us….using us and discarding us….do I not matter at all, did nothing I said last night reach him?...Did it fall on deaf ears like it did for me?...

Grimmjow sank to his knees clutching the envelope as he roared in rage that shook the room.

****Earlier****

Ichigo was sitting in Starrks room with Renji, Uuryu, Toshiro, Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Byakuya and Rukia. The shinigami's had learned more about Aizen's escape as Toshiro had just returned, he was perched on the top of a couch, shifting anxiously which wasn't like the young captain.

"Let me get this straight" Renji said "because Aizen had used his power on Central 46 he was able to do so without his sword at the sentencing?" The white haired captain nodded.

"Which means" Byakuya said quietly "that the whole time he had them believing they had sentenced him, when they had done nothing. And as far as I know no one was aware he could use his power without his sword, and Ichigo is the only one who isn't susceptible to his power." Byakuya sighed "and even worse it means Aizen still has his powers and may even be manipulating us into thinking he isn't here, in short we have no idea where he is but it's safe to assume he's up to nothing good."

Shuuhei stood up "Ichigo hasn't sensed him, or anything. I know that doesn't mean much, but that's the upside as he is the only one who could see through his facade; problem is now we have to guess where he's going to attack."

"He won't attack Seireitei, there are more people there than here, plus this was his stronghold he's going to want it back; he's going to try to sway the remaining Espada." Rukia said matter of factly "Ulquiorra said he would fight with us, and I know others have but I am honestly not sure what will happen once they are facing him. It's entirely possible that they could change their minds, and we need to be prepared for that."

Matsumoto let out a long sigh "I don't know why we can't just have sake, get him wasted and then kill him." Toshiro threw a shoe at her, she dodged effectively. "Nnoi won't care who he's fighting as long as he gets to fight" she pouted.

"Nnoi is it?" Toshiro turned his cool gaze on her, she ignored him.

"I really can't see Aizen being as big of a drinker as you are Matsumoto" Ichigo said "in fact I don't think I ever saw him drink."

"He isn't the type to lose control so easily" Renji added "I saw him out a few times, but he only had one or two drinks never more."

"So what do we do now?" Uuryu asked the room

"We train" Byakuya answered "we have to train, we are stronger than before but there is a good chance he is as well. We are going to have to have an open line to Seireitei so we can relay any goings on. Shuuhei I want you to request the equipment we need and bring it back, then stay here. I have a feeling travelling will be too dangerous soon. We also should consider Orihime as we don't have healers here, maybe bring some from squad 4 and also bring her here?" The other shinigami's and the quincy nodded.

"And" Ichigo added "we need to see how much the Espada know about Aizen, they are good sources of information."

"Szayeal and I have been working on some things to counteract Aizen's powers, we have made some progress, but it's still very incomplete and volatile." Uuryu stated proudly, they had been making progress which was a plus for the pink haired scientist and Uuryu loved the way his face lit up when he made a new discovery.

Every face in the room grimaced…"Not another punch incident" the moaned in unison.

****Present****

Grimmjow stalked out of the room, that little brat was going to get it, and by it he meant a fist to the face. The collar may restrict his powers but he could still throw a mean punch and he intended on busting up that shinigami's face just like he had busted up his pride. After he had gotten up off the floor he took a shower in a futile attempt to calm down, he realized that Ichigo had done to him what he despised himself now for doing to others, and while it made him see he had been wrong he hadn't know better…but Ichigo had, they all had, they knew it was wrong and they allowed it to happen. Then he was drugged, and taken advantage of, was it really against his will? No, but it felt fucking wrong, something inside him knew it was wrong. There was only one person he could speak to, before he left the room he glanced in the mirror running his hands over his mask. The crack had disappeared.

**Starrk & Grimmjow**

Grimmjow quickly explained the note to Starrk as he paced up and down the room, the lazy brunette nodding here and there letting his friend vent. Starrk was surprised to learn about what happened after everyone had left dinner, he had assumed that Ichigo would take him back to their room and finish it there, instead what Grimmjow was describing was something totally different. Everyone had played a part stimulating the man, but then had left him in Ichigo's hands to take care of.

"That didn't happen to any of us Grimmjow. We were done the same thing to, but once dinner was over we were taken back to our rooms where we could either consent to or refuse the sexual advances of the shinigami."

"And did you consent?"

"Of course I did, as I've said there is a reason I asked for Renji." The brunette said smoothly, his warm tone giving away his care for the red head, "however, we were given the option; I know some denied it as well."

"So your telling me that I was to get a fucking choice?! That everyone else got asked yes or no and I didn't? WHY?" He was pacing again, anymore and a hole would be worn into the floor. He continued his rant "why wouldn't I get a choice? And it wasn't even Ichigo it was this bitch with feathers on his face!"

"Yumichika?" Starrk asked, surprised.

"Yea him, what of it?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"He's not just some bitch. He's one of Seireitei's top courtesan's. He only does high class jobs for a high price, Ichigo must have paid something serious to get him to be with you. From what I understand he doesn't do Arrancar's." Starrk said patiently, hoping maybe this would calm the man; it almost seemed like Ichigo just wanted him to have a good time but had gone about it horribly wrong.

"You mean he got paid to fuck me?!" He yelled "who the hell does that? What am I? Just some damn toy for his amusement? Why didn't he bother to ask me what I wanted? Maybe I would have said yes?! He didn't even try, didn't give me a chance!" He sat down running his hands through his hard and leveled his icy blue eyes with Starrk solemn brown ones.

"What do I do Starrk, I know he did me wrong, he did that and then the next day drugged me so he could have sex with me and made me BOTTOM!" Starrk let out a snort at that, not because it was funny but because of all the things to be pissed about it was being drug Grimmjow though, that was going too far, why would the boy do that?

"Did you like it?" He asked, trying to regain composure and not show the concern he was feeling. Grimmjow fidgeted, his feet suddenly becoming interesting

"Well, it wasn't bad…."

"Then where's the harm?"

"Starrk, do you…you know?" He asked hesitantly

"Hmm. Yes mostly, but sometimes Renji lets me top, it is only fair. We enjoy it both ways."

"I'm beginning to wish I had Renji" Grimmjow muttered, getting up and pacing again. "Either way it's not fair, the little ass went against me. Didn't give me a choice then has some pay for hire shinigami slut ride me when I don't know what's going on; then DRUGS me to get me to fuck him!" He sounded exasperated, Starrk wasn't about to tell him it was more than likely because of who he was. Even Nnoitra was more cooperative than Grimmjow, which was saying something. Starrk saw the wrong in what Ichigo had done and agreed he should have given Grimmjow the choice but he couldn't say that. It would only incite the man more, and that was the last thing anyone needed with the approaching threat of Aizen.

"Have you talked to Ichigo? Maybe that would help?"

Grimmjow stopped "no, he was gone when I woke up, left me a note saying to find him and that we didn't need the leash anymore…obviously." Starrk scratched his goatee

"Hmmm, that's a good sign though? Maybe try to talk to him?"

"Fuck that, I don't want to talk I want to KILL. I can't believe him, making me think he cared when all he did was lie to me! He told me he wanted to be with me and more than just physical so I gave in, I was weak and drugged and let him have me. I wanted to know what it was like to be with someone, and now" he slammed his fist down onto the table "now I find out its all lies and he was just using me!" Starrks eyes flew wide at the outburst, he had no idea Grimm had ever felt anything for the orange headed shinigami; but apparently he had and until recently had thought it was been reciprocated. Shit, this was bad, very very bad. Grimmjow wasn't one to take this lightly, and Starrk knew the proud man was never vulnerable to anyone and certainly not to the degree he had been with Ichigo. Starrk groaned, this was going to end badly.


	10. In which Ichigo bleeds

**Thank you all for the continued reviews and support. It means a lot as I this and my other fic I am also currently writing are the first two I have ever attempted. So glad they are liked=)**

**Here's a little something for your Sunday coffee, it's going to get much darker after this chapter, just a warning.**

Grimmjow was magnificently pissed, he followed Ichigo's reaitsu to the main room where he and several others were gathered, he growled low in his throat and all the heads turned. Without a second though he sonido'd to Ichigo and grabbed him, fleeing the room and heading to the desert. He had a score to settle, this man was going to feel his wrath, collared or not.

"Grimm?! What the hell?" The teen asked shocked.

He circled his prey, his Ichigo, this feeling in his chest, was this betrayal? Hurt? Sadness? Pain? He let out a feral scream as he launched himself at the shinigami, landing on his chest he began to punch him, hearing the bones crack underneath his fists. Punch after punch he landed on that pretty face, wanting to hurt it as bad as he hurt. He felt the blood on his hands from the wounds he was giving to the younger man. He may have external wound the blue headed ball of fury thought, but I have internal wounds to last 5 lifetimes.

He leaned over, resting his forearm on the man's throat, crushing his esophagus."You fuckin bastard! You really had me going, thought it was funny did ya?!" He screamed in Ichigo's face, spit flying from his mouth in his anger. Ichigo attempted to shield himself but Grimmjow had his arms pinned down with his knees. Oh no, this bastard wasn't going anywhere, he was going to make him pay!

Ichigo yelled, flaring his reaitsu so that it knocked the older man off. Grimmjow, who was still wearing his power limiting collar, went flying. Ichigo got up slowly, blood trickling from his mouth and cheek. He looked at Grimm, there was a feral, manic look about him as he bounced on his toes like a boxer. His cyan eyes boring into Ichigo with a flaring hatred in them, what was going on? Why was Grimm so worked up he had thought they were ok….His mind snapped into place, oh no, oh no….

"Grimm" he said weakly and started toward the man.

"Don't fuckin' come near me!" He spat "your nothing but a liar. I thought you really wanted me, wanted us, cared for me!"

"I do" he said, defeated, he knew where this was going. He hung his head regretting everything he did. He had asked Yumichika for a favor thinking Grimmjow would love it, never knowing he would see it as a form of rape, he just wanted him to have an exceptional time. He had approached Orihime about the catnip, and she had gotten it for him without question only knowing who it was for; she truly had no idea what it was going to turn into was something akin to truth serum.

"No, you don't! If you did you never would have drugged me, or paid some guy to let me fuck him! How could you?! How could you betray me?! Haven't I been through enough?!" He quieted down and looked into Ichigo's face, his eyes tinged with sadness "after everything I told you, why didn't you at least tell me….tell me anything." Ichigo felt his heart grinding against his chest

"Grimm…I…I'm sorry, do what you need to." He looked down, unable to meet the man's eyes, unable to handle the sadness he saw reflected there. He was snapped out of his haze by a fist connecting with his chin, he flew upwards and landed a few feet away on the sand, then Grimmjow was on him, straddling him punching him, he felt his lip split and bleed. He just laid there, he knew he deserved it, he knew what he had done how bad and wrong it was; he was stupid to think Grimmjow wouldn't realize it. No he knew Grimmjow would he had just hoped he wouldn't. The punches kept coming, then Grimmjow got off him and began kicking him in the sides with all his strength, Ichigo felt his bones crack, he gasped with pain.

"You lied to me! I thought you were being honest; wanting a relationship, telling me you cared! You just tricked me, you USED me! I was just an object to you! Was that it?! " Ichigo lay there silent as another kick connected with his already fractured rib. Grimmjow continued the assault, each kick finding its mark and raising the smaller man's body up in the air. Ichigo refused to fight back, this was his punishment and it was well deserved. He felt Grimmjow kicking him, punching him, he looked he was crying? Why was Grimmjow crying? He felt the tears hit his face and mingle with the blood there, slowly making a river down his cheek and pooling into the sand.

"I cared Ichigo! Damnnit I fucking cared about you! I always have, you said you felt the same! You said it was always us for each other! WHY?! Why did you lie?!" Grimmjow collapsed in the sand next to Ichigo's bloody, broken body. His body shaking with rage he felt a hand on his cheek, he slapped it away.

"Grimm…" Ichigo said his voice weak "I never lied. That was the truth, I am sorry for what I did."

"Shit, like I'd believe you now!" He scoffed.

"You don't have to, I don't blame you. I went about it wrong, for that I am sorry. I'm not sorry I got to spend time with you.." his voice broke off as he coughed and Grimmjow saw blood on his hand, alarmed his eyes widened. He got up and began slowly backing away, no…no…NOOOO! What had he done? Oh my god, had he done this? In his rage he hadn't realized how hard he was beating Ichigo and the fact that he was met with no resistance despite the younger man being easily able to beat him. He and Ichigo had always understood each other with their fists more than anything else, was this…an apology? He turned to the bloody body of the man who had stolen his heart

"Ichigo" he said brokenly, no answer.

"Ichigo, please…" He shook his shoulder, his head lolled to the side, mouth open draining blood, eyes blank.

"ICHIGO!" He screamed shaking the younger man with all his strength, he cradled his bloodied face in his hands and cried as for once the skies of Hueco Mundo opened and began to pour down on them.

****At an undisclosed location****

"Sir, we are almost ready."

"Good" said a smooth baritone "how much longer until preparations are complete?"

"Only a matter of days."

"Perfect, ready the Hogyoku.. Kaname."

****Meanwhile at Las Noches****

Grimmjows insane spiritual power patterns were getting everyone on edge, Starrk literally had to hold Renji down. He quickly explained to the group what he and Grimmjow spoke of without giving too much away, it was clear he and Ichigo had a score to settle.

"It doesn't matter!" Renji screamed struggling against him "I can hardly feel Ichigo anymore, something's not right."

"Or" Nnoitra said, giving a huge grin "it's fine an he got wat was comin." Matsumoto yanked roughly on his leash

"Nnoi!" she pouted "that's not nice!" The thin man grinned

"If ya had done that ta me, I'd be pissed too. An he was tha only one who got treated like that, it don't make sense ta him or ta us."

"I agree" Byakuya said quietly "I don't understand it, but I agree with Nnoitra. Why the different treatment, he has a right to his anger in this case."

"It is Grimmjow we're talking about here, he doesn't know restraint!" Rukia protested.

Hallibel looked thoughtful, playing with Toshiro's hair; she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, he nodded

"Grimmjow is the Espada of destruction," she said evenly "so what do you think is going to happen when he realizes the one he loves betrayed him? If he truly represents despair the ramifications will be extreme."

"Fuck, Ichigo! " Renji said, continuing to squirm in Starrks grasp.

"Renji! Settle down, there isn't much we can do and we still feel him. It seems the fighting has slowed, we can go check on them soon but any earlier and we are going to get dragged into this mess too!" Uryu explained.

Renji started to protest but was cut off by Byakuya

"it is obvious there is a score to settle here, Ichigo has to fight his own battles and atone for what he did. Grimmjow will do it violently, as usual, we know Ichigo can handle, especially since Grimmjow still has his collar on." Renji's face fell, he knew his captain was right but he still wanted to go help his friend. He felt Starrks hand tighten on his shoulder

"it will be alright" he said softly to Renji "he may hurt him but he won't kill him."

The doors flew open and there stood Grimmjow with Ichigo hanging limply in his arms. His body covered in the other man's blood, his face splattered with it. Ichigo wasn't moving, wasn't speaking, hell you could hardly tell he was breathing.

"Grimm!" Nel started towards him, the man looked wild, eyes darting around the room. He began to back up

"No, just…help him" he said in a broken voice barely above a whisper. "Please, please!"

Szayeal went to Ichigo and immediately took him from his arms and went to the lab, Grimmjow visibly relaxed. Renji started toward him

"what the fuck did you do asshole?! He better not be dead! If he dies"he said pointing Zabimaru at the Espada's chest "you die."

Grimmjow backed out of the room and fled into the night.


	11. In which Grimmjow is found

**to clear something up as was pointed out to me by one of you fabulous reviewers the reason orihime didn't heal ichigo is because she only comes twice a week or so to cook and see Renji, and if need be heal. I don't include her much but she will pop up again. The main reason she isn't in this too much is a. i don't really like her character and b. she is a high school student so she still continues go to school**

**Uryu is getting his work from her, and Ichigo well, guess he'll be doing make up for some time. hope that helps some.**

**also, thank you thank you for the lovely reviews and comments. it seems people have been affected by my little brainchild i hope you continue to enjoy.=)**

"Really Renji" Szayeal said simply "your overreacting the boy is just unconscious. He should come too soon." Szayael informed the red head who was wearing a hole pacing up and down in his lab.

"In the meantime, we need to find Grimmjow." Byakuya suggested.

"No we fuckin don't! That asshole did this to him, he can just-" Renji quieted as Starrk placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We do, Ichigo would never forgive us or himself if anything happened to Grimmjow, and do you really want to tell him we didn't even try when he wakes up?"

"Starrk has a point" Rukia said evenly "Grimmjow is out there with a power limiting collar and we know Aizen has escaped yet have no idea where he is. This is not a good situation and we need to find him immediately.

The group quickly decided that the search party would include Byakuya, Renji, Nel *for her healing drool powers*, and Nnoitra, the rest would stay to guard Las Noches. The fanned out over the desert, following his hap hazard tracks. Renji felt a twist in his heart as he could see where every so often Grimmjow had fallen to his knees on the ground, maybe that damned Espada really did have a heart. He chewed on what Starrk had told him Ichigo had done; Renji had never known the boy to be malicious at all just naïve; and now that naivety was going to get him in big trouble. To be sure he saw where Grimmjow was coming from in a sense and yet at the same time didn't understand it at all. Is this sort of catastrophe what happens when the two most stubborn hard headed people in existence care for each other? A call from Byakuya got everyone's attention, he had found another set of footprints, and they intersected with Grimmjow's. The problem was Grimmjow had obviously been lying down, and where the two people met only one set of footprints had left.

****Aizen's hideout****

"Myah Myah whadda we gon' do with the kitty cat Aizen?" Gin spoke in the silence that had taken hold after Tousen had brought Grimmjow to them.

Aizen smiled serenely "why, place him under our control what else Gin?" He smiled, malice dancing across his handsome features.

"We need to let him rest" Tousen said softly "when I found him he had collapsed, blood of the soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki on him; I don't know if he even saw me, I never got any affirmation from him."

"I wonder wha happened to him ta make him like that? Ya think he hurt Ichigo?"

"I can only hope" Aizen said "I am beginning to think this little kitty will be VERY useful to us. We should let him rest; I have something special in mind for him once he is healed."

Grimmjow awoke alone in the blackness, how had he gotten here? And where was here? He slowly got up and opened the window, the sunlight poured in, it must be morning. He was in a simple room with a queen size bed, the room had an overstuffed chair, a desk and a bathroom; nothing too fancy but certainly better than the desert. He wandered into the bathroom and his jaw dropped, the room may have been small but the bathroom was anything but. In the middle of the bathroom stood a marble claw foot tub, the marble was breathtaking orange with gold flecks in it; he shook his head it reminded him of Ichigo. To his left the counter stretched the length of the room with golden sinks that looked like bowls resting on top of the counter that was the same gold flecked marble with faucets gently arching down into them, they were motion sensor and he smiled as he stuck his hand under one and was rewarded with a stream of water. Directly behind the tub on the back wall was a shower, the same marble on the tub and counter was the floor of the shower, he opened the glass door and saw gold showerheads all at different levels to clean your whole body; he turned to his right to see a huge walk in closet. At the back of the closet was a large cherry wood dresser, the closet had several articles of clothing in it the closet itself was even bigger than the bedroom; hell he may as well live in the closet. Deciding he would at least clean up before he went to go find his benefactor he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

Closing his eyes was probably the worst idea he could have as the warm water hit his body; his thoughts went to Ichigo and his gold flecked eyes flashing confusion and anger as he had hit him. He leaned his head back and remembered when they had made love how Ichigo's hands had felt how he had filled him so sweetly, a soft sigh escaped his lips as looking down he saw himself beginning to get hard. He brought his hand to his member; he wasn't a fan of self-pleasure but he felt a primal need to get off at this point. As he thought of Ichigo and stroked himself he felt the pain, the sorrow, the betrayal and the love all over again, he imagined how Ichigo had touched him, made him feel how he had said he cared for him. Grimmjow bit his lower lip as tears escaped his eyes continuing to pump himself against his hand as he felt the all too familiar warmth coil in his stomach he groaned he needed this release, all the pent up anger and frustration poured out of his as his hot seed fell on his hand. A feral sound burst forth from the back of his throat and with a few thrusts into his hand he was finished.

He got dressed and went out of his room quietly to where he heard voices, he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks recognizing Tousen and Gin.

"Well lookit wat ha kitty dragged in" Gin purred warmly, walking towards Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" He demanded softly.

"Grimmy is that anyway ta greet us? Tousen gotcha back here, he found ya in the desert see? Said ya weren't right, we brought ya here."

Grimmjow nodded "and for thank I thank you, but I need to be going."

"No, we really think you should stay" came a voice from the door he recognized all too well. Aizen!

"And why is that?" He tried to appear aloof and calm but inside he was freaking out. Aizen was here, he had to get back to Las Noches and warn everyone.

"Because you can't leave." He said simply.

"The hell I can't" he strode toward the door and was thrown back from it immediately. What in the hell was going on?! He tried again only to find the same thing; he cast a deadly look at the smirking Gin.

"As I said Grimmjow, you can't leave."

"And why the fuck not? I don't want to stay here!"

"It is my will that you remain and so you will." Aizen said smoothly, exiting the room.

Grimmjow rounded on the two remaining men "who wants to explain this bullshit to me?"

Tousen stepped forward "very simply put you are not able to do anything Aizen does not want you to, he has implanted the replica of the hogyoku inside your body."

Grimmjows mouth hung open. "He did what? Why the fuck?!"

"So you see" Tousen continued not bothered by the outburst "he has figured out a way to replicate it, and alter it so he can control all of the replicas and the being they are inside. "

"You mean Aizen is controlling me?"

Gin broke in "he ain't controllin' ya totally right now. His will is your will an he don't wantcha ta leave so ya won't."

Grimmjow began looking at his body, trying to find where the damn thing was.

"It won't do you any good" Tousen said "his will is for it to remain inside you, the only way would be for one of us to remove it which we won't."

He had been mistaken when he woke up in Las Noches and thought that was fresh hell; this was truly beyond any hell he had ever experienced. Forgive me Ichigo, he thought knowing he would be made to face the man he loved in battle.

****Las Noches****

Ichigo had awakened and it was all anyone could do to keep him calm. Szayael had tranquilized him as he had gotten quite out of hand demanding to know where Grimmjow was and hadn't taken kindly to the answer of I don't know. Uryu heard footfall meaning the search party was back, Byakuya stood in the door and beckoned to him.

"It's no good, we can't find him. We did find something on interest though." Quickly the story was relayed to Uryu about the two sets of footprints which seemed to greatly concern the group. The only conclusion was to search again the following day, and no one was sure how to break it to Ichigo knowing the young man would take it hard. Whatever happened they could safely assume Grimmjow either carried someone or someone carried him, when the group had broken up he found Uryu once again.

"There is one thing that concerns me." He said so softly no one else would hear. Uryu's ears perked up for Byakuya to be concerned was never good.

So quietly that could barely make it out Byakuya whispered "the reaitsu surrounding the footprints that intersected was Kaname Tousen's."


	12. 12 In which Grimmjow is returned

**thank you for the wonderful reviews as always you continue to amaze me with the fact that you are digging my story=)**

**and much thanks the lovely fuusunshine who was a sounding board for whats coming=) check out her story 7 days.**

**A week later**

**Desert**

Grimmjow awoke to something nuzzling his face; he slowly opened his eyes to find them crusted closed with sand. Unceremoniously he grunted and reached a hand out to move whatever it was that was accosting his face. He felt moisture on his hand and forced his mind past its sleepy haze to realize it was a small hollow dog like creature that was nuzzling him. He choked back a sob as he reached for it, gently petting it on the head; that's when he felt a twinge of pain in his left shoulder and noticed blood. What had happened? The last thing he remembered he was speaking to Aizen about the fact that the damn hogyoku was inside him. What the hell was that fucker up to? He had to tell someone, struggling to get to his feet and finding he could not he flared his spiritual pressure as much as he could hoping that Ichigo sensed it before other Hollows did. Lying back down on the ground he reached out for the hollow dog and snuggled it close as his eyes closed and sent him into darkness again.

**Las Noches**

Ichigo stood stock still, he wasn't too good at reiatsu sensing but he KNEW with every ounce of his being that he had just felt Grimmjow, he looked at Byakuya who was seated close by and saw the slightest sign of the noble stiffen as well. YES it had to be Grimmjow, there was only one reiatsu like that, he gave the noble a meaningful look and without another word the two headed into the desert of Hueco Mundo. Byakuya led the way to where he felt the man; he couldn't shake the feel of unease about him. Tousen's reiatsu was all over the footsteps he had found a week ago, none of the others had sensed it and Uryu was the only other soul who knew sworn to not tell even Szayeal. Now why was Grimmjow out here undoubtedly alone and with weakened reiatsu? The only logical explanation would be that he escaped after being captured but even then it wasn't like Aizen to let his enemies live; no something else was at play here. Ichigo was relieved when he felt the familiar pulsing of the blue headed man's reiatsu he had so much to say to apologize for, to atone for. His eyes began to water just thinking of it, he had been so worried and irritable that the normally taciturn Uryu had given him a sedative in his tea to "calm his ass down" as he had been told. It seemed like time dragged by even though he knew they were moving as fast as they could but it still wasn't fast enough for the impatient orange headed teen. He sensed they were getting nearer and then Byakuya stopped and stood still, his posture not relaxed but curious and Ichigo looked to where he was staring.

On the ground maybe 5 feet from them lay Grimmjow, his clothing torn up and blood soaking into the ground from his left shoulder. It appeared to be a sword wound; he must have fought with them he thought with glee at the knowledge Grimmjow had escaped and possibly defeated them. His blue hair tangled, dirty and completely unkempt scattered across the white sand of the desert in stark contrast, a pained expression on his face as he lay there. Strangest though was the small purple dog with a hollow mask and a frizzy tail standing in front of the man snarling at them.

"Well" Byakuya said with what could almost pass for humor "it appears he has made a friend." Ichigo approached slowly and the dog growled louder at him and backed up close to Grimmjow.

"C'mere little guy I won't hurt you I just want to help my friend" Ichigo told it.

"Ichi?" Said a cracked voice

"GRIMM!" Ichigo practically jumped out of his skin.

Grimmjow reached toward the dog-hollow, gently petting it and murmuring assurances to it. He moved his head slightly so he could see Ichigo.

"I knew you'd come. Arigato" and passed back out.

_"It doesn't do anything that isn't my will." Aizen said_

_"Your will?" Dream Grimmjow asked the smirking man._

_"Oh yes, my will; which means you are now my puppet. I can see everything you do as now you are connected to me inexplicably."_

_Grimmjow started yelling "no fuck that, I don't believe you! Even you aren't capable!"_

_He watched in horror as Aizen's smile grew, "oh no I am more than capable, you have no idea. The Intel you are going to provide me is exquisite and those shinigami's will never know."_

_Grimmjow tried to leave but was flung back by an invisible force only to look up and see that all knowing smirk. Shit!_

"Why is he thrashing around so? It's awfully ugly." Yumichika said to Szayeal.

The pink haired scientist shook his head "I don't know, could be a bad dream most likely but I've not known him to ever have any. Not that he'd tell me anyways" he muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"How long till he's better?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Once he wakes up I want to continue to monitor him, his injuries while being severe were not life threatening just incapacitating. And "he waved at the dog-hollow "can someone do something about this?" As if the dog had heard him he growled and glared at the offending man. Ichigo scooped up the dog and walked out of the room toward the kitchen.

"Hey boy, you can stay with me and I will take you to see him every day ok? But you have to stay out of Szayeal's way or he may eat you for lunch…literally." The dog sat down and wagged its tail then trotted to follow Ichigo as he headed to his room.

"Uryu, how is it really?" Byakuya asked quietly.

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "it's like Szayael says; he is injured but not mortally. The wound in his left shoulder is the worst and it appears a sword of some sort was used. What also concerns me is all over his body there are other wound some severe and some minor but we are healing them all anyways."

"Did you sense Tousen?"

"No, there was no lingering reiatsu on this one at all, just his and that dogs."

"I see, so are we to believe he escaped? I don't think Aizen would let him live, and to find him in the desert like that. Something isn't adding up here Ishida."

"No" he spoke in an almost whisper "it's not, but we can't not treat him. While we are doing this maybe we can find some things out. And I can't tell Szayael so I am doing the investigating myself. Byakuya can you do me a favor?" The raven headed man nodded his assent.

"Can you go back to where you found the reiatsu and get some for me?" He handed him a small vial, "this way I have a baseline." The older man took the bottle and before Uryu could say anything else he flash stepped away.

**Upstairs area in Las Noches**

A soft knock on Rangiku and Nnoitra's door sounded, Rangiku feeling somewhat annoyed got up to answer it cause that worthless asshole of a toothpick certainly wasn't about to.

"Oh don't worry I'll get the door" she sing songed as she made her way past him.

He grinned showing his wide teeth "I figured ya would."

She opened the door to see Nel standing there, looking somewhat contrite, and shutting the door behind her she stood by the woman.

"Nel?"

"Bya-boo wanted me to give this to you" she said shoving an envelope in her hand "he said he found it with Grimmjow. Nel didn't want to deliver it because Nel was scared it could hurt Rangiku."

The other woman smiled and hugged her green haired companion.

"It was found with Grimmjow?"

"Yes. It was in his pocket. Bya-boo said you are lucky he found it and no one else for he did not open it."

"Thank you Nel, I am glad he did not. Please give him my thanks and thank you for getting it to me." She was rewarded with a big grin from the other lady before she bustled off downstairs. Stepping back inside she headed towards the bedroom

"Wat was that about? Wat Nel want with us?"

"Not us toothpick, me. Now leave me in peace" she said as she shut the door to the bedroom leaving a confused Nnoitra.

Settling down by the window she gripped the letter, recognizing the writing her eyes began to water. She slowly unfolded the note and read it, looking out the window as silent tears fell, she clenched the note and held it next to her heart.

"Gin…" she whispered, willing him to hear her.


	13. in which ichigo realizes what is

**so so much love to all of you who are favorting and following this story. i don't have any writing experience and nor do i outline my stories so it means a lot that it is being so well received.**

**as always i appreciate reviews and feedback.**

**MUAH MUAH thanks for reading my brainchild!**

**After the battle in Hueco Mundo**

_Sinking_

_Falling_

_Slowly_

_Deeply_

_Into darkness_

_No pain_

_Just….peace..._

_What's that light? That feeling? Did someone just grab me?_

_Eyes cracking open, barely seeing, catching a flash of orange, meeting warm brown eyes._

_"Rest now, I will come back for you" a voice said. No not a voice, Ichigo._

_Eyes closed_

_Floating_

_Hands clasped_

_Till we meet again_

**Seireitei**

A hell butterfly gently alighted on Yamamoto soutaichou's finger

"This is a message for soutaichou from Byakuya Kuchicki" his voice rang.

"Go ahead"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacks has been found. He was found about 20 miles from Las Noches in a bad state; currently he is unconscious while his wounds heal. He had several broken ribs, many abrasions and lacerations, and most troubling was a puncture wound in his left shoulder. Uryu and Szayael have assured me it is not life threatening however will require extensive measures."

"This is good news. Is that all?" Yamamoto asked the butterfly

"No" Byakuya's voice grew quieter "when we were initially tracking him we noticed a set of footprints intersecting with his, the reaitsu belonged to the traitor Tousen. In addition it is highly unlikely Grimmjow could defeat Aizen with a power limiting collar on, so we question his reappearance at this time, we believe him to be innocent but must watch our step now. Finally, Rangiku received an item of interest from Gin." Yamamoto's eyes widened as the message continued on to describe what the letter said not believing his ears.

"Kuchiki taichou, I thank you for the information. I will send reinforcements to Las Noches right away and maintain a strong force here and in the living world, I believe we need to be prepared for the worst on all fronts.

**Several hours earlier at Las Noches**

Everyone except the comatose Grimmjow had gathered in the main room, the situation was grave and everyone knew soon their lives would be in danger.

"Aw hell, why can't we jus go get em'? Why do we gotta wait fer them ta come ta us?" Nnoitra complained, earning him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Matsumoto.

"Shut up toothpick" she grumbled.

"He's right in a way" Toshiro said, giving an icy stare to his vice-captain "the more time we give them the more time they have to plan and defeat us."

"We can request backup" Renji pointed out.

"And how long will backup take to get here? We have no guarantee he won't attack before then!" Rukia said heatedly.

Ichigo stood quickly, forgetting about the dog on his lap who let out a shrill bark at being dumped onto the floor, "I agree we need to attack but we can't go into this blind, and Grimmjow isn't even awake; he may have useful information yet! We don't even know what we're up against."

Matsumoto let out a sigh and looked around the room, she had better fess up. "Yes we do, at least I think we do." She drew the note out from her pocket and placed it in the middle of the table Ichigo grabbed it and his jaw dropped as he read it. Wordlessly he handed it to Byakuya who was next to him; the note slowly passed around the room each person becoming still and silent as they read it.

"Well" Starkk said deadly serious "this certainly changes things." He felt Renji squeeze his hand under the table.

"I will send a message to soutaichou requesting reinforcements, along with permission to retrieve Orihime from the living world. Shuuhei" he said looking at the dark headed man "I will ask that you stay here as well as part of our fighting force if that is agreeable to you?" He was answered by a huge grin and a blush from Hallibel.

"So then, it will be done. Now that we have an idea of what's going on can we trust it?"

Matsumoto was quiet and then met the captains slate grey eyes "every ounce of me says to trust it. Gin has never lied to me before." The eyes around the room widened and blinked understanding the gravity of the woman's trust.

**That night**

Ichigo slept fitfully, the dog-hollow at his side, the nightmares wouldn't leave him. He dreamt about the first time he met the blue haired man, how terrified and intrigued his was.

_Don't forget my name shinigami, Grimmjow Jaegerjacks. You are mine._

He shuddered in his sleep, was that it? They were two sides of the same coin that belonged to one another? His mind flashed to them fighting in Hueco Mundo, the blood, the brutality, the beauty. His release was one of the most incredible things he had seen, the man's teeth sharpened into fangs as his beautiful blue hair shot almost down to his knees. His hands and feet became black paws with some vicious claws and his ears turned into pointed wild cat like ears. It was, in a word breathtaking. It was then Ichigo had known he could never kill this man, for he was truly beautiful.

_Grimm, he thought quietly, Grimm I'm so sorry. I never understood that's what you were, that's why you fought, and I never understood I was your reason. You were mine all along; it was always you ever since I saw you._

The dog-hollow snuggled closer sensing distress as the man tossed and turned in his sleep.

**Rukia & Ulquiorra**

"What do you think about that note?" Rukia asked her quiet counterpart.

Ulquiorra turned away from the window slowly "she seems to believe it, I am not sure whether we should trust the man or not. To be honest I never have."

"We will need to be careful" she stood, walking to stand beside him at the window. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled a startled Rukia closer.

"Yes, I don't think I could bear if it you were hurt." Her eyes went wide as the Espada placed his hand gently under her chin and turned to face her

"Orihime taught me what a heart was, but you taught me how to use it. Knowing it now I can never let you go." She sighed as his lips came down to meet hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss, she heard cracking of bone and pulled back in time to see his mask falling from his head and his hollow hole slowly closing.

"Ulquiorra!" She said as she watched in confusion, even the normally unaffected Espada looked confused as bone fragments hit the floor and a warm glow came from his body. His clothing melted away and changed into that of a black robe and his mask materialized in his hand.

"Rukia…Did I just become a shinigami?" He asked in amazement.

"No" she stated touching his face, her voice shocked and awed "you became a Visored, like Ichigo."

He nodded "is this because I have a heart now?"

"I….I think so? I am not sure" she reached up and unlocked his collar "all I know is we don't need this anymore."

"No" he said huskily "we don't, but there is something else I need…You." His lips fell upon hers again and nibbled with tenderness as if tasting her for the first time, she arched her back against his gentle ministrations her heart feeling full and happy in such a time as this.

**Aizen's hideout several days later**

"Is he still asleep? He needs to wake up, Gin how much damage did you do?" The brown haired man looked dangerously at his subordinate.

"Nah nah ya know I wouldn't kill a kitty. I jus roughed him up a bit an then when it was time I let shinsou at em' and let mah sword drop him by Las Noches fer ya."

"Well, it appears in his weakened and limited state the injuries were too severe so now all we see is the lab and that damn Quincy and Szayael fussing over him!"

Tousen slid up slowly to stand next to Gin

"Sir, if it follows your will can you not will it awake?"

"Of course I can, I do not want to cause unneeded damage to Grimmjow however, and these people need to believe he was simply attacked if he wakes up too soon it might not be as believable."

"He's been out fer days now, surely he can wake up. It won't damage him if he jus wakes up a lil' jus' make him open his eyes or somethin'. After all then maybe we can get some information." Please Rangkiu please have gotten my letter he thought in the back of his mind.

"You are correct Gin, I believe that would be a good course of action, maybe someone will speak to him of their plans."

Time to wake up and do your job Grimmjow Jaegerjacks.

**Las Noches**

Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow watching the machines beep and the lines rise and fall, the man still wasn't awake for some reason, he had never known him to be weak this was odd. Maybe it was from the collar? He didn't think so but what else could it be? He placed the dog-hollow on the bed next to the sleeping man gently, the dog nuzzled itself underneath his hand and curled up; it was too cute watching the big bad Grimmjow and this little creature. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he needed him to wake up so they could make things right now that he finally understood that all along Grimmjow had loved him, and Ichigo had loved him back. They were drawn to each other like moths to a flame.

_Blackness washed over him, he felt something warm under his hand. He felt himself smile slightly at the contact, was it that little dog? Was he still in the desert? Good at least he hadn't been eaten…yet._

_Wake up Grimmjow_

_FUCK! That was Aizen, it reeked of Aizen. Then he remembered_

_"I implanted the hogyoku in you; I have modified it so it bends the person to my will."_

_"Your will?"_

_"Yes, you are my puppet…"_

_"No fuck you Aizen, I won't wake up no way in hell. I won't be your puppet; I was once but not anymore."_

_"I don't see where you have a choice" came the laughing reply "now open your eyes."_

_"NO! FUCK YOU!" Grimmjow's mind roared back, willing himself to he squinched his eyes even further shut._

_"Open them, I command it."_

_Grimmjow fought with all he had and despite his best efforts felt his eyes crack open, he saw the lights above him and a shock of orange hair. Ichigo, he's here, I'm with them…._

"Uryu! Szayael! He's opening his eyes!" Came the excited shout from above him.


	14. In which there is love

**A little birdie told me they wanted some RenjixStarrk smut. Hope you enjoy this=) **

**As always reviews never expected but appreciated my loves!**

**Several days after Grimmjow awoke, in Starrk's room**

Renji was flopped unapologetically all over the bed, he had been worried ever since Grimmjow had regained consciousness, Ichigo had been relieved but Starrk knew the red headed firebrand had been unable to shake the niggling feeling in his gut. Renji rolled over to face the Espada he adored and smiled, something about Starrk always calmed him down, just watching the man itself was soothing, the way he moved was almost gliding his sinewy muscles sliding to and fro across his lean, sculpted body. His hollow hole was at this sternum like Ulquiorra's, it was now visible because his mask had fallen off and Renji found himself wondering if he could throw a pencil through it. The man was gorgeous, wavy chin length brown hair with a bit of stubble on his chin, his light blue grey eyes that he was sure could pierce your soul if he felt like it, standing at only ½ an inch shorter than Renji the red head felt himself well matched.

"Starrk, are you worried?" The brunette looked up

"Yes, but not as much as you. If something is wrong we simply need to figure out what and fix it."

"What if we can't?"

"There is nothing we cannot fix if we try hard enough" he said calmly "however, Grimmjow is up to Ichigo to fix; and it won't go so easily." Renji let out an exasperated sigh

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that!" He heard a small chuckle from Starrk as the man came to sit on the bed next to him

"Renji, you know it's true."

"Yea" the red head pouted "I guess I'm just glad you're not all fucked up."

"Who said I wasn't?" The Espada asked directly.

"Well, you don't act like them and show emotion sometimes. Everyone else seems detached or in bloodlust, but not you." Starrk gave him a slight smile

"I never wanted to fight, Aizen picked us because we were alone and looking for comrades, he filled that void for us. We had never had comrades so we didn't know what to expect, or how we were to treat people then when we were fighting in Karakura something felt wrong. Lilynette and I knew something felt off that Aizen truly didn't view us as comrades but more as tools, when he cut down Hallibel that's when I realized we meant nothing to him and Lilynette and I were comrades first and I would never cut her down." He paused "that made me re think everything; I didn't want to fight those captains but didn't have a choice. I went down without much of a fight because in that last moment I understood what was happening and made it my choice while I still had a choice to make." Renji digested these words for a few minutes, letting it sink in that the Espada hadn't even been trying to defeat the captains once he realized he was disposable, and had accepted his fate with a quiet grace while still making it look like he was fighting so he would not be cut down by Aizen. Starrk turned to look Renji in the face

"Now I know what it's like to have comrades, to have people who care and who have your back. You shinigami have taught me that, but most importantly you have taught me that Renji" he said grasping Renji's chin gently with two fingers he lowered his lips and meet his in a sensual dance.

Renji was helpless against this man's embrace as Starrks mouth met his and his tongue slipped into his mouth to twist and turn tasting him like he needed his very essence; he moaned against the espada's mouth and arched his back meeting his need. He nipped at Starrk's lower lip and felt his hand unbuttoning the man's shirt and relishing in the feel of his cool, taunt skin. Starrk pulled away from the kiss and looked Renji straight in the eyes, reflected back at him in the auburn one's was nothing less than love itself, feeling his chest jump Starrk quickly disposed of his shirt and set to work on Renji's. The milky white skin beneath the harsh black lines was a thing of beauty to him that screamed masculinity in every aspect, he fingers lightly traced them as he nipped at the darkened spots on Renji's neck eliciting a low groan. His fingers pinched the already hard nipples and then moved to rest on the man's hip as his mouth moved lower. Renji felt Starrks hands on his hips and felt his lip gently tracing kisses toward his chest, he gasped when he felt his mouth latch onto a nipple, tongue swirling and gently caressing the nub, he sucked insistently on the tender spot before giving it a quick nibble and going to administer the same affection on the other nipple. Renji felt himself grow harder as Starrk worked his way slowly down his stomach towards his straining erection, he moaned as his pants were quickly disposed with and he felt Starrks tongue enter his hot slit. Starrk slowly tasted the pre cum on Renji's dick before swirling his tongue around the tip of it and gently flicking it underneath, the man bucked his hips toward his mouth and he smiled, he wanted Renji to feel how much he cared for him and to wash his worries away at least for a moment. Gently and slowly he took the whole of Renji in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks sucking slowly and heard a strangled moan from the man above him, glancing up slate eyes met red ones burning with passion, Renji cocked his head and gave Starrk a half smile as if to say keep going and Starrk gladly did. He fumbled in the bedside table coming up victorious with a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up he slowly he eased one finger into Renji's tight, hot entrance and gently pressed inside the man until he was answered with a thrust of the hips and a throaty moan, god it was sexy, slowly he entered another finger stretching his lover. Renji's groans became more insistent and feral as Starrk continued to suck and finger fuck him, finally deeming his partner ready he stood and coated his dick in lube. Looking down he saw lusty auburn eyes as Renji reached for him, crashing their mouths together Renji wound his legs around his waist as Starrk entered him in one thrust. The hot tightness that encompassed the whole of him burned him to the core as his hips snapped into the man below him, his crimson hair fanned out on the bed, his strong legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in tighter each thrust, his tattoos seeming to dance across his heavily muscled body with each move he made. Panting Renji bucked his hips up to Starrks, holding his partner close Starrk continued to drive himself into his deeper and deeper wanting release for them both, he nuzzled Renji's neck and nipped at his tattoos as his lover writhed underneath him in the blissful agony of pleasure. He felt the red heads hands tangle in his hair pulling it slightly and heard the unsolicited moans that escaped his throat, kami it was sexy, almost animalistic. His heart pounding loudly in his ears Starrk felt himself on the brink of pleasure as his vision became blurry

"Ren…Ren….RENNNN!" He threw his head back and screamed pinning the man underneath him own with his hands on his shoulders. He thrust deep and shuddered as he emptied his seed deep within the tight warmth of Renji who met his hips with equal ferocity. When he was finished he looked down to see Renji with half lidded eyes, he reached out and touched Starrks cheek gently and drew him in for a sweet kiss, Starrk noticed something hit his stomach, Renji was still hard.

Renji had felt the full force of Starrk releasing inside him and welcomed it as he saw the man literally howl with pleasure what a glorious sight, his head thrown back, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, chest jutting out, arm muscles flexing and a scream of pleasure that was his name. He gave the man a sweet, tender kiss when he was recovered and then Starrk did the unexpected, he reached for the lube and coated two fingers and, while not breaking Renji's gaze, proceeded to enter himself. Renji gasped as he felt pre cum drip off him at the sight of his lover straddling him fingering himself

"Starrk…" he said astonished, the other man just smiled at him, his gaze full of warmth his eyes connecting to Renji in a way he had never seen. Starrk continued to finger fuck himself and Renji thought it could quite possibly be the hottest sight he had ever seen, his dick straining with need the other man finally removed his fingers and leaning down kissed Renji gently and passionately. Starrk positioned his body over Renji and slowly lowered himself down on his hardness; Renji gritted his teeth as he was enveloped in the warmth of the man above him.

"Move, please move." He whispered to Starrk who began slow rolling undulations of his hips, Renji groaned trying to match his speed. Starrk braced himself on Renji's stomach with his hands giving Renji the perfect view of his cock entering Starrks backside again and again; he was mesmerized as a shock of red curls met the sedate brown ones as he pumped into Starrk. He groaned he knew he couldn't last much longer, reaching his hands down and taking ahold of Starrks he noticed the other man was hard again.

"Starrk" he murmured "grab my hand" he held his left hand up and Starrk grasped it, raising it as high as he could for Starrk to brace and balance with the brunette began bucking his hips harder and bouncing on his cock.

"Oh fuck, fuck yes." Renji moaned, as with his other hand he began to stroke Starrk's hard shaft. Starrk moaned and looked down at Renji, entwined together with their hands, bouncing on top of his dick while being stroked it was almost too much. Renji thrust up into him feeling his heat surround him and knew it wouldn't be long, he opened his eyes to watch the incredibly hot visual he had, Starrk's slim hips going up and down enveloping him, caressing him, letting him fill him, Renji's hand hard at work pumping Starrk's dick wanting him to spill his hot seed all over them both. Starrk had his head hanging down in front, Renji could barely see his face under his hair but caught sight of his pink lips panting and gasping in pleasure. Deciding that was enough Renji began bucking wildly chasing his release, Starrk felt the change and let Renji lead meeting it as best he could, bouncing up and slamming down on the red head he made sure he took him in fully each time. Renji groaned he knew it was going to be soon

"Fuck Starrk…I'm gonna cum soon" he stammered out.

"Pump me harder." Came the cool command from above him. Renji moaned, fuck that was sexy; he pumped Starrk with all he had and felt the man shudder in pleasure as he hit his prostate again and again. He felt his release coiling in his groin he pulled himself up to a sitting position as Starrk snaked his arms around his neck, his knees resting on the bed as they continued their frenzied rhythm. With a feral growl ripped from his throat Renji emptied himself inside Starrk violently, he snapped his hips into the man with force that would have broken anyone else, he hand tightened on Starrk's dick as he came at the same time biting down hard on Renji's neck and pushing his reiatsu inside his red headed lover. Renji yowled and bit down on Starrk's neck in response pulsing his reiatsu into his as well in a natural response to what was being done to him. Starrks hot seed shot between them coating their hard midsections. They stayed like that for a few moments, Renji lifted Starrk's chin with his hand, as he did he saw Starrk gasp and let out a strangled cry as if in pain his hands going to his hollow hole, Renji saw a bright light around the man as he threw his head back and breathing heavily letting out muffled cries of pain every now and then. The hole in his sternum was knitting itself shut slowly, Renji touched it in wonder, he hissed and pulled his finger back as it burned him and wrapped his arms around Starrk as he continued to let out moans of pain. Soon the hole closed and Renji noticed that snaking down Starrk's neck to where his hole used to be was a jagged pattern of intertwining red and blue marks, they were breathtaking, but Starrk was staring at his neck.

"Renji…you.." He gently got off him and tugging on his hand led him to the mirror. They both stood there in their nakedness, Starrks tattoo on his left side and Renji's matching one on his right, where they had bit and placed their energy.

"mated with me." He finished softly.

"How?"

"When I gave you my reiatsu you answered back with your own. It's a gesture of…love." He raised his eyes to meet Renji's. The red head looked surprised but accepting

"It felt natural when I did it, instinctual."

"That's because you feel it too, if you did not this would not have happened."

"Then Starrk maybe I should tell you." Starrk looked at him, worry clouding his features, Renji looking at him dead serious and with affectionate eyes "that Coyote Starrk, I love you."

Starrk's smile couldn't get any bigger as he kissed Renji and said "Renji Abarai I love you too."


	15. Ghost behind the smile

**as always thank you! i have received so many nice comments and feedback from everyone reading this story it would be impossible to give you all proper recognition. your comments and reviews inspire my creativity and without you all i would not have been able to come up with some of the insane ideas i have so thank you all MUAH!**

**also, shameless plug, if you are a renji or shuuhei fan you check out my other story stronger than the shinigami. **

**another shameless plug, my girl fuusunshine has just started a fanfic, check it out it's called 7 days.**

**MUAH LOVE TO YOU ALL! enjoy this next installment.**

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright_**

**_I want to save their light_**

**_I can't escape this now_**

**_Unless you show me how_**

**_When you feel my heat_**

**_Look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_Don't get too close_**

**_It's dark inside_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_Demons-Imagine Dragons_**

Grimmjow found himself at odds with himself quite literally. Ichigo had been overjoyed he was awake but Grimmjow had wished he was still asleep, he knew that Aizen was using the hogyoku inside him to spy and plan his attack so he tried to avoid everyone as much as possible to give the bastard the least amount of access to the information. It wasn't working however as Ichigo had tried numerous times to corner him and speak privately, Grimmjow didn't want to relive the past with the boy because he knew Aizen could use it to hurt Ichigo, hell to hurt all of them. He especially didn't want Aizen to find out that two among them had become Visoreds and their hollow holes had closed, and unfortunately for him there was not much to be done about Aizen finding out as it was obvious their masks were gone but perhaps he could at least keep the reason from him.

After many hours in the lab going over what exactly had happened with the two former espada and their shinigami's it was surmised that love had done it, not just any kind of love but returned whole hearted strong love, the kind that lasts forever. Szayael had said that in the instant both hearts were surrendered completely to the other person that triggered the metamorphosis. What was interesting was that Starrk had lost his mask before his hollow hole closed; the pink headed freak had thought it was due to him only giving half himself to Renji; similarly to Hallibel and that tattooed guy as she had lost her mask too, but still retained her hollow hole. Renji and Starrk both had marked each other as was custom of Arrancars while Ulquiorra and Rukia remained unmarked, the quincy had come up with the hypothesis that each pair reacted differently according to what they needed, for example Renji was a proud man who wanted to shout his love from the rooftops and as a result the pair had physically marked each other so it left no doubt who belonged to who, Starrk was not the type to care about those sort of things by any means but he loved Renji and wanted to declare it to the world so in a quiet yet noticeable way which explained why he wanted to mark his lover. Their markings were beautiful, jagged yet intricate lines of intertwining blue and red snaking from each man's left neck down to their sternums, where Starrk's hollow hole had previously been. Grimmjow sighed, it made sense that those two idiots would mark each other up and make it painfully obvious. Rukia and Ulquiorra were both more quiet and reserved, not needed an outward marking and as a results of their love the two found they were now telepathic with each other, which he thought was a bit creepy but hey as long as they were happy. He caught himself wondering what would he and Ichigo's result be if they were to surrender to each other, there was so much he wanted to tell the boy but every time he opened his mouth to try to explain what happened it slammed shut practically breaking his jaw, and if he tried to write it down he found his hand would not move. Fuck Aizen and his bullshit he would figure a way around this being controlled bit, he HAD to. Shifting restlessly he elicited a small growl from the dog-hollow, petting its head he scooped it up and went outside hoping to find a measure of peace.

**Matusmoto and Toshiro**

The young captain was concerned about his vice-captain, especially after the letter she received from Gin, she hadn't been herself lately and everyone knew why.

"Do you think we can do this?" She asked blankly, turning to meet his icy gaze.

"You mean keep it a secret from Grimmjow? I think we can. What concerns me is that the knowledge of what happens when the Espada's learn to love and give themselves to another will be compromised."

"I think….they are even stronger than previously now than when we fought them. Aizen will know what happens but not why."

Toshiro agreed, he and Ulquiorra had been practicing and the man still maintained the same releases but his reiatsu was something different entirely, instead of the ominous feeling when it was released it was sheer power, Starrk was the same when they fought both easily overpowering the small captain's bankai.

"It seems they have evolved into something else entirely."

The strawberry blonde sighed and looked into her sake "it reminds me of Ichigo, they have something to fight for now. Something to love." Toshiro looked at her, he had never seen her so melancholy.

"Matsumoto, do you not have something to fight for now as well?"

She smiled sadly, "I am not so sure taichou."

**Ichigo and Grimmjow**

He followed the older man's reiatsu outside and found him reclining in the sand with the dog-hollow laying on his stomach, his eyes closed he looked exquisite.

"Ya just gonna stare or you gonna come over here?" He asked gruffly, Ichigo grinned, looked like the man finally wanted to talk. He took a seat next to the man

"Hey Grimm, I uh…well, about what happened.." he trailed off, shit he'd never been good at this, Grimmjow opened his eyes a little and grunted.

"I just, I didn't mean to, I didn't know it'd be like that" he hung his head "I'm sorry." Grimmjow had rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the boy in the face.

"I, well, I wanted it to be the exact opposite of what it was. Guess I wasn't thinking, seems like I have a habit of that" Ichigo peered up from under his bangs sheepishly. "When I had to do that at dinner-"

He was suddenly cut off by Grimmjow's mouth on his, the blue headed man pulled back

"It's ok Ichigo, I forgive you." Grimmjow took hold of his mouth once again; he was determined to not let Aizen hear what the boy had to say as he would use it against Ichigo. He himself did not understand and wanted more of an explanation from Ichigo but now, when they were being watched was not the time. Better to let Aizen think they were fucking than to let him know how deep it really went. While this damned hogyoku was inside him it meant Aizen could manipulate him, and therefore Ichigo as well due to his feeling for him. Ichigo pulled back and looked at him

"Are you sure Grimmjow?" He looked confused; he hadn't expected it to be this easy. Grimmjow only nodded then said

"Ichigo, I want you to fuck me, right now, and get sand everywhere it's not supposed to be." _Might as well give em a show, just don't be too tender Ichigo_ he thought in his head. As if reading his mind the orange headed man straddled him pinning him down and began nipping at his neck and hastily working at his fly. This would be good, he smirked to himself, just a quickie on the sand no time to even get completely undressed; he hoped Ichigo would be exceptionally brutal and rough that way it would look like they were just fuck buddies. Grimmjow knew Aizen couldn't care less about the people he slept with so he figured as long as it looked like simply sex then Aizen wouldn't use him against the boy.

Ichigo looked into his eyes, reading something more there but not sure what, he kissed the man gently at first and then more insistently as his hands finally undid Grimmjow's pants. His erection sprung out hard with need and Ichigo ground his still clothed hardness against it getting a moan from Grimmjow. The younger man tangled his hands in the blue locks and pulled gently, then rougher as he felt hips buck against his. He quickly undid his zipper and then took Grimmjow's pants off completely

"Knees" he said to Grimmjow, and watched as the man flipped over onto all fours and presented himself to him. Ichigo gasped at the sight of the rounded tight ass in front of him and using the palms of his hand spread the cheeks to see the pink puckered entrance. He felt pre cum drip from the tip of his dick as he lowered his mouth to lave attention on the delicate part of his lover's body. Grimmjow gasped as he felt a warm wetness exploring softly on his most private area, slowly probing and gently tasting his essence, he rocked his hips back and groaned giving Ichigo more access. He moaned as in addition to his tongue he felt one of Ichigo's fingers slowly slide in and press against his insides

"Oh, Ichi…"he moaned "more. Fucking fill me."That was all the teen needed to hear before slipping in two more fingers at once. Grimmjow arched his back like a cat and rolled his hips purring in pleasure as Ichigo's deft finger stroked his pleasure point. Ichigo rained kisses and nips down his back and onto his ass as he worked to stretch the man underneath him, sensing he was ready he spit in his hand several times and rubbed it onto his dick.

"Grimm, are you ready?" As a response he received a feral moan and a thrust of the man's hips into his crotch, laughing he turned the older man's face toward him and kissed him tenderly, Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's lip and drew blood. _No Ichigo,_ he thought _you need to be rough do not be tender or they will know. _The younger man looked shocked and then got a wicked grin on his face

"So that's how we're playing?" Grimmjow nodded

"Fuck me Ichigo, fill me with your dick." He all but growled, god he was turned on. Ichigo positioned himself at his entrance and with a single snap of the hips was inside; he didn't wait for Grimmjow to adjust and began pounding the man. Grimmjow was in some pain but didn't even whimper as quickly the pain was erased with pleasure as again and again his prostate was struck by the head of Ichigo's dick. He threw back his head and moaned as he felt Ichigo behind him one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder forcing himself balls deep inside him. Grimmjow reached between his legs to cup his orange headed lover's balls eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Ichigo, he gently squeezed and felt him grow harder.

"Harder" he breathed, encouraging the man to completion. He felt droplets of sweat peppering his back as Ichigo grunted with every thrust, he felt the younger man reach forward and groaned as his cock was grasped firmly and with a moan Ichigo began to pump him.

"Cum for me Grimm, I want you to fucking cum for me." Grimmjow nearly lost if right there, he placed both hands on the sand and as Ichigo pumped in the rhythm he was fucking him he ground his hips into the man's hands. He heard the slapping of flesh meeting flesh, felt the abuse on his prostate, felt Ichigo's balls slapping into his thighs as his hands held his cock and pumped with a force as if willing it to release.

"FUCK Ichigo!" He cried out spilling his seed all over the man's hand and the ground beneath him.

"That's it baby, cum on my fuckin hand. Cum for me" he whispered in his ear as the man reached the throes of passion. He felt Grimmjow's dick tense and release in spurts of hot liquid on his hand. Grimmjow moaned and writhed beneath him as he found his own release but Ichigo wasn't done yet. Without warning he flipped the larger man onto his back and re entered him, pinning him down with one hand one his chiseled abdomen, and as Grimmjow watched Ichigo brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and staring straight into Grimmjow's eyes began to clean it off with his tongue. Grimmjow felt his dick twitch as he watched Ichigo lap up his seed while thrusting in him. Ichigo grunted and placed both hands on his hips, Grimmjow knew it would be soon.

"Fill me, fucking fill me with your cum!" He demanded of the younger man, he looked into half lidded lusty eyes as their hips snapped together. He reached one hand up to Grimmjow's mask and stroked it

"Grimm…" Grimmjow bucked beneath him determined that he would reach completion NOW. He pulled at Ichigo's hair and reaching around behind the man smacked him hard on the ass. Ichigo let out a strangled moan as his thrusts became more insistent.

"Fuck, Grimm…..GRIMMMMMM!" He threw back his head and yelled as Grimmjow felt himself fill up with hotness; he clenched his walls down on the man to milk his orgasm. He snapped their hips together and felt Ichigo's dick pumping deep inside him and groaned. Exhausted the two men lay entangled together until a wet nose hit Grimmjow in the face, he turned and smiled at the dog-hollow. Ichigo chuckled

"I guess we should get going. We've been gone for a while."

Grimmjow nodded "hey Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

He pointed to the frizzy tailed animal "thanks for keeping her safe." He was rewarded with a beaming smile

"No problem, I kind of like her."

**Aizen's hideout**

If Aizen could ever be shocked this was as close as it got. So, Grimmjow and Ichigo were lovers what an interesting development. His mind began to turn over ways to work this to his advantage, though knowing Grimmjow he doubt he cared much for the shinigami other than as a quick fuck. Still, he thought, this information could prove to be useful.

Tousen was shocked and slightly disgusted, this was a perversion in his mind, of the love shared between a man and a woman. He knew many shinigami were gay or bi as there tended to be more men than women but he had always used his hand if there wasn't a woman. He considered it wicked to lay with someone of the same sex and could not condone it. To find out this substitute shinigami was gay was revolting and steeled his desire to end his existence.

Gin was in his bedroom, dick in hand stroking his hard cock viciously. Tears dropping from his eyes as he envisioned a certain strawberry blonde, big breasted woman who he had known since childhood. As he shuddered and released one word escaped his throat as a quiet sob

"Rangiku."


	16. O'fortuna

**so for some reason i'm on a song kick, or maybe i'm just now paying attention to lyrics but i found this one oddly appropriate for Ichigo's feeling towards Grimmjow in this fic. Just consider it a bonus and a clue.**

**As always much love for the reviews, you guys make my day and are lovely. I am considering a Starrk Renji fic tossing around the idea of what if Renji went to karakura town instead of shunsui and juushiro and what if he fought Starrk instead, and instead of fighting the two came up with a plan...If there is interest I may consider playing with the idea so let me know if you'd be interested in such a pairing**

**Did I mention I love you all? and your very nice wonderful reviews?! Thank you for reading and as always much love!**

**_I know you've suffered_**

**_But I don't want you to hide_**

**_It's cold and loveless_**

**_I won't let you be denied_**

**_Soothing_**

**_I'll make you feel pure_**

**_Trust me_**

**_You can be sure_**

**_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_**

**_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_**

**_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_**

**_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_**

**_You trick your lovers_**

**_That you're wicked and divine_**

**_You may be a sinner_**

**_But your innocence is mine_**

**_Please me_**

**_Show me how it's done_**

**_Tease me_**

**_You are the one_**

**_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_**

**_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_**

**_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_**

**_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_**

**_Muse-Undisclosed desires_**

**Aizen's hideout**

He greeted his army of Hollows with Tousen and Gin at his side. While he had been hiding out he had slowly spread the word that he was looking for soldiers to fight the shinigami's who had taken over. He had fed them the lie that he would keep things as they were and it would be glory and bloodshed, which is would be; the bloodshed part at least. Smiling to himself he pondered on his new findings, by implanting the hogyoku in Grimmjow he had found out several interesting things.

Grimmjow was letting Ichigo fuck him

Ulquiorra and Starrk no longer had hollow holes or masks and Hallibel was lacking her mask only. Starrk and Renji had the mating marks typical of an Arrancar.

The shinigami seemed to think he was going to attack Seireitei for some reason

There did not seem to be too many people at Las Noches that he would have to fight

He was still trying to figure out how to use Grimmjow to his advantage, maybe if he could get him to talk to Ichigo about those missing hollow holes and why they thought Seireitei was under attack. Yes, that was exactly what he would do.

**Las noches**

Grimmjow was reclining on the cushions eating and indulging the dog-hollow that he had named Hiragi (which means holly in Japanese) in some affection. He found himself oddly happy considering the circumstances, was it because he and Ichigo were ok? What was this weird feeling in his chest? Hiragi jumped and snapped at his food demanding a piece and growled, he obliged and broke off a piece of his fish to feed the animal.

"Your spoiling her you know" came Ichigo's voice from the doorway, smiling at the sight of the tough blue haired man feeding the small dog.

"Fuck off berry" he grumbled, the hint of a smile ghosting his lips. Ichigo settled down behind him, legs on either side of him pulling Grimmjow against his chest in a hug, he relaxed into the orange head's embrace and made a sound akin to a purr.

"Oh? Someone seems like he's in a good mood" Ichigo said softly hands dancing in Grimmjow's wild blue hair. He was rewarded with a nip on his chest from the larger man, and laughed.

"Hey Ichi?"

"Yea?"

"There was something I was wondering about" he continued when he got no response "it's about Ulquiorra and Starrk. Their masks and hollow holes, what happened?"

_Fuck you Aizen! I HATE you; if I ever see you again I swear I will kill you._

_Grimmjow swore in his mind he heard laughter_

He felt Ichigo shrug against him "honestly no one knows. Szayael and Uryu have been looking into it but haven't come up with anything conclusive."

_Stop it, don't make me do this. Fucking hell! His mind exploded as he heard his mouth ask against his will_

"Renji and Starrk, they have marks now, you know that's almost like Arrancar mating marks?"

"Hmmm. Is it? I know those two are sexual, maybe that's all it is. Tell me about Arrancar mating Grimm." He said, determined to take the heat off himself.

"Well, when an Arrancar finds someone they think worthy to be a mate they mark them. Usually it is a sign to other Arrancar that they are taken and so is their mate, a warning sign so to speak."

"And how is a suitable mate chosen?"

"Usually a test of strength. Some are naturally dominant and some submissive, but this does not mean one can't be both. Ultimately it is the one who is more submissive who makes the choice and initiates the marking."

"Wait, the one who is more submissive? How does that work?" He felt the blue headed man turn to look up at him as Ichigo peered down at him.

"The more submissive one tends to be more dangerous. While the dominant is strong the submissive is looking for someone who can protect them. This does not necessarily translate into bedroom activities either." Ichigo looked thoughtful

"So us for example, I've been top, would that make me the dominant and you submissive?" Grimmjow nodded in agreement "but what if I wanted to bottom?"

"Then you could" came the soft reply "but if we wanted to mate I would have to initiate the marking. Also, marking is not always physical but sometimes something shared just between the two mates."

"Could the dominate mark the submissive?"

Grimmjow looked thoughtful "I've never seen it done, but I suppose as long as the submissive is willing and has chosen them, otherwise if the dominant goes to mark and it is not returned by the submissive I can't imagine it taking hold."

"What if I wanted to be your mate?" The orange head asked him seriously. Grimmjow stiffened and became quiet.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, maybe after…" Ichigo kissed the man's forehead

"It's OK I understand, when things are calmer we can talk. I will wait for you." Grimmjow felt a weird feeling in his chest again and snuggled into the smaller man. As soon as he got this damn thing out of his body he would make Ichigo his, once they talked and repaired the past he would be with him; but not until then, not while they were in danger.

**Seireitei**

Shuuhei had gone to get the communication equipment and had been summoned to see Yamamoto. He briefed him on the latest developments and assured him Grimmjow did not know they had been very careful about that. Keeping things from the Espada had proved to be relatively easy with Ichigo's interference. The Espada for whatever reason had not questioned any of the oddities going on, which Shuuhei reported was severely out of character for him and raised more eyebrows at what exactly had happened during his encounter with the enemy. He reported that all Grimmjow had said was he was attacked out of nowhere and spent some time locked up and beaten then was dropped in the desert which is where they found him. The pieces didn't add up, taking into account the letter Rangiku had received something was more than slightly askew.

**Byakuya and Nel**

The green haired woman pouted at the stern man as she ran her fingers through his raven hair. The pair was laying on the bed having what seemed to Byakuya a pointless debate.

"Why not? Grimmy has one!"

"That's exactly the reason you don't need one, you can play with his" Byakuya said with a sigh. She had wanted a dog of her own now that Grimmjow had one, if he had known it would turn into this he would have killed that small dog on sight. Well, maybe, but it did seem to bring the normally angry, melancholy man a small bit of joy. Nel, on the other hand did not need any more joy as she was already bubbly to the point of exhaustion, smiling slightly he knew he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Nel" she turned to look at him "you don't need a dog; you can just play with me." Understanding his meaning she grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Her soft lips meeting his as his tongue probed her mouth gently, one hand reaching over to cup her ample breast, her hand remaining tangled in his hair.

_"To seduce a woman…you must use…not only touch, but words…"his deceased wife's voice said in his head._

"If you wish to hear that you're lovely then I'm happy to oblige because I find you beautiful in every way," he said smoothly; kissing her eyelids. Nel's cheeks darkened as she reached out to touch his face

"And I find you exquisite" she said, any trace of childishness gone from her voice, she was all woman now. She reached up to trail her fingers across the hard muscles of his chest. Then with deliberation, she dragged one finger down the middle of his chest toward the thin line of hair that dove toward his pants. He reached toward her chest and pulling her shirt off her quickly put that his sinful, dangerous mouth on her breast, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, before dipping his head to suckle her nipple with strong tugs that made her groin clench. If his earlier caresses had been painfully tender, this was pure, raw sex. His hands pulled her skirt up giving him access to her most intimate parts. Sliding his body down the bed he spread her legs with his hands and placed gentle nips along the insides of her thighs, she groaned in pleasure. He kissed her hipbones and felt her shiver; almost lazily he parted her folds with his tongue and lapped at her core. He felt her roll her hips slightly under him as he slowly slid a long finger inside her, stunned by the heat inside the woman he gently made a come hither gesture with the finger searching for her G-spot.

"Byakuya," she breathed breathlessly ""I want more."

What do you want?"

"I want…" she grabbed his wrist. "I want you to fuck me." He slid his way up her body, unbuttoning his pants as he did so his erection positioned flush with her entrance.

"Are you," she gasped as he slotted himself against her, began to push, "like this" – a throaty feminine sound, her tissues liquid fire around him – "all the time?"

He wasn't thinking much anymore, consumed by pleasure, but he knew one thing. "For you – yes." Gripping her hip, he slid in another couple of inches, felt her nails dig into his shoulders.

And then…

He pinned her to the bed, and he had every intention of using that leverage for her pleasure. Oh, God, yes, finally! Her head slammed back into wood but it was barely felt. Her neck and back arched, legs spread. Her ankles on his shoulders, there is only need and the answer to it all shoving inside her – sleek, hard, animal dressed up in the skin of a man.

One hand on her hip, he slid back out torturously slow…then slid in the same way. Nel's green eyes flared open, held his. "Do that again." An intimate demand. He did. Then again. And again, pulling out, pushing in, his breathing deepening. Oh God, he was still huge and hard. Not human. She made an amazed noise at the back of her throat, clutching at him as he worked inside her. It was too gorgeous. She thrust up with her hips, matching his pace.

"Harder. Deeper. Come on, Bya, More." Her opening elastic around him. Insatiable. His hand on on the side of her neck, around her throat, half cupping her face. His slate grey eyes boring into her. He was watching every nuance, every detail of every expression, as if his existence depended on it. He fucked her with the single-minded devotion of a dying man hunting God. This time a moan tore through his chest and he shook all over as he started to pulse. She fractured around him, those tiny muscles squeezing so tight around his cock he came; her inner muscles rocked him through the climax, murmuring in his ear. He turned his face into her neck.

"Nel" he breathed gently, cupping her face in his hands as they lay in the afterglow. Their peace was interrupted by a cracking noise as pieces of her mask fell onto the bed.

**Ichigo**

They had all worked so hard to keep things from Grimmjow, he felt bad for the man wondering if he would be forgiven for it. Yet, somehow he knew there was no choice. In light of the message Rangiku had received it seemed the safest course of action was to not let the blue haired sex god know what they were planning so Ichigo answered his questions with the alternative plan and tried to evade details where he could. He had noticed as of late Grimmjow becoming almost docile, it worried him; if what Gin said was true then how much of this was really Grimmjow and how much of it was fake?

**The next morning, Grimmjow and Ichigo**

Ichigo rolled over yawning and snuggled into the arms of the larger man soaking up the warmth. Grimmjow stirred and wrapped his arm tighter around Ichigo.

"grraawrrr" came a noise from a stomach. Grimmjow shot up, hand holding his stomach as he emptied the contents of it onto the floor beside him. As Ichigo looked on in horror he did it again.

"Grimm!" He got out of bed running toward Szayael's room, banging on the door it was answered by an unkempt Szayael. Quickly the men made their way to where Grimmjow was now crouched in front of the toilet, hair stuck to his forehead, Hiragi anxiously dancing around him; continuing the process of emptying his stomach, Ichigo seriously doubted he had anything left in him. Szayael quickly assessed Grimmjow to the best of his ability.

"Ichigo" he said carefully "you need to push your reiatsu inside of Grimmjow."

"How?" The young man asked confused.

"Doesn't matter, sex, kissing, biting; any of those ways. As long as it gets in him now." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and grimaced,

"Don't think he's in the mood for sex and kissing." He sat down next to Grimmjow. "You heard Szayael?" The man only nodded between heaves.

"I'm going to bite your wrist ok? It may hurt, I'm sorry Grimm." He placed his teeth on the man's right inner wrist and bit down concentrating on pushing his reiatsu into Grimmjow. He felt the man's response, he tried to make his as soothing as possible and reassure the felt their energies merge and become one at the same time he felt a chomp on his right inner wrist. Ignoring it he continued his work at soothing the man, feeling the desire to heave slow and stop from the blue haired man. He pulsed more energy in and then he felt a familiar yet unfamiliar reiatsu reaching for him. Startled he pulled back, panting. Szayael was looking at the approvingly. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow's mask had cracked and was barely staying in place. He glanced down, Grimmjows wrist now had a pattern or blue and black lines dancing from his wrist to his elbow, wonderingly he touched it; and he noticed his wrist had the same pattern. Turning to face Grimmjow he saw the man's eyes reflected his own wonder, and Grimmjow offered him a small smile before hanging his head back over the toilet.

"Congratulations" Szayael said "you are now pregnant and mated."


	17. Oh baby baby oh baby baby )

**You guys are awesome thank you once again for all the kind words and reviews. I promise I will get back to them right now=) I appreciate everyone reading and giving me feedback, I do take all into consideration and try to work them in if able into the story line I have in my head.**

**The awesome fuusunshine gave me a present and drew chibi's for my characters in both stories. You can check it out here**

art/Chibis-369484346 **i think she did a great job of capturing Grimmy being all pissy=)**

**As always much love, enjoy and happy saturday! 3**

Ichigo shrieked *in a manly fashion of course* as Grimmjow launched himself up and hit Szayael squarely in the nose, only to be followed shortly by Grimmjow's fist in his own nose. The blue haired man stood over them both as they bled on the floor, looking down disapprovingly.

"That" he pointed to Szayael "is for tricking him into mating with me, if I hadn't been responsive he would have been fucked!"

"And that" he said pointing to Ichigo "is for FUCKING KNOCKING ME UP YOU DAMN MORON!"

And in a flurry of blue hair and a huff he disappeared from the bathroom.

"I guess the mating calmed the nausea down" Szayael offered weakly as Ichigo glared at him.

**Aizen's hideout**

"Gin, what do you make of this new….development?" Aizen asked his right hand man.

"Myah myah, ya know Aizen I wonder if tha hogyoku could be used ta control tha baby? Or it might make Grimm-kitty more agreeable to ya wishes?" He strolled nonchalantly to stand beside the brunette.

"Hmm. Yes, I see your point. It could indeed be used to leverage against Grimmjow, I wonder if we could control the babies health; use it to threaten him with if he doesn't cooperate." He turned to face the silver haired fox faced man with a slight smile. Gin nodded slightly

"If that's all Aizen, I'll be goin ta help Tousen train tha army." Aizen nodded his dismissal then turned back to the screen to monitor the hogyoku in Grimmjow, laughing at what he was planning. Reaching out with his mind into Grimmjow he tried to feel the baby.

**Las Noches**

Grimmjow was in a seeing red rage, he tore through the house on a rampage knocking down things, tearing things off the wall; everyone scurried out of the angry man's way. Everyone except a certain red headed tattood shinigami.

"Oi Grimm, whats got you fired up?"

"None of your fucking business shinigami!" He snarled, Renji grinned he had been itching for a fight and someone pissed the kitty off he couldn't think of a better occasion for a rumble.

"Wanna take this outside Grimm-kitty?" He said lightly, using the nickname he knew the man hated. The man's blue eyes shot him a deadly look and Renji grinned widely, it was so on.

A stunned Ichigo and Szayael got up slowly, registering the gravity of what had happened. Grimmjow was pregnant, with his kid? What the hell, Grimm was a man right? Men can't get pregnant, that was absurd! He heard smashes, roaring, tearing and all kinds of cacophony going on outside the room, he stepped out just as he saw Grimmjow sonido and Renji flashstep away.

"Where?" He looked at Nnoitra who was standing right there looking smug; the tall thin man jerked his hand towards the door.

"They went ta go fight, seems like kitty has something up his ass."

"I wouldn't bother them if I were you, Grimmjow seems rather perturbed" came a silken voice from the corner of the room, Ichigo turned to see Byakuya.

"Want to explain why there was a tornado of destruction named Grimmjow destroying the place?" Rukia asked pointedly.

Ichigo glanced at Szayael who nodded; he looked down at his shoes and blushed

"He, uh…..He's pregnant!" He got out.

Nnoitra barked out a harsh laugh of disbelief, Matsumoto put her hand to her mouth, Toshiro and Byakuya's eyes widened slightly just enough to know the two men were shocked. Hallibel grabbed for Shuuhei's hand and the look of hope between Rukia and Ulquiorra didn't go unnoticed. Szayael cleared his throat and the room went slightly quiet.

"It's true, Grimmjow is indeed with child." He waved his hands, silencing objections "I know he is a male however it is still possible." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Ya gonna tell us how?" Nnoitra asked for everyone in the room.

"Ah yes, well as you know Aizen entrusted me with much of his science. That being said I had full rein to research the makings of the Arrancar more in depth, since there were so few of us and sexual persuasion was, well, not always hetero he did something ingenious."

"And by ingenious you mean fucked up?!" Ichigo demanded. Szayael pushed his glasses up, a trait he must have learned from Uryu.

"Yes in a way, it's a means to spur reproduction of the species since there was no guarantee of a normal hetero pregnancy taking, and also as a means to speed up reproduction and create more Arrancar soldiers."

Byakuya, putting an arm around Nel spoke up "so Aizen enhanced the reproductive ability to get more soldiers from his current ones so that even if some fell in battle his army was continuously growing?" Szayael nodded. Byakuya continued "so do tell how they managed to do this."

"Well, in a way he made us hermaphroditic. Which means in a male on male or female on female case they are able to retain their reproductive abilities." He noticed the normally stoic Starrks face look slightly worried. "In female on female it is done by a reiatsu exchange, not like marking is typically done; this is done by both women concentrating their reiatsu into the womb of the one who is carrying during sexual intercourse. For men it is the entrance of semen into a willing partners body, it doesn't work each time but if the partners seed is strong enough to essentially overpower the other male's body then a pseudo womb is created and life is started."

Starrk looked at the scientist nervously "How would you know?"

"You would be sick within a day or two to alert you to the fact you were carrying. That was also done on purpose so that Aizen would know when to remove his soldier from battle. In your case" he sent a pointed look to Starrk "it is highly doubtful Renji can create a child with you as long as you have your power limiting collar off. If you and he ever wanted to create life you would need to put it back on so that his seed could take hold and wear it for the duration of the pregnancy. As he is the weaker of you two that would be a necessity for a successful pregnancy."

"So that's why he's fucking knocked up? Is because his collar is still on?!" Ichigo's voice was getting louder. Szayael turned to Uryu his eyes pleading for help.

"No" the dark headed quincy said "Szayael informed me on all this when we first arrived, which is why we. Ahhh. Abstained." Many sets of eyes widened at the news that the quincy and the mad scientist were involved sexually, ignoring the stares he continued. "In your case you are stronger than Grimmjow even with his collar off, so your seed naturally took hold, as it would anyone here being that you're the strongest. This was done to ensure that the strong bred the strong and there were never any weak "unusable" children born."

"So pretty much any Arrancar I slept with would have the same fate?!" Ichigo was practically screaming. Szayael nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, unless you switch places and decided to bottom, also wearing protection is pointless because he found a way around that too, our internal secretions will melt any sort sexual protection agent used."

"So we can knock Arrancars up but they can't knock us up?" Ichigo queried, calming down some.

"As far as we can tell, however, we don't know as much about shinigami reproduction as needed to give a definitive answer."

"I may be able to help with that" Byakuya offered the man, "If it would do us some good." Uryu nodded

"Thank you Byakuya that would be most helpful."

"How long is Grimm gonna be carryin' fer?" Nnoitra got out between giggles. Matsumoto elbowed him and mumbled something about an insensitive toothpick.

Szayael's eyebrows knitted together "in typical Arrancar pregnancies they only carried for around 2 months, the baby develops fast in order to expedite the time the Arrancar was taken out of duty. The child will be born able to eat and walk so that the Arrancar can return to duty right away, aka abolishing the need for maternity leave. The idea is that a member of the Arrancars fraccion takes care of the child."

"So in 2 months Grimmjow is going to pop out our child, fully capable of eating and walking?!" Now Ichigo was getting loud, he was pissed. That damn pink headed jerk had tricked him into mating with Grimmjow, but above that he was pregnant so now he and Grimmjow were bonded, not that he minded but he knew that the man thought this wasn't the time with impending war and all. Ichigo had to agree, and now they had a kid on the way? If he had known that he could get Grimmjow pregnant he would have gladly bottomed, at least until they wanted such a thing, now they were fucked. Or rather, it was Grimmjow who was bearing the brunt of the fucking.

"There's more" Szayael continued "in order to stable the child's reiatsu the pair must be mated" he gave Ichigo a pointed look. "Or else the child will try to overpower the parent's body and could possibly kill them." He held up his hand to dissuade any interruptions. "This is because the one carrying is the less powerful one, they are still dangerous but less powerful, and the child will need regular boosts from the stronger parent's reiatsu in order to keep the child from trying to use all of the carrying parent's energy. The transfer of reiatsu can only take place through the mating marks during sexual intercourse."

"Wait…." Ichigo stammered.

"Yes, you and Grimmjow will need to be regularly sexually active from here until delivery or else he will suffer greatly. The first signs he needs a boost are vomiting, anxiety and a general bad attitude; which he is already equipped with so I would advise looking for the first two." Ichigo let out a sigh of desperation and ran his hands through his hair.

"FUCK ME!" He yelled, knowing the blue haired man was feeling the same if not more intensely. Starrk came to stand beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's outside fighting with Renji, I suggest maybe you go and relieve Renji and speak with Grimmjow" the taller man looked down on the younger with friendly affection, "plus I'd prefer my mate not get cut to pieces, even with his collar on an angry and pregnant Grimmjow is not something I would wish upon anyone other than his mate. Remember now that you are mated you can reassure and calm him down too, just use the mating mark." Ichigo nodded numbly and headed outside.

"C'mon kitty, whats your problem? Who pissed in your drink?!" A bloodied up Renji yelled as Grimmjow circled him growling.

"Your fucking berry friend that's who, can't keep his fucking pants on!"

Renji barked out a harsh laugh "so your mad because you got laid?!"

"I'm mad cause' he fucking knocked me up the little shit!" Renji's mouth dropped and then he began laughing hysterically not believing a word of it.

"Oh Grimmjow" he said wiping tears away from his face "I had no idea you were such a joker." He met the blue headed man's eyes and gulped, they glittered with malice, vengeance and suffering.

"Do I seem like the type to joke pineapple?" He asked gravely. Renji gulped fuck, he was fucked, shit Starrk what if he had gotten Starrk? He shook his head now was not the time to be distracted as he saw Gimmjow crouch and launch himself toward him. His leap was interrupted by none other than Zangetsu, turning around Ichigo barked a command to Renji

"Go!" Not one to argue, or get between whatever the two of them had going on he sheathed his sword and let Ichigo take over.

"Grimm, Grimm, you need to calm down!" He yelled to the irate man, Grimmjow jumped back, snarling and launched himself again at Ichigo. Not wanting to harm him he parried his blow easily.

"You fucking asshole! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

_No, of course he doesn't. Grimmjow thought to himself. He doesn't know the hogyoku's hanging out inside me, doesn't know that now Aizen knows I'm pregnant. I can't fucking tell him either, why the hell am I so royally fucked?! I can't protect him like this? All fucking pregnant, now he'll be closer to me and we really run a risk with Aizen. Fucking hell._

He raked his hands roughly through his hair, Ichigo tentatively approached him and he let out a warning snarl.

"Ok, ok Grimm I won't come any closer, but we need to talk. Szayael explained things to us, it's not as bad as it seems."

"And you're not the one fucking knocked up are you?" He spat out.

"Grimm, we have to work together or the child will destroy you. Please, please listen to me, at least let me come closer" he pleaded with the man. Grimmjow felt a pull at his chest; he felt a demand to let the man closer wash over him.

_NO! He screamed in his head, don't be fucking watching this. Leave me alone! _

Losing the battle he unclenched his fists, and dropped his head. Ichigo cautiously approached him; and slowly put an arm around his shoulders rubbing his back with his other hand. He explained what Szayael had told him and he watched as the man's face fell further.

"So it will be 2 months, and we have to have sex regularly and can now send each other energy through our marks? And as long as we do that regularly it should be relatively easy?" Grimmjow asked, it didn't sound so bad, much further from ideal; but at least it was only 2 months.

_Yea but now that Aizen knows it will be 2 months he will surely attack within that time frame. He thought to himself, that puts me out of fighting commission and makes Ichigo and everyone else vulnerable to him. A perfect time to attack._

"There is one thing I want to do though, to make it even easier" he leaned toward him and gently undid his power limiting collar, kissing his neck where it had been laying he whispered "this should help some and make you feel less sick." Grimmjow smiled slightly, his stomach already felt better. Just as he was thinking that he felt his dick get hard, he groaned inwardly certain Aizen was fucking with him; thankfully Ichigo hadn't noticed…yet.

"Szayael also mentioned he wanted to observe us closely, since none of the Arrancar have been pregnant before this will help his research and in case anyone else does turn up pregnant-" Ichigo cut off noticing the blue haired man was now nuzzling his shoulder and….purring?

"Uhm Grimm?"

"Hmmm.."

"Are you ok?" Another loud purr came from the man's throat and Ichigo scratched his head, really what was going on? He felt Grimmjow's hands on his chest and he looked up into blue affectionate eyes, Grimmjow's lips slowly fell onto his and gently nipped asking entrance into his mouth. Ichigo felt his hardness against him and smiled, his mate seemed ready to get started on that whole reiatsu stabilization bit right now. Reaching his hands around the taller man's waist he dropped them to cup that sweet ass he so loved to be inside.

_Goddamnit! He screamed in his head. Fucking Aizen. This was ridiculous; he was hoping Ichigo would figure that something was up. He was still pissed beyond belief but that fucking asshat Aizen made him want Ichigo right then, probably because he was curious about the stabilization procedure. He wanted Ichigo for sure, oh god he wanted him, he wanted all of this; but not like this! Not while he was being manipulated against his will, then it was all a lie. Hell he didn't even know if what he felt was real, this feeling of wanting to protect Ichigo and their child; was it even his real emotions or just something Aizen was making him feel for his own purposes. Groaning he tore his mouth away._

"No Ichigo" the younger man's eyelashes fluttered and he looked confused.

"But?" He asked gently cradling Grimmjow's erection with his hand.

"I said no! Not now!" He roared, and with a quick turn of his heels stalked off leaving Ichigo standing there confused.

**Aizen's hideout**

The brunette observed all of this through the hogyoku, well well he thought, he has more willpower than I thought he did. Or maybe, he wondered, if it was because the collar had been removed. Either way giving Grimmjow his full power back played right into his hands. Yes an angry, pregnant, internally conflicted Espada; oh this was becoming too easy. He needed Grimmjow to be open to stabilizing the reiatsu so that when they invaded he could take that child. A child between and Espada and one of the strongest shinigami's he had ever encountered would surely be incredibly strong and a be all end all tool of war. Grinning to himself he chuckled, realizing while Szayael knew a lot of the process he still had now idea just how fast the child matured once it was outside the womb.

Gin grimaced at the sight on the monitors of Ichigo desperately trying to comfort Grimmjow, he knew what Aizen was doing and silently hoped Grimmjow was strong enough.


	18. In which the words are spoken

**As always much love to everyone! I appreciate the feedback and as always take it into consideration. I have decided to do a Starrk Renji prequel to this story, more info. on that coming soon.**

**To see chibi's for this story and my other one drawn by the talented fuusunshine visit ** art/Chibis-369484346 **check out her story 7 days.**

**once again thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing i love hearing from you!**

**About one week later**

Ichigo was woken up to the sounds of retching; looking beside him he found the bed empty. Inwardly moaning he found his lover bent over the toilet emptying his already empty stomach. He put a hand on the man's back and was welcomed with a snarl. Grimmjow had been evading his advances ever since they found out his was pregnant, and just like the pink haired man had warned it was starting to take its toll, they needed to have sex and fast. Grimmjow of course wasn't ignorant of this; his logic was that he wouldn't do that more than he had to in order to give Aizen the least amount of information possible. Holding his aching stomach he leaned back over the toilet as he felt bile slowly rising. Ichigo reached his hand and brushed against their mating mark sending small pulses of calming reiatsu into him, he visibly relaxed and sagged down, holding the toilet seat for leverage.

"Grimm, it's the baby, we need to."

"Don't tell me what WE fucking need" he snarled "I know, let's just get it over with." Ichigo sighed; he had been like this since that day, hot and cold. One second seeking him out for comfort the next about to kill him, surely this wasn't all hormones. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man as he tried to wriggle out of them.

"What are you doin? Just take my pants off and stick it in already I'm miserable!"

"I can't just stick it in Grimm" he said patiently "especially if you're not even going to enjoy it, there's no way I can even get hard."

Grimmjow let out a noise of annoyance "fine, I'll try to enjoy it now hurry the fuck up I don't want to be sick all day!"

Acquiescing to his lovers demand he removed the clothing from their bottom halves, and gently carried the cranky man to the bed despite his loud complaints the whole way. Knowing he had to be quick he wasted no time stretching the man sliding in two slicked up fingers, Grimmjow grunted in annoyance at the invasion but as Ichigo pressed and found his sweet spot he arched his hips and moaned. Continuing to press that spot he felt himself grow hard at the other's reaction, before long he slicked his length up with his other hand and gently slid into the blue haired man. Grimmjow's eyes were a storm of emotions, affection, dislike, annoyance, fear and strength Ichigo had never seen them so conflicted. Taking his lover's head in his hands and he thrust into him he gently kissed him only to get bit…hard. Pulling back he sighed, making love to Grimmjow was sure to leave marks each time, he just hoped they both could survive the pregnancy. Grimmjow writhed under him throwing his hips up to meet his thrusts, relishing in taking the full length of Ichigo. He glanced down and saw where his blue curls met Ichigo's orange ones as the man thrust deeper into him, and found himself growing harder. He felt a clenching in his abdomen as he neared his peak; raking his nails down Ichigo's back he let the younger man know he was close. The pace of the thrusts quickened and he came with a yell as white liquid spurted between the two men. As Ichigo continued to thrust he found his body almost dilating to take all of his seed, his walls gently caressing his lover's cock as if to draw it all out he felt it all the way down to his core being sucked into his pseudo womb. Ichigo could feel it too judging by the slight look of alarm in his eyes, and then he closed his eyes in what appeared to be a look of concentration. Grimmjow's eyes flew wide as he felt Ichigo pouring reiatsu into his from his…dick? He saw the corners of the orange head's mouth turn up as they both registered what was going on. The baby it seems was not totally satisfied with just sex and had wanted more, Ichigo was giving it a reiatsu boost, hopefully it would settle down and leave its sire alone for a little while. Once Ichigo felt he could give no more he nibbled lightly on Grimmjow's collarbone and withdrew, not wanting to anger his temperamental mate. Sending him a light pulse of reiatsu that held warmth and affection he left for the shower only to have his wrist grabbed by a panting Grimmjow, he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Arigato Ichigo" he said softly, his eyes shining with a stronghold of emotions. Ichigo leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Anytime, you just let me know, next time please don't let it get to this point." Grimmjow nodded and buried himself back in the covers with only his blue hair poking out. Sighing Ichigo made his way to the shower and made a mental note to wash the sheets when Grimmjow woke up.

**Uryu & Szayael**

The two scientists had been working around the clock to come up with something that would block the effects of Aizen's zanpaktou. Szayael was particularly ruffled that the unexpected pregnancy had caused them to fall behind schedule, but it was really incredible that it had happened. No Arrancar had become pregnant before as pregnancies were only encouraged in times of peace where for the 2 month gestation period the mates could be together. Busying himself with his test tubes he grinned to himself they had to work quickly, this child would be very strong and they could not risk Aizen getting his hands on this child. He looked over to where Uryu was analyzing their latest data and grinned wickedly remembering their first night together.

_They had both been kissing and were in various states of undress, yet Uryu had seen no hollow hole, querying the scientist as to where it was Szayael had calmly removed his pants, and underwear. His hollow hole was on his glans he had explained._

_"Your where?!" Uryu had all but screeched._

_"You know, the glans penis, my zanpaktou is to fornicate after all."_

_Examining the man's nether region Uryu had indeed found it to be true, while his hollow hole was not as big as the others, for obvious reasons, it was still there and very much apparent. _

_"Can you still?"_

_"Have sex? Yes of course." Uryu blushed at that and nodded. They had coupled that night, the sight of the normally cool and collected dark haired man turning into a blushing sweaty mess under his touch. He licked his lips; his lover was indeed delicious, and willing to learn. He doubted the man had ever been touched before and vowed to make him his own sort of experiment in the bedroom. The next morning was when Szayael was remiss to notice a crack in his glasses, which also were his mask._

"Szayael" the man looked up "you're staring at me again."

"Mmm" he said lewdly "I was just thinking about you under me, naked." Uryu glared at him and turned back to work on his analysis of their latest concoction, the slight blush on the man's neck didn't go unnoticed.

**Byakuya & Toshiro**

The two ice princes sat in Hallibel's room discussing the plans they had made and what Byakuya had found out through his communications with Seireitei.

"So essentially what Grimmjow knows, Aizen knows is that safe to say?"

Byakuya nodded "yes, which is why if we all keep worrying about Seireitei he will think that's where we expect an attack. Meanwhile we are quietly upping our forces here and prepping for an attack."

Toshiro looked thoughtful "do you think the pregnancy will change anything?"

Hallibel glanced at the men before interrupting "sorry but I do." She came to sit next to them "he will deliver at 2 months' time; his collar is off making him a threat to Aizen. Even though we were detailed as far as what Gin said to Matsumoto we do not know if we can trust him either."

"You think he will attack when Grimmjow is vulnerable?" Byakuya asked, she nodded.

"Of course. Grimmjow may not be the strongest among us but he is dangerous, more so that he's pregnant. If Aizen waits until he is close to birth then Grimmjow will be less of a threat. I believe Aizen will try to push a premature birth or take Grimmjow from us to keep the child."

"So keeping Grimmjow safe is one of our top priorities." Toshiro stated, "The issue is how we can do that knowing what we know?" Byakuya looked worried

"I'm not sure we can. But I think we are forgetting one thing." Both Hallibel and Toshiro looked at him "we are forgetting Ichigo will fight to protect his offspring and as we know he is a formidable opponent."

Toshiro looked at Hallibel, who didn't look convinced.

"I just hope he has enough fight in him for the both of them." She said quietly.

**Nnoitra & Matsumoto**

She rolled her eyes at the man as he stalked into the room slapping her ass.

"Aw c'mon, jus' a quick roll in da hay?"

"I said no toothpick!"

"Ya know ya used ta be more fun before ya got that note from yer boy. There somethin' goin on there?"

She shook her head

"Then wats tha problem?"

"I don't need to explain it to you of all people." Nnoitra looked up, he wasn't really sensitive and being nice wasn't really his thing; but he could see this note had affected her deeply for some reason. It was just some shit from Gin, why should she?

"Gin and I…" she started "we grew up together, he always protected me. I was devastated when he defected but somewhere in my soul….I knew…" She shook herself, regaining composure.

"It's not important to anyone but me, I guess I shouldn't try to explain other than to say it means a great deal and at the same time hurts me to my very core." She looked to meet Nnoitra's eyes and found them serious for once. He walked to her and cautiously put his arms around her holding her tight. She let her tears flow freely, dampening his clothes as she felt the floodgates of all her sadness and despair pour out onto this man. Nnoitra looked at her as she cried; he felt a tugging in his chest and brushed it off. This is what friend's do he thought to himself, and we are friends; she has been kind to me so I should try to be kind back; that's what Hallibel told me. He sighed resigning himself to comforting her and let her cry it out, he was really hoping they could have fucked, that's a better way to work through emotions he thought.

**Seireitei**

Yamamoto had been preparing and dividing his forces, he wanted equal strength on all 3 fronts and also had hidden secret senkaimon gates for the forces to pass through. He and Byakuya had come up with quite an extensive plan and he was very pleased. Given the information the team in las noches had found out he knew it would be soon, and in light of the Arrancar pregnancy one could only assume that Grimmjow himself would now become a target. Unfortunately the substitute shinigami Ichigo was now mated to this man which meants wehther he liked it or not he had to offer his protection, the former Espada had however been most helpful and cooperative and he wondered if maybe he should bring them into Seireitei, after all shinigami/arrancar babies would be strong and need much guidance.

**Aizen's hideout**

Gin was out training the army, these hollows were mostly worthless but Aizen had wanted him to pick out the strongest so he could use the hogyoku to turn them to Arrancar. He wanted to pick out the weaker ones and send them to be changed but he knew Aizen would know and he couldn't give himself away….not yet..His thoughts turned to everyone at las noches, he missed them; well really her. He had done everything to keep her safe, he had made a promise to protect her when they were children and he would make good on that promise soon. With a sigh he picked out several mediocre hollow, which were really the best of the worst and sent them to Aizen.

**Las Noches**

Ichigo got out of the shower and saw a shock of blue hair poking out from under the covers, smiling to himself he pulled them slightly back to see his slumbering mate. Grimmjow's face was serene, so unlike the sneer he usually wore his breathing soft and shallow. As Ichigo watched he saw the man's features change into a gentle smile

"Ichigo, aishiteru yo" he said softly, the smile still on his face. Ichigo's eyes went wide and reaching out he touched the man's chin and kissed his forehead softly

"aishiteru yo Grimm, aishiteru yo." He left quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping man, but he missed Grimmjow's eyes opening slightly and the smile becoming bigger.

**Note: Szayael's hollow hole is indeed listed as being on his glans. The only thing called a glans on the human body is the glans penis, soooo there you go. I didn't make it up! If you doubt me google it.**

**Aishiteru yo is I love you.**

**As always much love!**


	19. Words not necessary

**You guys are the best, so I dedicate this chapter to all the smut lovers out there and all my reviewers. You make my day and I love hearing from you. A few orders of business before the story continues**

**1. Today is the start of nurse's week and also teacher appreciation day. So be sure to tell all nurses and teacher's you know thank you *sorry can't help it, i'm a nurse lol!***

**2. I will keep updating as I can however I start my next course for school today and work a FT job and am planning a wedding, but I will try not to let it go more than a few more days, who knows maybe I won't be able to resist but I wanted to throw that out there so you all have a heads up. I have every intention of finishing this story so no worries I won't just disappear, esp. with you lovelies and your amazing feedback and support**

**3. To check out the awesome chibi's made from fuusunshine please visit**

** art/Chibis-369484346**

**Thats all my loves! enjoy this next installment =)**

**MUAH**

_Ichigo got out of the shower and saw a shock of blue hair poking out from under the covers, smiling to himself he pulled them slightly back to see his slumbering mate. Grimmjow's face was serene, so unlike the sneer he usually wore his breathing soft and shallow. As Ichigo watched he saw the man's features change into a gentle smile_

_"Ichigo, aishiteru yo" he said softly, the smile still on his face. Ichigo's eyes went wide and reaching out he touched the man's chin and kissed his forehead softly_

_"aishiteru yo Grimm, aishiteru yo." He left quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping man, but he missed Grimmjow's eyes opening slightly and the smile becoming bigger._

Grimmjow touched his face as he felt his mask crumbling and slowly dropping onto the bed. What the? He got up, startled out of his reverie that Ichigo did indeed love him and peered frantically in the mirror. Instead of seeing the usual jaw bone mask he traced a finger down his well-defined jawline, relishing in feeling his own flesh under the mask, flaring his reiatsu he called out to his mate. Ichigo came strolling in a few minutes later looking like the cat that had got the cream, humming to himself he offered Grimmjow a plate of food he had gotten for the man. Grimmjow accepted and tore into it greedily, this pregnancy was proving to do nothing but make him eat and insatiably horny. Grimmjow's unmasked side was still facing away from Ichigo, once the pregnant man was done gorging himself on food he slowly turned his face to where Ichigo could see it, letting out a gasp of surprise his mate gently reach out and touched his face, some unreadable emotion shimmered just beneath the surface of his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed the newly bared flesh.

"You are so beautiful Grimm" he whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Grimmjow's spine. He placed one had on his abdomen and pressed another gentle kiss to his cheek slowly trailing his light kisses to the man's jawbone and all over the newly exposed area. Grimmjow leaned into the kiss relishing in the contact of the soft lips on his flesh. Ichigo continued to assault the virgin flesh slowly kissing and nipping his was down to the jawbone then making his way across to find his lover's mouth. Grimmjow opened his mouth to admit Ichigo and sighed as he felt the other's tongue slowly and gently enter, taking it's time to taste and explore, he wound his arms around his orange headed lover's neck and beckoned him deeper almost making a purring sound as he felt himself become aroused. Ichigo gently pushed him back on the bed as he trailed warm kisses down his neck nipping at his jugular in a small show of dominance, his fingers rolling his dark nipples between them as he continued his assault with his mouth. His mouth ghosted over Grimmjow's right shoulder before starting a slow sensual descent leading down to his fingertips which Ichigo took into his mouth and sucked, he almost came undone and unconsciously bucked his hips up in impatience. Ichigo laughed softly and tenderly took Grimmjow's wrist in his hand, licking their mating mark, that beautiful swirl of blue and black; and sent reiatsu into it with loving intent, in answer Grimmjow reached for his wrist and did the same. The words did not do justice to what he felt for this man; he washed his feelings over his mate and took his mate's in. Both men looked at each other with silent understanding. The depth of what they truly felt for each other could only be relayed this way. Ichigo took in Grimmjow's as he felt the anger, the betrayal, the small hope that had grown into overwhelming love; Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as he felt the depth of caring from his mate. He felt the genuine caring, wanting the best for him, the hurt, the guilt he had felt and a deep current of understanding and unmoving love. Clinging to each other they hungrily met each other's mouths kissing as if they had been apart for years and not just minutes. Grimmjow tugged at Ichigo's pants and the man stood up allowing them to be pulled off him, Grimmjow himself had nothing to take off as he slept naked, a blessing at times like these. He felt Ichigo's erection brush his own and groaned as the man crawled on top of him, gently kissing his chest he slowly moved lower his tongue circling and plunging into his bellybutton, hand holding him in place he nipped at hip perfect hipbones and nuzzled his thighs apart. Grimmjow gasped as he looked down to see Ichigo's crop of orange hair perfectly positioned between his thighs and felt his tender kisses running the length of his thighs and then dropped his head when he felt his balls encased in a wet warmth. Moaning softly he let his head drop as Ichigo continued to softly mouth his balls, slowly he moved his head lower to his mates puckered pink entrance, finding himself becoming more hard at the sight he began gentle circles with his tongue around the entrance, slower and tighter until he was able to enter into it tasting Grimmjow's sweetness as the man rolled his hips toward him keening, Ichigo saw his erection was red and swollen straining painfully for release. He snaked his hand up to Grimmjow's mouth as he positioned his head over his lover's cock and began to suck his swollen member. Grimmjow moaned in pleasure and greedily slurped on his fingers knowing what was to come, certain his fingers were coated Ichigo slid one, two and three into his lovers accommodating warmth. Grimmjow ground his hips down onto his hand silently demanding more. In response Ichigo slid up so that his knees were on either side of Grimmjow's head and his erection was in front of his lover's mouth, Grimmjow lapped at the tip tasting the salty precum locking gazes with him the whole time and then took him in his mouth, being sure to get him nice and wet. Ichigo groaned and thrust his hips gently into his lovers mouth, keeping his eyes on his in sheer passion, a few more minutes and he thought he was wet enough to enter without causing Grimmjow pain, kissing his blue haired lover's swollen lips he positioned himself at his entrance and slowly eased himself in until he was seated in Grimmjows familiar welcoming warmth. Grimmjow moaned at the feel of his lover inside him and clung to him as he wrapped his legs around his waist, Ichigo groaned as he felt himself become buried deeper in his lover, lightly nipping at his neck he whispered into his ear.

"aishiteru yo"

Grimmjow moved his hips in response and tightened his hold around Ichigo's shoulder's slowly finding his rhythm with his mate. Ichigo clutched his hips as each thrust took him closer and closer to pleasure, looking down he saw his mate's sweaty body writhing underneath him, his shocking blue hair stuck to his forehead with the sweat of their lovemaking, and he saw the place where the mask had been exposed. With a shiver he took in what that meant, that the Espada loved him; the only regret he had was that he could not tell him why his mask had disappeared, but he could show him. Leaning down he bent over his mate and locking his lips to his plundered his mouth with his tongue while reaching down to stroke his erection. Grimmjow moaned against Ichigo's mouth as he felt his hands close over his length and began to lazily stroke bringing him up into a spiraling pleasure slowly, he felt the penetration of his intimate parts, and gasped when his prostate was hit in time to the slow lazy pulling of his length. Gradually he became more frenzied as his body thrummed with want for release, he looked to his mate with pleading eyes, Ichigo was more than happy to oblige, quickened his stroked and pulsed with his hand and cock in the same quick rhythm each time finding their mark until Grimmjow was driven over the edge, with a feral yowl he bit into Ichigo's shoulder and drew blood as his release sprayed all over their chests and continued to pulse as more dripped out. A few more deep, quick thrusts found Ichigo screaming with his own release and Grimmjow felt his hot heat deep inside of him as he met his lover's hips with his own. Peering down at his lover Ichigo sighed and gently brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, Grimmjow was all but asleep, his blue eyes in a dazed haze between lust and love watching him. Ichigo was magnificent, sweat hanging onto his body, his slim hips still moving in and out of Grimmjow even though they both were becoming soft, his lips curving up into a sweet, slow smile and he gently cradled the larger man and carried him like a child to the bathroom to clean him up. Grimmjow made a mewl of protest but was quickly silenced by a warm kiss and let Ichigo clean him off and gently put him back into the bed. Nuzzling down into the covers he smiled gratefully as he felt their growing child slowly ingesting Ichigo's newly deposited genetic material. Tucking him in Ichigo left the room with promises of being back soon, telling him to rest. As his strong back disappeared and the door closed

_aishiteru yo Grimmjow thought. I am sorry I cannot say those aloud too much for fear of what may happen, but against my very will you have stolen my heart away you asshole shinigami. I will make you pay for this, but for now I haven't the strength._

I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized

What you mean.

And now I need to know is this real love,

Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?

And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,

Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah

And now I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized

What you need.

And now I have finally seen the end

And I'm not expecting you to care

But I have finally seen the light

I have finally realized

I need to love

I need to love

Come to me

Just in a dream.

Come on and rescue me.

Yes I know, I can be wrong,

Maybe I'm too headstrong.

Our love is

Madness

Muse-Madness.


	20. Vanishing act

**as always reviews are appreciated and welcome. i love the feedback and quite honestly it's nice to hear opinions and thoughts=)**

**Huge thanks to everyone who has thus far written me, reviewed and thrown out ideas. you all know who you are!**

The weeks had flown by as Ichigo had struggled to take care of the needy, moody and insatiable Grimmjow. Everyone had lain low, staying out of their way and rarely disturbing them, Ichigo had been filled in on battle strategy whenever he appeared from the room looking like an unkempt hot mess. Grimmjow had become a voracious eater and fucker, if he didn't want food he wanted dick and Ichigo was so sore the he was starting to chafe from all the friction of it, knowing it hardly compared to what his mate felt. Sighing he rubbed some soothing gel onto himself and made way for the kitchen, Grimmjow was demanding sardines and something sweet, he hoped he picked the right thing last time it had been thrown back at him with a snarl.

Grimmjow himself was fighting the hogyoku tooth and nail, the pull to be sexual still strong and coupled with his own desire to mate and feed his child he gave in on that front, the rest of it telling him to be loving and affectionate he refused to do. As soon as Ichigo dismounted him he tended to punch him in the face sending the younger man flying, he felt bad for doing so but he couldn't allow Aizen to see that he felt too much for the man, better to have the asshole think it was pregnancy hormones than for him to know the truth of it. He realized he was hurting Ichigo emotionally and usually physically but figured it would save him pain in the long run, after all it was like they could be together anyway even though they were mates. Starrk and Renji were another story the primera espada was no threat to anyone; he had no desire to fight which made sense as he represented solitude, Grimmjow however represented destruction and was significantly more of a threat than Starrk despite their power difference. Running a hand through his hair he made his way to the bathroom where he felt bile swimming close to the back of this throat, he was due any day now and could not wait to be rid of this burden. Positioning himself as comfortably as possible he waited for the usual emptying of his stomach, gently resting his hands on his still flat stomach.

Ichigo strolled back in, not seeing his mate but sensing him set the plate down and busied himself straightening the bed up. Grimmjow had gotten very fussy over the way the room was kept which Szayael had said was normal, he would want a very secure and protected environment for the baby and having Ichigo close by helped with that even though he usually got a beating if he got too close other than to have sex so he had somewhat of a hard time believing his presence was needed until one day he had spent the whole day fighting with Byakuya and Nel and when he had returned to the room he had found Grimmjow pacing nervously, face wet with tears and room torn to shred shrieking at him about leaving him and their child alone. He vowed never to remind Grimmjow of incident that or he would surely lose his life, and ever since then he had hardly left the confines of their room. He padded softly into the bathroom careful not to disturb his volatile mate and found him nestled by the toilet patiently waiting for his morning emptying of his stomach before he could enjoy the food Ichigo had brought him, sitting down behind him so that his mate was in-between his legs he rubbed the blue headed man's back and let his fingers brush their mating mark and sent a pulse of reassuring reiatsu to him, he saw the corners of his mouth tug into a small smile and gently ran his hands through that gorgeous powder blue hair, trying hard to relax the man.

He studied their mating marks the beautiful swirls of black and electric blue that snaked and wound their way around each other, dancing up both men's forearm. Anyone could touch them but only the mated pair could elicit reactions or convey feeling through them. Rukia had studied his intensely bemoaning the fact that she and Ulquiorra didn't have such things, but Ulquiorra assured her that their telepathic connection was far better and markings were only suitable for trash that needed to show off their possession of each other. Ichigo had rolled his eyes but the answer placated Rukia who effectively had melted into his arms and they giggled at something that he must have thought to her. She had explained their telepathy worked similar to a conversation it wasn't as if they could just go in and read each other's minds but one had to start the conversation. Ulquiorra pointed out this would be a useful ability in the battle so that he and Rukia should be split up so they could communicate about what was going on in each location, Ichigo and everyone else had agreed whole heartedly. While they were talking Renji was raiding the fridge and mentioned he and Starrk had discovered they too had a new ability that made his appetite even worse than it had been before. They ushered the group outside to show them as they insisted it was something to be seen not told. Renji and Starrk both had powered up quickly and Renji shifted into bankai as Zabimaru burst forth the normally red maned bone snake had a grey mane and glowing yellow eyes, decidedly more wolf like and immensely more powerful, Renji quickly demonstrated his signature attack of Hikotsu Taihō except that it was more than just spiritual energy, the normally ball of red was also swirling with dark blue and the group realized it was a mix of a cero and spiritual energy. As it slammed into the ground the destructive force left a gaping crater, Renji rather pleased with himself sheathed his sword and nodded to Starrk who went into Los Lobos, his wolves were now the color of blood instead of grey and whereas before they simply exploded with the force of a cero now they had the additional spirit energy boost. Everyone was speechless including the normally stoic Byakuya who stood there with his mouth slightly ajar, certainly this would help in the fight. Ichigo had wanted to know why he and Grimmjow didn't have any special ability or Hallibel for that matter; Szayael surmised it was because the two espada still had their hollow holes whereas Ulquiorra and Starrk no longer did. He wanted to study them more and Starrk had agreed to have some blood drawn to appease the scientist whereas Renji had run very far and very fast away from the thought of needles.

His thoughts turned back to his retching mate as he soothingly rubbed his back as he emptied his bile into the commode. Sighing he picked the exhausted man up, Grimmjow's energy seemed to be set on dead tired this late in the pregnancy, he knew the child was draining a lot from the man and Ichigo fed it as much as possible but sweet kami they had sex last night 3 times and the kid was hungry again. He gently positioned Grimm on the pillows and bed and got a small snarl from the man and a mumble that sounded like just fuckin do it already. He sighed, he was normally all for sex but his dick was sore and chafed as he was sure his lover's insides were, there was no other way to feed the child however even Szayael had not come up with something, and the child had been more demanding than anyone expected an attribute to its sires power Szayael was sure.

Ichigo sighed, this felt like rape to him but he knew Grimmjow needed it even if he didn't want it or was too tired to enjoy it; he would still make sure he at least gave him pleasure as well. He gently kissed the lips beneath him that seemed to be stuck in a perma-snarl and heard a soft mewl, smiling against those warm lips he slowly pulled one into his mouth to gently suck on and felt Grimmjow relax even further. He traced soft kisses down his jawline and onto his neck while reaching for lube to coat his fingers; he brushed his other hand against Grimmjow's semi hard member and was thankful he had mostly remained naked these days as he never left the room. His mouth latched onto a pert nipple as his finger found the abused entrance of his lover and slowly pressed its way in earning a hiss of pain and nip of his ear from Grimmjow. He slowly began to work it inside him, coating his walls with lube as best he could before adding another one, he could have sworn Grimmjow was about to come up off the bed and kill him the look in his eyes was murderous but slowly calmed as Ichigo kissed his growling mouth and peppered kisses on his forehead and eyelids. He knew Grimmjow was in pain and to be honest he was too, but he was turned on by his lover and despite the pain he knew that this was necessary. Grimmjow was hardly moving beneath him other than the occasional snarl and moan his hands remained lightly on Ichigo's hips and eyes half lidded with apprehension and lust looked up at him in a hazy blue as his lover widened the space between his legs silently asking his orange headed partner to enter. Ichigo poured what seemed like half the bottle of lube and slowly began his entrance, his head past the tight ring of muscles at the entrance he saw Grimmjow visibly relax somewhat, continuing to take it slow he pushed in inch by inch as the man beneath him hissed and sputtered at the pain and then the pleasure.

Grimmjow was only half awake after puking his brains out for nearly 2 months his energy level was at an all-time low, and it didn't help this kid wanted to feed all the time which meant he had to continue to couple with Ichigo at a breakneck pace waking him up in the middle of the night and fucking the damn kid every 2 hours or so, normally it'd be ok but he had literally been ridden raw. They had tried blowjobs of course but the kid wasn't having any of that it had to be straight up sex, his ass was raw and was part of the reason he rarely left the bed, walking in and of itself was quite the chore. He hissed in pain as he felt a finger invade his sore entrance, concern glittered in his mate's amber eyes but he gave a slight nod; not like he had a choice. Slowly the invasion continued until he only felt slight pain from the fingers that had been generously coated in lube, gradually he felt the tip of Ichigo edge it's way in letting him get used to it he stilled. Grimmjow was grateful as he slowly eased himself in inch by inch, some spots were more painful than others, it took a while but soon he was fully seated in the blue hair's body. Grimmjow rolled his hips, keeping Ichigo inside him only moving his dick slightly, to let him know to continue.

He was carefully watching Grimmjow for signs of distress when he felt his hips roll beneath him the signal to keep going. He slowly thrust in and out, only removing himself half way to cause the least amount of pain, he snaked an arm around the other's hips slowly lifting them as he rocked himself gently into the almost limp body underneath him. The other man's hands still continued to rest gently on his hips a few slight mewls escaping his throat as Ichigo saw his dick getting slowly harder, carefully he maneuvered the man's hips to more of an angle and found what he was looking for. Grimmjow's eyes flew open as a strangled sound escaped his throat and he looked at him accusingly.

"Did you think I wouldn't let you have fun?" He asked his enraged lover he was answered by a swipe of fingernails across his face. Yes loving Grimmjow was a physical hazard and teasing a pregnant one was akin to death. He smiled and kissed the man as he continued his gentle rhythm making sure to hit his prostate each time. Grimmjow's growling grumbles turned into mewls of pleasure as the gentle stroking continued, satisfied Ichigo picked up the pace just a bit keeping an eye on his cranky lover. He felt Grimmjow's hands tighten on his hips as he felt his own stomach coil in need, his eyes flashed open showing a shock of blue and boring into Ichigo's as he grabbed a handful of orange hair and brought their mouths together lightly nipping at his tongue, lazily continued his exploration as his pleasure swirled in his gut and blossomed into fullness. With a yelp and a slight thrust upward of his pelvis Grimmjow felt himself cum, it slowly leaked out of his dick and onto both men's chests, Ichigo groaned as he thrust deeply several times and Grimmjow felt his hot warmth enter him in spurts, as soon as it did it was sucked up into his abdomen, which was a rather disconcerting feeling. They rested for a moment before Ichigo's eyes flew wide and Grimmjow felt him harden inside him again.

"What the?!" He sputtered in annoyance, but he saw his mate just as confused as him. Grimmjow felt his passage clamp down on Ichigo against his will and saw the teen's eyes cloud over in lust. Grimmjow moaned as he felt the hardness hit his prostate that was already singing in euphoria from its recent orgasm. Slowly Ichigo began to move again, just slight and in a few thrusts he shuddered with release and once again it was immediately sucked up. Grimmjow groaned that damn kid had wanted more and had forced it out of him. Still hard as a rock he began to wonder what to do about his not so little problem, he hadn't the strength or energy to deal with himself and shot a pleading look to the orange headed man.

"You didn't even need to ask Grimm, I was planning on it" he said softly as he dropped to his knees and moved his partner so his ass was on the edge of the bed. Laying back Grimmjow groaned as he felt Ichigo's mouth nip the inside of his thighs and slowly felt his tongue flick the tip of his engorged member. Groaning he let his lover know to continue, slowly he felt most of his shaft enclosed in a warm heat, and what couldn't fit was being pumped by a calloused hand while his tender sacs were being fondled by another. He wasn't going to last long at this pace, he looked down to see Ichigo's head bobbing up and down, lips enclosed on his cock taking as much of him as he could in, gods what an incredible sight.

Looking up as if knowing he was being watched his eyes met feral blue ones and held them in silent challenge to see who would back down first. Grimmjow let out a moan of pleasure as he continued his brisk pace winding his mouth up and down the other's impressive length both his hands hard at work. He hollowed his cheeks out and swallowed what he could as a small scream ripped from the former espada's body and he began to tremble, Ichigo sucked harder and moved his hands faster as he felt the man give slight thrusts into his mouth and moan. Their eyes locked together he saw Grimmjow's mouth open slightly and emit a soft keening sound as almost lazily he felt the salty fluid fill his mouth and he gulped it down quickly as his mouth and hands continued to work to milk all of it from the body above him. When he was sure it was finished he slowly got up and saw Grimmjow was already asleep, cleaning his lover off gently he curled up beside him and pulled the covers over them, resting one hand on the man's abdomen and sending out his reiatsu only to be answered by a small uncoiling, tentative one reaching out to his. Smiling he left his hand there and drifted off into sleep.

**Aizen's lair *yes I'm calling it a lair now isn't that what you call evil war lords secret hiding places?***

He grinned to himself slowly, it was about time. Grimmjow couldn't go very long without Ichigo and what better way to lure them both to him, oh yes he almost cackled in glee. Soon he would have the greatest weapon of them all in his hands and the two men would become powerless to stop him having to bend to his supreme will. This would be perfect; he could destroy soul society and several of his most annoying enemies at once. Slowly he stood up to where the connection between himself and the hogyoku he implanted in Grimmjow was, he had mostly been leaving him alone but now was the time to act. Placing his hands on the swirling, gel like sphere he reached out into Grimmjow's body.

_Get up, he commanded and watched as the man's eyes on the screen. Get up! He commanded again stronger._

_Fuck you, came the snarling reply as the man settled back down into his nest of pillows and blankets curling slightly closer to Ichigo._

_You can't continue to resist me in your weakened state, he laughed at the espada's audacity. He sent a stronger dose of his power through the portal and the startled man sat up in bed and swung his feet over the edge._

_Quietly now, we don't want to wake your mate. He heard a feral snarl in response as Grimmjow found he could not make a sound, his eyes locked onto Ichigo pleading with him to wake up. Aizen smiled with sick glee as he watched the blue haired man quietly and slowly putting on clothing his eyes wide and terrified the whole time silently sending pleading hopeful looks to his slumbering mate. Aizen knew they were pointless as both men were exhausted._

_Hurry up Grimmjow, I don't have all night he groused at the blue haired man._

_I hate you. I swear when they come for me they will kill you._

_Not if I kill you first, I don't care about you, it's what's in your belly that concerns me. How can they stand against me when I hold the life of your child in my hands?_

_I will fucking tear you apart with my teeth, I swear on my child's life Aizen!_

_You can't you are weak and pathetic now come to me Grimmjow._

_He smiled to himself as he saw the espada use sonido and felt his presence nearby._

"Gin" he addressed his silver haired companion, "See to our guest. He may stay in my quarters, please put a power limiting device on him and let him rest." Gin nodded and flash stepped to the exhausted man.

"Grimmjow?" He questioned as he saw the lanky form on the ground hardly moving, he knelt down the man had passed back out, how was he going to survive this imprisonment?! Gin let out a ragged breath.

"Hold on Grimmjow, I'll do what I can." It was then the fox faced man noticed a small hollow dog clutched in Grimmjow's arms, the dog snarled at him and bit, resigned he transported both espada and crew to Aizen's quarters and made him as comfortable as possible.


	21. Setting the stage

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and love! you all rock and briar black death rose and tderwes24 has given me more ideas for another story, my poor brain has so much inside it!**

**also i will be starting the work on the renji/starrk prologue but will keep that on the backburner as i focus on kitty and stronger. once kitty is done i will post a link so you can read the prologue**

**oh and did i mention i 3 you guys?! your reviews and suggestions are always appreciated and i love your ideas and some have even become incorporated into the story!**

**enjoy and review!**

Ichigo woke up feeling like he had been sleeping for days; he hadn't felt this rested in a long time as Grimmjow's pregnancy had taken quite a bit out of both of them. The sun was streaming into the room and he figured it was easily past noon, rolling over he sought his mate out only to find the bed empty and cold indicating said mate was long gone. He scowled, it was unlike Grimmjow to get up before him especially since the severely energy depleted man hardly ever moved from the nest of blankets and pillows he had piled on the bed. Figuring he may be sick he checked the bathroom, empty. He felt panic begin to rise in his throat as place after place he checked there was no sign of the man. Almost worked into full freak out mode he decided to enlist some help in searching, he knew out of the espada Starrk's senses were the strongest even though the man was remiss to do anything other than eat, sleep and well; fuck Renji.

Which is exactly what was going on when he burst into their room without knocking, in hind sight he should have known better but he was too panicked to care. He was met with a buck naked Starrk on his back with his legs around Renji's waist; Renji was busily pounding away gleefully at the man beneath him, his face red and dripping sweat as Starrk was slamming his hips upward moaning. Both turned and fixed him with a glare as he backed out of the room muttering to meet him in his room when they were finished. It didn't take too much longer before both men were sitting in Ichigo's room looking slightly happier and satiated to say the least. He should have known Renji's libido was as high as they came, after all he and Renji had briefly tried it out but had gone their separate ways and remained the best of friends. He wished his red headed ex-lover the best of luck with the Espada, knowing how they originally met it had been a secret only Renji had entrusted to him and he had kept it realizing this was something special to both the shinigami and former espada. He shook his head, dispelling the pleasant memories of how Starrk had come into both of their lives rather unexpectedly and the secret he held for them.

"Oy Ichi whats up that you wanted us for?" Renji drawled draping an arm around Starrk casually.

"It's Grimm. He's missing I think." Starrk looked alarmed

"In his condition, this is not good. He wouldn't leave his mate this close to birth; he would have to have been taken." Starrk pointed out as if this was an everyday occurrence. Ichigo grimaced

"We need to get everyone together" Renji pointed out "Ichigo, flare your reiatsu and find em'."

Ichigo did so and shortly the group was gathered in the room. He quickly told them of the issue, and that there were no signs of a struggle. Byakuya and Uryu looked uneasy and uncharacteristically guilty, Byakuya cleared his throat

"If I may offer some additional information" he paused and met Ichigo's eyes "where we found those tracks that intersected some time ago there was more than just Grimmjow's reiatsu there."

Ichigo's eyes widened "you KNEW who it was and didn't tell me?!"

Byakuya actually looked chagrined "we" he gestured to Uryu "were trying to trace it, to find where it was before saying too much. The energy I felt was Tousen's." A collective gasp was heard around the room and Ichigo saw red.

"And you thought to keep this from us?! Just so you could figure it out?!" He stalked toward the noble who met his angry gaze calmly.

"Kurosaki" he said in a clipped, cold voice "we were investigating and given light of yours and Grimmjow's situation we thought it best not to disturb anyone until we were certain of where they were."

"Well, wherever they are they now have Grimmjow, or it could be possible he went to them." Rukia cut in, diffusing the impending fistfight between the two men.

"Naw, he wouldn't ha' gone on his own. He's knocked up an' we don't leave our mates fer nothin' if we're pregnant. He's close ta givin' birth there's no way he'd leave now. Somethin' must ha happened." Nnoitra offered pleasantly, as if this was the preferred idea.

"He is right" Starrk cut in "as ruthless as we can be when it is time for our young to be born we bed down and don't move until we are through with the process."

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair "fucking wonderful, so somehow they took him without a struggle or waking me up and now he's about to pop and in their hands?!"

"It unfortunately looks that way" Shuuhei intoned "we could try to trace his reiatsu?"

"It will be too far gone at this stage to find" Hallibel said "but we certainly can try."

Ichigo reached down underneath the desk into the den he had made for Hiragi, Grimmjow for some reason loved that little dog, and he had to admit he was cute but to see the fierce man with it was something he hadn't expected. He didn't see the dog and bent down, no trace of Hiragi. Usually he was sleeping unless he was with Grimmjow….

Realization exploded in his brain as he turned to the group and smiled.

**Aizen's lair**

Grimmjow had it decent for being a prisoner he admitted, he had a power limiting device on which made it impossible to trace his reiatsu but otherwise he was comfortable. He was in Aizen's personal quarters in a big plush bed with a plate of food by him, his stomach grumbled reminding him it was angry and wanted to be fed. Not caring if the food was poisoned he eagerly dug in, he heard a small yip from under the covers and pulling them back saw Hiragi, his tail wagging as he was offered a small bite of food. Hiragi didn't need food really, but it was a special treat; the little hollow was so small he could live on the air of Hueco Mundo alone. Turning in a circle 3 times the dog lay down; it's treat between its paws. When he was done Grimmjow licked his lips and laid down thinking of ways to escape or at least alert the other's to his whereabouts. He felt another presence in the room and looked up to see Tousen standing at the doorway

"Aizen wishes to see you" he said simply in a tone demanding obedience. Grimmjow sighed and slowly got up.

"Does his highness know I have hardly any energy? And if he wishes to see me he should come here?" He said with a sneer. Before he could move Tousen was in front of him backhanding his face so hard it almost knocked him over and gave him a bloody nose. Wiping it with his sleeve he snarled at the man who dared touch him.

"It was a command not something for you to talk back to Grimmjow" he said in the same commanding voice. Grimmjow groaned inwardly, what the hell was wrong with this bastard? Tousen at the same time was disgusted he had to even step in the same room with this abomination, to be around the pregnant male who had gotten pregnant with another male's child; the substitute shinigami's at that. How disgusting he thought, if there was any justice in the world this would be unable to happen. He herded Grimmjow to the room where Aizen was waiting.

Grimmjow looked around; there were a bunch of pristine looking medical machines and an exam table. Without even so much a glance he felt himself getting on the table despite his very strong desire not to, he looked at Aizen and saw him smirking, now that they were in such close proximity resistance would be almost impossible. He silently resigned himself to endure this and hopefully it was quick so he could go back to sleep, hoping that soon Ichigo would figure out where he was and be on his way after him, though how he could even hope for him to sense him he did not know. He knew Ichigo sucked at sensing and only hoped that someone more adept at it such as that damn noble or lazy-ass Starrk would be of use.

It wasn't quick, and it hurt like hell. He swore Aizen did it on purpose to see if he would scream out. The first few things were innocent enough; a blood and reiatsu draw to establish a baseline along with a general physical exam which he was fine to cooperate with. Then Aizen had brandished a rather large needle and inserted it into his abdomen for a reiatsu sample from the child, Grimmjow had to grind his teeth so not to scream out as the long, thick needle was inserted right below his belly button and he saw a swirl of blue and black reiatsu being pulled out, he hissed around his teeth in warning to Aizen who simply ignored him. He felt himself grow weaker as the asshole continued to fill up the syringe with the sample, when he finally had enough he withdrew it and Grimmjow felt blood trickle down from his abdomen to his groin. He grimaced and snarled in warning to Aizen.

"Grimmjow, all of that posturing will get you nowhere you are helpless and you know it" he said bluntly to the annoyed man.

"I swear Aizen, I will rip you to shreds!" He said with as much ferocity as he could muster.

"How? Look at yourself barely able to move much less rip anything, now be quiet I have one more experiment I want to run." Grimmjow's mouth set itself in a hard line of determination and then trembled in terror as Aizen leaned in and whispered.

"The last experiment and by far the most fun is going to be seeing if that damned kid of yours will accept my reiatsu as food."

**the procedure with the needle for the reiatsu sampling is similar to what we would call amniocentesis. **


	22. Grimmjow's terror

**WARNING: contains rape, bondage and some gore**

**this chapter was so hard for me to write i was almost in tears at the end. **

**much love to everyone who reads and reviews! i hope that you are enjoying my work. as always much love, feedback appreciated and welcomed.**

**theme song for this chapter**

**imagine dragons-bleeding out**

_I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you _

_When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating_

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you 

_"The last experiment and by far the most fun is going to be seeing if that damned kid of yours will accept my reiatsu as food."_

Grimmjow shuddered as Aizen's breath tickled his ear. MOVE! He screamed in his head, but his body would not budge.

"Come now Grimmjow, surely I am not that disgusting?" His eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Grimmjow hissed between his teeth. Aizen shook his head

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he purred, leaning closer to the man "you see I take what's mine and you belong to me." Grimmjow felt a shudder rack through his body as the brunette turned around to face Tousen.

"Bring them" he said, the man turned around and came back shortly with a small duffle bag. Aizen smiled broadly as he slowly pulled the items out. Grimmjow's eyes went wide.

"Put it on" he commanded. Grimmjow found his body, against his will as his head screamed no, slipping into a straightjacket. His arms inserted into the overlong sleeves Aizen crossed them across his chest tying the sleeves behind his back as was typical fashion ensuring his arms were not free. Several other bindings were applied and he felt kido infused through the clothing as well. Grimmjow snarled at the man as his movement was taken away from him. Aizen just smiled and pet his head.

"Now now don't be angry. This is for my protection as well as yours." He untied Grimmjow's pants and murmured in approval as they fell to the floor and he observed the espada's sex for the first time. He roughly cupped his balls in his hands and slowly began to caress them, even his own dick was against him as the light touch brought him somewhat to attention. Smirking Aizen bent down and fastened something to his ankles, trying to move his legs he found he couldn't as a spreader bar was now wedged between them. He bared his teeth at the man, which he immediately regretted.

"Oh yes" Aizen said suddenly remembering something "I almost forgot about that temper of yours!" Grimmjow continued to hiss as a ball gag was unceremoniously and unkindly shoved into his mouth. He squirmed uncomfortably, his legs spread apart and his mobility nonexistent in his upper body. If his eyes could they would have shot dagger at Aizen.

"Tousen" he said to the man "you can leave, there is no need for you to hear this." He traced a finger down Grimmjow's back and over the side of his buttock smiling lecherously. The man nodded and left, Grimmjow was somewhat relieved that there wouldn't be another person to witness his humiliation. Tousen knew Aizen was lowering himself to this level to teach Grimmjow a lesson, not because he enjoyed it. Aizen would never willingly have sex with another man, such things were beneath him, this was merely Aizen gracing the transgressor with a hands on lesson, one the man would learn well.

"Now, where were we, oh yes" Aizen whispered conspiratorially as if Grimmjow had wanted this. He walked around him eyeing his body and nodding in slight approval at the sight of the man rendered helpless, muscles rippling as he struggled, powder blue hair being tossed back and forth as he squirmed in the straightjacket and his proud sex standing out against a sea of blue curls. Aizen felt himself becoming hard at the thought of himself nestled between that tight ass, quickly disrobing he positioned himself behind the blue headed man. Spreading his cheeks with his hands he observed the tight puckered pink entrance and touched it with his finger and felt its smoothness. Grimmjow made a protesting noise but he paid no heed. He spread the man's cheeks wide and in one thrust brutally took him. He groaned as he felt Grimmjow's tightness close over him and without giving him any time to adjust to him began thrusting into him brutally, one hand digging into the man's hip and the other on his shoulder pushing him into him further and further.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock as he was taken painfully, not even a warm up and no lube to be sure. He felt Aizen enter him in a quick thrust and before he could compute what had happened the asshole was pounding into him, he let out a small whimper of pain as he felt himself tear and blood rolled down his crack and thigh. Aizen's hands was digging into his hip and the other on his shoulder forcing him into a somewhat rhythm so the man could go deeper and deeper. His eyes squinched shut, this was rape, he had been pissed over what Ichigo did but at least it was pleasurable this was rape. Aizen wasn't even interested in his pleasure he was just taking his own, Grimmjow looked down at his own flaccid member and felt his head yanked back as Aizen pulled a handful of his hair. Would the man ever cum? Just finish this already bastard he thought and snarled around the gag. He heard Aizen laugh as the man withdrew and stepped around to face him.

"Come now Grimmjow we are just having fun" he said as he lifted the man onto a pristine metal table. Grimmjow struggled for all he was worth desperately trying to get out of the straightjacket to kill the man, but the kido kept him locked in place and as Aizen dragged him to the edge of the table flush with his hard cock. Grimmjow let out an almost pleading sound but was ignored; he took him again hard and fast.

Aizen started down at the man, his blue hair beautifully messed up on the table, his mouth silent for a change helpless and writhing beneath him while trying to escape knowing it was futile. What a spitfire! He pounded into the man and felt him tear as he saw the stain of red on his pubic hair, steadying himself on the table so as not to get turned on by the sight of blood he eased up for a moment. He traced a nail down the man's hipbone, drawing blood he smiled and watched it bead and roll down onto the table, satisfied he did the same on the other side until Grimmjow had two small streams of blood rolling of both hips and a puddle of blood beneath him.

Grimmjow wanted out! He struggled knowing it was useless as Aizen entered him again. Fuck he didn't want to look at the bastard's face, he saw Aizen studying him and then felt his skin split on both hips and warm liquid run down his hips. Blood, he should have known, he watched Aizen studying him with a small frown the man still seated deep inside him. He swore to himself when he got the energy, the strength and the means he was going to kill this man slowly, and watch him write in pain. He could hardly finish his thought before he felt pain blooming on his thighs, he looked down alarmed as he saw Aizen rake his nails down the tops of his thighs leaving ten blood trails as he saw the red liquid well up and spill. Aizen smeared it on his legs and then pulling his dick out coated his length in it before shoving it back into him. He almost vomited around the gag as he reached a bloodied hand up and wiped it on his face and in his hair.

Aizen was so turned on, more so than he had been in a long time. One of the most powerful espada was beneath him and the one he wanted the most, the defiant Grimmjow. He raked his hands down the man's well-muscled thighs and watched in fascination as blood welled up and rolled off. He wanted that blood everywhere, he took his hands and painted the man's thighs with it then coated his hard length with it, oh it felt delicious and warm just like the blue head's tight ass. In one thrust he was back in, he watched as blood stained the blue pubic hair and his own dark brown became more stained as he tore the man deeper. He reached up and smeared the blood on his hand across Grimmjow's face and in his hair, there, he thought, much better. He couldn't hold out much longer the blood was everywhere, staining the jacket and the man was covered in it, every time he thrust in and out the blood on the table smeared beautifully. Grimmjow had all but given up struggling and was patiently waiting for it to end; he put one hand on Grimmjow's throat and the other on his hip as he felt his release nearing. This man was his as was the child he thought to himself as he quickened his already brutal pace, this was his realm his rules. He felt his balls tighten with impending release, when he was certain he could hold out no longer he grabbed Grimmjow by the throat and roughly brought him to his knees knocking his head against the table in his hurry. Shocked blue eyes looked up at him, so gorgeous he thought looking at the bloodstained face as he grabbed the man's hair and holding his head still came in spurts of hot white onto the bloodied face beneath him.

Grimmjow had all but resigned himself to his fate at this point, his body going slowly numb as over and over Aizen abused it; he felt a rough hand on his hip and throat and prayed his release was coming soon. He was yanked roughly off the table, his head knocking against the cold metal. Hands tangled into his hair and held his head still as he lightly struggled, eyes widened when he realized what was going on and he let out a warning growl. It was all in vain as he felt hot cum splash onto his face, closing his eyes he breathed slowly in and out in and out trying not to cry. He had never felt so degraded, he felt the cum roll down the sides of his face and felt Aizen's now limp dick resting on a cheek.

"Suck it" came the command from above him as the ball gag was taken off. No! His eyes widened, he wasn't sucking anything and with his blood on it, he choked back a strangled sob.

"You will not talk, now suck my cock you little bitch" came the command from above him. Grimmjow was forced to obey and he cursed the hogyoku up and down and then back up again as he found his mouth closing around the bloodstained shaft. The taste was coppery and tangy, he did nothing more than suck didn't even think of moving his tongue or anything he would have done for Ichigo. His eyes went blank as he tried to lose his mind somewhere else, anywhere but here. He felt Aizen's length grow hard in his mouth and soon it was withdrawn, he was flipped around and his chest pushed to the floor while his ass remained in the air, Aizen took him, his hands holding his hips still and he pounded away, tearing him further as the new trickle of blood told him. He couldn't feel anymore, he laid his head onto the cold floor as a single tear rolled down his cheek, willing it to be over.

Aizen wanted his dick sucked, it was deliciously coated in Grimmjows blood, issuing the command he couldn't ignore he watched the struggle in the man's eyes before his mouth finally enclosed him. He groaned as the warm mouth sucked him and he felt himself becoming hard again. He flipped him over pushing him down so his tight ass was in the air and began to pound him, holding onto his hips he brought the man toward him fucking him and plunging his length in as far as it would go. He felt Grimmjow tear and saw blood rolling from where he had entered, he felt himself get even harder, he scraped his nails down the others back leaving little rivulets of blood and watching as they rolled around from his thrusts. Finally he felt the familiar tingling of release coming and gripping the man's hips harder thrust into him like a crazed mad man as he chased his own release. Finally with a yell he felt his seed shoot out in spurts into the body beneath him. He collapsed on top of Grimmjow for a moment, not feeling the pull of the child he backed out of the man watching as a trickle of blood tinged cum seeped out of his ass.

"Well" he said putting his clothes back on "I guess your child won't accept me."

"No shit" came the defeated mumble from the floor. Smiling Aizen kicked Grimmjow over and looked at him.

"Your blood suits you, we will have to do this more often." He left the room suddenly.

Grimmjow remained on the floor blood and cum trickling out of his abused ass, and blood still flowing from the wounds Aizen had left all over his body, now that the assault to his body was done he was starting to feel again. His lower back was crying in pain and his asshole hurt like nobody's business, he had felt the scratches Aizen left and knew those were going to hurt in the morning and was betting that bruising was already started from where the man had gripped him. Feeling that Aizen was gone for good he slowly let sobs rack his damaged body, curling up into himself and crying himself to sleep. Which is exactly why he didn't notice the silver haired man slipping into the room. Shaking his head Gin picked him up carefully and took the man to the bath, gently cleaning the man he was disgusted at the injuries he found. Between his pregnancy and the mental trauma he had just suffered Grimmjow did not stir during the bathing. Settling him into bed Gin peered out the window onto the desert of Hueco Mundo.

_Ichigo, where are you?! Hurry up, he won't last long…Gin sent out a silent plea._


	23. Flare

**ok so i am trying something new let me know how you like it. i was re reading some of my stuff and saw that i frequently switch pov and i thought that may be confusing so i figured if i let you know that may help? what do you think this better or stick to my usual?**

**last chapter didn't get too much feedback, i was really worried writing it and had a hard time so i hope you guys are still hanging with me after that bit of darkness.**

**sidenote i passed my module for school, so whew, got a lot more of those to do but at least thats one down!**

**also as usual 3 thank you for reading, reviewing and making me smile. you guys are awesome and thats why i continue to do what i do! MUAH**

**POV Ichigo**

Ichigo was coming, hard and fast and quick, but he was coming…..

After a long and fruitless search of Hueco Mundo the group had headed back to the castle, trying to trace Grimmjow or Hiragi's reiatsu was proving impossible, and following footprints? Forget it those were long gone and the whole thing stank of Aizen. Ichigo had found himself frustrated and alone in the big room, wishing his lover was there to hold; that's when he found himself in his current situation.

The situation currently being between his pants, and he had literally taken that delicate situation into his hands. He had thought of their lovemaking f course and unable to relieve it he took matters into his own hands and was busily imagining Grimmjow riding him as he ferociously stroked his length. The thought of the blue headed man straddling him while taking him fully, his eyes shining, head thrown back; gasping in pleasure had him nearing completion. He moaned and braced himself against the shower as he felt himself reaching his climax, with a shudder he sent spurts of white into the flow of water and swirling down the drain.

"Fuck Grimm….where are you?" he whispered to himself. Bending his head down letting the wet orange locks fall into his face he held back the sobs that threatened to come.

**POV Nnoitra**

Ichigo was inconsolable, furious and all in all very volatile in his current state. Even Nnoitra had nothing smart ass to say to the current situation as even his pea brain had some inclination as to the gravity of the situation. Grimmjow was pregnant, in a severely weakened state and at this point was dependent on Ichigo for feeding the child and providing him safety, none of which he had at the moment. Ichigo had been losing what little of his mind he had left the tall man reasoned, he always thought the orange head was a bit batshit and ever since Grimmjow had disappeared several days ago he had steadily been losing it. He wasn't sleeping at night, staying out till the early hours of the morning hunting for any trace of the man and returning to Las Noches in terrible shape only to sleep a few hours before eating very little and heading back out. His eyes looked like someone had punched him, and he was looking pretty pale. It wasn't like Nnoitra to really give a rat's ass, but at this stage in the game Arrancar children were so rare and he grudgingly admitted even he felt terrible for the pair. He and Matsumoto went out on patrol at least once a day but so far neither of them had picked anything up, he thought because Grimmjow's reiatsu would be so depleted at this stage, hell if Grimmjow was even alive still. As much as he disliked the loud mouthed sexta he certainly preferred having his ass around to see the teen drag around like a ghost every day.

**POV Byakuya**

He should have been able to sense him, he knew that. He was one of the strongest and yet he felt nothing, was Grimmjow really that far gone? He ran his hands through his hair in a rare sign of frustration as he looked out across the desert. He and Nel were on patrol, everyone had come to the agreement that they would take turns searching day and night. Ichigo however had been up constantly only returning for a few hours at a time, enough to shower and sleep then he was up and searching. The other day he had come home covered in blood, apparently he wandered too close to some rather aggressive Hollows; nothing he couldn't handle but still Byakuya was worried especially in Ichigo's exhausted state. He had tried to knock him out with kido and force him to sleep but even that had failed. He looked to where Nel was standing, her back to him beautiful turquoise hair flowing in the breeze and felt his mouth twitch upward into a slight smile. She was constantly saying they would find him, had absolute faith that they would; if only he had an ounce of her assurance. He would never let anyone know for a moment that he even doubted they would find the man, after all he was Kuchiki Byakuya and he would be damned before he showed any weakness.

**POV Shuuhei**

He was upset to say the least; he couldn't believe his former captain would defect to go with AIzen! His former captain had always valued the path of the least bloodshed and quite frankly Shuuhei was at a loss as to how this was it. Unless of course Aizen had him under his zanpaktou's control, that would make sense, he shook his head he knew better Tousen was following Aizen of his own free will, of that he was certain. He looked across the room to where Hallibel was sleeping, she had been helping him search for Grimmjow, hell even Kazeshini was getting worried. Usually the blonde beauty was calm and collected but she had actually been on edge lately with Grimmjow's impending birth, knowing that the child would be in Aizen's hands once they were born if they weren't found soon. He shuddered to think of what would happen, but he was glad they had reinforcements in the lower levels of Las Noches, and now that Grimmjow and the hogyoku were gone those reinforcements had been guarding the castle while everyone else looked around for any traces of the man.

**POV Renji**

Damn Aizen, doesn't he know what he's done? How dare he separate a mated pair, he couldn't imagine the pain. He knew from he and Starrk's mating that they could feel everything through the mark and if the separation wasn't consensual it hurt a great deal Starrk had tried it out on him only for Renji to experience an unbearable pain like his chest was being crushed. He wondered if that's what Ichigo felt, but also never brought it up because the young man looked like he had more than enough pain and misery to go around. Starrk had been unbelievably active, normally snoozing, eating or having sex the primera was actually one of the ones searching the hardest as if it were his own mate who was lost. Renji had to hand it to him he was making everyone else keep up his breakneck pace, his only second to Ichigo's, when he had questioned him as to why Starrk had simply stated that Ichigo was important to his mate and therefore important to him. Renji had figured the distress and turmoil had been sent to Starrk via their mating mark so the primera had a pretty good idea of the inner turmoil he was feeling for his friend. He and Starrk were a ways away from Las Noches when the brunette turned to him and signaled he had found nothing, sighing Renji threw himself into a shunpo barely able to keep up with his lover's sonido.

**POV Toshiro**

He was roaming the castle while Shuuhei and Hallibel were holed up in their room, he didn't mind in fact he had pretty much transferred "ownership" to Shuuhei he would rather not have to deal with an Espada even though he found her company enjoyable despite that fact that she like Ukitake offered him candy, and she liked him to sit in her lap while she played with his hair. This was unacceptable behavior for a captain, and he did indulge her some, because to be honest he liked his hair played with. He was worried for Grimmjow, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach which usually meant nothing good and as Hallibel had predicted he would have the child at any moment and needed Ichigo to keep the child fed and healthy; and obviously Ichigo was here which presented a huge problem. Hallibel had said without a normal feeding of reiatsu as was necessary the child may come out deformed, weakened or may abort even at this late stage; she had said quietly she suspected a child of that power to abort as it needed more feedings because of the increased power. He was worried, Ichigo had been through so much, hell they all had; but this would break his friend if Grimmjow lost the baby because he couldn't get to them. Exhausted from having just gotten back from patrol and done with his quick jaunt around the castle the young captain decided it was time to rest and let the others take over, laying on the couch in Nnoitra's room and pulling the blanket over him he closed his eyes and settled into peaceful darkness.

**POV Rukia**

She had been searching with Ulquiorra nonstop and was on the verge of falling asleep on her feet when the Espada had quickly picked her up and sondio'd them to their room. He had mentally chided her gently for wearing herself out and she responded that her friend was depending on them. She knew plenty of people were also looking for Grimmjow but she felt a certain responsibility being the one who gave Ichigo shinigami powers, she wanted to do something to help him after turning his life upside down. Now his mate was missing, he looked like hell oh and Aizen would use their child to help populate his army, no doubt breeding the kid too once old enough, which Hallibel had assured everyone they would be very quickly as Arrancar's grew at an accelerated rate once again so as to populate his army quicker. The child would pop out virtually able to fend for itself and would experience rapid growth into what she assumed was adolescence. She groaned against the pillow as she thought of the implications, kami help her Aizen would surely do something terrible. She felt light warmth on the side of her temple and felt her eyes close, the last thing she saw was Ulquiorra with his hand against her head releasing what appeared to be kido.

**POV Grimmjow**

How many days had it been? 1? 5? He lost count. Aizen had made sure to take him every day; he liked to invent new ways to torture the man one time even taking him from the front nuzzling his cheek the whole time whispering false kindnesses in his ear. He always took him without preparation and roughly making him bleed. Today had been better than most but he was still having trouble walking and the blood and cum caked on his thighs creating friction each step he took. The only salvation he had was Hiragi and Gin, he knew the silver haired man could not show him much kindness but after Aizen's little romps Gin would come if he was able and would clean him. Usually Grimmjow could barely move, and he felt weaker and weaker by the day the drain on his reiatsu by the child weakening him to the point of emaciation. He looked in the mirror and hardly recognized himself; deep purple circles stood out in stark contrast to his blue eyes, his skin grey and pulled over his bones that were sticking out. His hair was dull and was now coarse and breaking every time he touched it his elbows and knees had become knobby and his muscles were atrophying at an astonishing rate. His ribs were sticking out and his once filled out chest was hollow, his eyes around the iris were turning a yellow color which he knew meant his organs, more specifically the kidneys, were shutting down and indicated death would be coming for him soon. He smiled sadly at himself, he truly was the picture of grotesqueness. He was glad that if he did die he had told Ichigo of his true feelings, even if he hadn't looked him in the eye and voiced them, Ichigo knew and that was enough for him. He slowly undid his pants wanting to bathe when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, then another. He dropped to the floor convulsing in blinding pain as if someone had ripped his stomach open, gasping for breath and barely able to see straight for the pain he saw the silver haired Gin come flying through the door followed quickly by Aizen and Tousen.

**Las Noches**

Everyone felt it at the same time; it was as if the Earth itself had opened up. Ichigo's wrist burned and he gasped with the pain, Toshiro and Rukia awoke from their respective slumbers and the current patrols turned to face West. Renji quirked an eyebrow up at Starrk as they saw a flash or black and orange fly past them, Starrk nodded and the followed Ichigo in the direction they had felt the reiatsu flare followed by the others. There was no mistake, the owner of that reiatsu was Grimmjow.

**i saw another author do this and it intrigued me, after each chapter she asks a question so i think i'd like to get to know you lovelies so question for this chapter is**

**what do you do for work? and if you don't work are you in school, if so what grade?=) have an awesome weekend!**


	24. Storming the place

**Hello my dears. I know something funky was going on with alerts this weekend so if you haven't read the last chapter do so now=)**

**Thank you for the reviews loving them and appreciate the feedback. You guys rock and I love hearing from you!**

**Still playing around with the POV stuff this felt better and more in synch with what I tend to do=)**

Interchanging mind control  
Come let the, revolution takes its toll  
If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye  
You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die

Rise up and take the power back  
It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack  
You know that, their time's coming to an end  
We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
So come on

Uprising-Muse

**Aizen's lair**

**POV**

Grimmjow screamed in pain, it felt as though he was being gutted. Squirming on the slick tile he panted, his vision blurry, Gin was kneeling beside him attempting to comfort him while Aizen stood there smirking down at him.

"I see the time is close at hand, Gin take him below surely the other's felt that and will be coming for him" the brunette waved him away with his hand.

Gin picked him up carefully trying to avoid hurting him but that was impossible. Grimmjow groaned in pain as he felt his stomach constrict again, he turned his head into the man's shoulder to muffle his pained cry. Gin flash stepped to a room several floors down; it smelled like a hospital and was all white with metal tables and tools around. With a burst of coherent thought he recognized the room as the one Aizen had tortured him in. Gritting his teeth in pain as he was set down on a table, his hands flying straight to his stomach he looked into Gin's face pleading.

"Ya know I can't do anythin'" the man said sadly "I got ta go fight, I'll tell em where ya are hopefully they can get here in time."

"Szayel" his voice came out as a cracked whisper.

"I will try fer ya. Jus' hang on."

Grimmjow nodded; of course the man still had to pretend he was loyal to Aizen. Tears escaped his eyes as another brutal contraction seized him; he thought he felt a rib break as he winced at the fresh pain in his side. Determined he ground his teeth, he had no idea how to birth a child much less where it would come out, the only person that may be able to help him wasn't even here and now he was stuck here on his own and hardly able to have a clear thought thanks to the crippling pain in his abdomen. He sucked in a sharp breath as he swore to kami his insides were now on the outside, how long was this shit going to last? His vision blurred and then went black as he laid his head against the cold metal not caring what happened to him.

**POV**

Following the direction where he had last felt yet another flare of Grimmjow's reiatsu Ichigo was frantic. He knew that there could only be one reason why the man's power was flaring so erratically, and he needed to be there. Aizen was going to take their child if at all possible and breed it to create monsters, he shuddered at the thought. He knew Grimmjow was weakened, the man desperately needing his DNA to feed the growing life inside him, that had been brutally ripped away and he was sure he was not going to like what he found. He glanced over his shoulder to see a blur of red and brown, Renji and Starrk he knew; they had been right on his tail, he felt everyone else not too far behind and sensed Szayel with them, he knew the scientist would need to help with the delivery if they got there in time. He felt one strong flare quickly followed by one weak one and felt severe pain hit him; they must be close if the marks were working this strongly. He scanned the horizon, nothing no sign of a building at all, he stopped confused; he had felt something for sure and he was in the right spot, wait Aizen's shikai….He turned to Starrk.

"Can you see anything?" The brunette queried.

"No, but I am sure it was right here."

"His shikai, is it even possible?"

Starrk nodded "yes, we just have to use our senses to find it now."

Ichigo closed his eyes trying to sense his mate, he felt Szayel next to him humming, and he cracked his eyes at the pink haired man and saw him pulling something out of his pocket. Uncorking the vial and drinking it he passed it to Ichigo.

"Drink it; you know Uryu and I were working on this."

"This is…?"

"To combat Aizen's shikai, we brought enough for everyone." That's right; he had forgotten the two intellectuals had been hard at work on that before Grimmjow had gotten pregnant. He threw the vial back not caring if it had any side effects.

"How long does it take?"

"Thirty minutes, I suggest we use that time to think of a strategy."

**POV**

He laid the blue haired man gingerly onto the table, he didn't know what to expect with this birth, nor how to even help the emaciated man. He knew Aizen was under the impression that Grimmjow would know what to do and it would occur naturally but the man seemed to be in quite an unnatural amount of pain. This definitely wasn't going as planned, he only hoped that Ichigo would arrive soon, hopefully he could tell someone where Grimmjow was being held and they would know what to do to help. He had to get to Matsumoto, to see her; everything he had done was to protect her. He had witnessed the horror Aizen had put Grimmjow through and how thoroughly broken the man was, he ground his teeth in frustration damn him and damn Tousen. How could anyone think this was just? If only he would open his unseeing eyes. He dragged his hand through his silver hair, then jerked his head up, he had felt that…Ichigo…he was here.

**POV**

Thirty minutes seemed like a lifetime, but slowly as the elixir took hold he was able to see a building, gradually at first and then completely. Knowing that had to be it they started towards it their plan decided. Byakya, Nel , Rukia, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra checked the perimeter out first and when he heard Nnoitra yell in glee he knew they had found something, as it turned out that something was an army of Hollows. Byakuya quickly retaliated against his attackers

"Go on ahead, we will hold them here!" Came his voice across the din of battle. Not needing to hear anymore Ichigo nodded and left to find the entrance.

They circled until they finally found a door, knowing they were expected they burst into the room only to find it deserted, Renji scratched his neck and Starrk yawned looking bored. They hesitantly proceeded forward; room after room was dark and deserted, unable to sense anything the group slowly continued on until finally they were in a rather large room. The room was white, with large windows allowing the sunlight to stream in, a high domed ceiling and nothing else, no furniture no sign of any life. His head swiveled at the sound of clapping from behind him.

"Oh well done, well done" came the smooth voice that sent shivers up his spine. "And here I was thinking Grimmjow would die before you could reach him."

"What have you done with him you bastard?!" He demanded.

"Now now, no need to be rude. He is safe and sound I assure you" he said with a smile only a snake could have found genuine.

Ichigo ground his teeth and he felt Renji laid a hand on his shoulder

"Calm down Ichi, we can't afford to get riled up." He knew the red head spoke the truth but they had to work quickly, they hadn't sensed Grimmjow's reiatsu in a long time; a worrying sign.

Aizen began to laugh as the doors opened and Hollows began to stream in commanded by Tousen and Gin, glaring at the men he began to hack and hack at them.

**POV**

He had purposely trained his Hollows to be no match for the shinigami, merely to put up a good fight. He had to get to Matsumoto, he had to tell her or someone who could help. He knew he couldn't get near Ichigo, the man would cut him down before he could tell him he was so angry Gin could sense that. He waited for an opening and then shun po'd so he stood in front of her, drinking in the sight of her he had missed for so long.

"Gin" she said softly, no hint of anger in her eyes. She brought her sword up to his, he responded understanding what she was doing.

"Matusmoto,I have missed you."

"I've missed you too Gin" she brought her sword crashing down on his.

"He is several floors below us, he went into labor which is when you felt the reiatsu flares, I carried him down there, but he is in severe pain and in bad shape." His sword collided with hers as they brought their faces close together.

"How do we get out of here to get to him?"

"One of you may be able to sneak out in the confusion, get that damn scientist to go, Aizen will notice if Ichigo leaves but at least…." The words remained unspoken but she knew, at least Grimmjow may live if Szayel was to get to him. She nodded.

"I understand should we make a commotion?" He smiled, showing his eyes as they continued their swordplay.

"Yes" he said "lets…..bankai!"

**POV**

He heard and felt Gin release his bankai and turned to see where he and Matsumoto were fighting, he saw Szayel nearby and saw her quickly say something to him as she turned and faced Gin. Concentrating on his own battle he swung his blade down and cleanly decapitated the Hollow in front of him.

"Come out and fight your own battles Aizen!" He roared no response. He continued to chop through the endless wave of hollows.

He saw Renji splattered with blood grinning wildly and Starrk beside him calmly fighting, not looking the least bit interested in anything other than watching Renji's back which he was doing a good job of. He saw the pink haired scientist slip out unnoticed by everyone but himself.

_Thank you Gin, he thought quietly._

The battle raged, Byakuya, Nel, Nnoitra, Rukia and Ulqiuorra joining in once they had dispatched the hollows outside. Nnoitra yelling in excitement as he and Santa Teresa joined the fray. Ichigo saw no trace of Aizen and felt something bump into his back

"Go, he is in a room a few levels down, we can handle this. Aizen will surely be there and Szayel went alone. Go to them." Matusmoto whispered softly. He nodded, and as quick as he could shun po'd to the lower level where he felt the slight pulsing of Szayel's reiatsu.

**Today's question:**

**If you could have one shinigami, one arrancer and one other of your choosing tied to your bed who would it be?**

**My answer- Renji, Starrk, and a toss up between Ukitake and Grimm**


	25. Admission

**Hellooooo my loves. FF is still janky with the updates so please make sure you are current=)**

**now we are getting to the good stuff. =)**

War is overdue

The time has come for you

To shoot your leaders down

Join forces underground

Lose control

Increasing pace

Warped and bewitched

And time to erase

Whatever they say

These people are torn

Wild and bereft

Assassin is born

Muse-Assassin

**POV**

Something was shaking him, something….pink…fuck, Szayel that annoying little shit why couldn't he just let him sleep? He thought somehow he shouldn't be sleeping but he wanted to badly if only he could be left alone. He snarled at the intrusion and then he heard a silky voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Now now, it figures you would be the first to find him doesn't it Szayel?" The Octava espada's name was said with dripping sweetness. Oh shit, that voice, Aizen. He slit his eyes to better see what was going on and saw Aizen walking towards the man, slowly, like a predator. No he thought, no, run Szayel, move, anything. He felt Szayel's reiatsu flare dangerously and was immediately smothered by Aizen's, he found he could hardly breathe. Damnnit I can't fucking do anything he thought angrily. He cried out, hunched over in pain and looked up into two pairs of eyes.

"You need me" Szayel muttered "I have to help Grimmjow deliver the baby." Aizen paused to consider this

"Is it normally like this?" Szayel shook his head negative.

"He is abused and malnourished" he sneered at the brunette, more self-assured than a few moments ago" thanks to you. And now is suffering a difficult birth." Grimmjow ground his teeth and bit back another cry but his eyes started to water. Fucking damnnit could someone just get a painkiller on board here?! Szayel was getting bolder but he had to admit he had Aizen by the balls here, the birth was proving problematic and at the moment Szayel was the only one who could really be of some use. He didn't want to beg, but he needed relief and if this child stayed in him much longer it was going to kill them both.

"P-p-please let him" he managed between sharp intakes of breath. Aizen nodded curtly.

"Fine but that child is mine, one wrong move Granz and I kill you, Grimmjow and the child is this understood?" He looked at each espada pointedly. They both nodded. Szayel began to rummage immediately in the room searching for what he needed, finding it he came at Grimmjow with a damn big needle, the last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him was Szayel's worried face bent over him mouthing something…what was that he was saying? Ichigo….Ichigos what?

**POV**

He was scared shitless, he had managed to escape to come and attempt to help Grimmjow only to run into Aizen. The man was going to kill him right on the spot, he could sense it until a stroke of genius flitted across his mind.

"You need me" he stated with more confidence than he felt "I have to help Grimmjow deliver the baby." He saw the man turning it around in his mind

"Is it normally like this?" The asshole asked. Of course not you dickbag he wanted to yell, you've beaten him bloody and fuck knows what else oh and he's not eating and looks like he spent years in a concentration camp he's so drained of reiatsu yeah this is totally normal. Pausing he pushed his glasses up

"He is abused and malnourished, thanks to you. And will now be suffering a difficult birth." He said with a sneer letting the man know his disapproval. Aizen's eyes narrowed dangerously and just as he seemed ready to strike out Grimmjow let out a small whimper and begged for help.

Which is how he found himself, needle in hand knocking Grimmjow out with a heavy dose of Morphine, Demerol, Midazolam and various other narcotics. He was going to have to perform a C-section, due to his weakened state he would be unable to deliver normally which would be to expel the child's reiatsu out of his abdomen with the help of his partner, seeing as his partner wasn't here he was going to have to go in and fish that kid out. This was not what he wanted to do; he had hoped of course that Ichigo would manage to get his orange headed ass down here and save the day. Sighing he realized that even if he did do that there was still Aizen to contend with any honestly Grimmjow was reaching the point where he may lose his and the baby's life. If that reiatsu stayed in him too long it the child would die and the reiatsu from the child would turn toxic and gradually infiltrate his systems effectively shutting his organs down; a horrible way to die.

Hesitantly and slower than necessary he cleaned Grimmjow's abdomen with iodine, hoping to sweet kami Ichigo was coming. Aizen stood behind him, watching every move he made; there was no way he could get out of this he had to do this. Resigning himself he dragged the scalpel over the man's abdomen and saw the angry welts of blood as he cut deeper.

**POV**

He saw when the first group joined the fray; a sea of pink flew by him followed by a cackle and the quick glimpse of Nnoitra and Santa Teresa. He never thought he would be so glad to see that damn toothpick in his life, wiping the blood and sweat off his brow Renji readied his stance and stared at his opponent, Tousen, if you want to call it staring he could hardly see for all the blood, he knew Tousen was strong and was glad to see that damned toothpick take over; Renji knew he wasn't a match for the captain he could hardly stand. He looked down, the front of his body was slowly becoming soaked with blood and he felt a dribble creep out of his mouth. He smiled heh he thought this is all like déjà vu. He remembered the last time he had been this beat up was when he had first met Starrk, he looked for the brunette and quickly saw him fighting off some hollows. His form perfect as he aimed Lilynette at them and blasted them the whole time looking bored and tired.

Pain, searing pain, in his stomach. He clutched it and looked down, fuck Tousen.

His opponents sword was buried in his gut, he coughed and looked down again trying to discern if it was real, he thought Nnoitra was fighting him now, how the hell? Nnoitra looked just as shocked and released his sword in anger and outrage at not being taken seriously by Tousen.

"Oh, I'm not done with your friend, but your guard was down. Impossible to resist this chance."

"And this is your idea of just?! Stabbing someone in the back?" He asked weakly coughing up blood. Tousen removed the sword with a sickening squishing sound and Renji began to fall down into darkness, he felt a pulse on his neck and then strong arms enclosed him. He looked up to see Starrk, sighing he put his head on the man's chest.

"Just like last time ne?" He whispered, clutching the man's shirt.

"Whenever you fall Renji, I will catch you." Starrk said never taking his eyes off Tousen. Gently putting Renji he down away from the battle he brushed the red hair back from the man's forehead where it was matted with blood.

"Rest, I will take care of this."

"Starrk…." The brunette raised his eyebrows. "Be careful, I…I need you." He muttered. He saw a smile tug at Starrk's lips.

"I will Renji, I find that I need you as well." And before he could say more he was gone, Renji let the darkness overtake him as his mate avenged him.

**POV**

There were too many fucking hollows everywhere. Tousen was busy fighting Starrk and Gin was only pretending to fight Matsumoto and had let Szayel and himself sneak through. Aizen was nowhere to be seen which to him meant one thing, Aizen was wherever Grimmjow was. He felt the frantic pulsing of Szayels' reiatsu, almost as if in warning but he was unable to move any faster constantly slowed down by these hollows. He couldn't feel anything more from Grimmjow which had him on edge, either he was dead, or that weak.

Finally he made it through and rushed to where he felt the pink haired espada. Throwing the door open he took in the scene, Aizen stood behind Szayel, dangerously close in fact he could kill the man with a flick of the wrist and Szayel was bent over a prostrate body, his hands wet with blood.

Wait, that was Grimmjow.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He roared, marching up toward the table not even batting an eyelash at Aizen.

"Ichigo, I had to, he needed to" Szayel began.

Aizen moved in front of Szayel so that he was between the two men.

"Grimmjow needs to have a c-section to birth the child, and Szayel is doing just that since you weren't here."

"I'm here now" Ichigo grumbled, "now move Aizen!"

"Ah Ichigo, I don't think so, this is my child."

"The hell it is!" He brandished his sword ready for a fight. He looked to Szayel who was busily helping Grimmjow.

"It is, you can have Grimmjow back, if he lives, when I am done. This is nothing just a child you will never meet, and a lover that probably won't survive the birth." Aizen said smoothly, Ichigo was slowly becoming more agitated.

"IT IS EVERYTHING! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY WHAT I LOVE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" He roared so loud even the fighters on the first floor stopped for a moment. His reiastu became dangerous and dark, crackling and flickering around him. His eyes began to turn black and he called all his strength.

"Ichi…." He snapped his head toward the table to see Grimmjow reaching out with a hand. The man wasn't supposed to be awake!

"Ichi…." He murmured again "I…Ichi I love you, you fuckin bastard." He got out before he collapsed into unconsciousness again. Szayel's mouth hung open as he saw a light in Grimmjow's chest pulse faintly and push toward the surface. The light was coming from his left shoulder….Ichigo and Aizen watched as it burst free and bucked the man's body upward with the force of it.

"The hogoyku…" Ichigo breathed. Did his body just expel it? Aizen for his part seemed to not know what was going on either. The small orb flashed for a moment before it settled before Ichigo hovering in front of his heart for a moment before plunging inside him.

**today's question: who is your favorite crack pairing, keyword crack. i want to expand my writing so the first 3 responses get a gift from me in the form of a one shot with said pairing=) MUAH**


	26. the power within

**OMG this story has reached over 100 reviews?! Do you know how much I LOVE all of you for the kind words of encouragement and support? If I could hug you I would**

**The requested one shots are up**

**Renji/Ryuuken/Uryuu -DieRedPineapple**

**Ichigo/Kepachi-Tderwes24**

**Check those out as well as my other story stronger than the shinigami if you want and I hope you guys enjoy them!**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**  
**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**  
**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
**This is it, the apocalypse**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**  
**It's a revolution, I suppose**  
**We're painted red to fit right in****I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
**This is it, the apocalypse**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**  
**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Imagine Dragons-radioactive**

_"The hogoyku…" Ichigo breathed. Did his body just expel it? Aizen for his part seemed to not know what was going on either. The small orb flashed for a moment before it settled before Ichigo hovering in front of his heart for a moment before plunging inside him._

He spluttered as he felt a sharp pain in his heart, he felt dizzy and everything came roaring into sharp focus. Aizen's shocked face, Szayel's jaw hanging open, and Grimmjow…Wait, where the fuck was Grimmjow?! He glanced around nervously and that's when he caught his reflection in the glass of the room, and it stopped him cold.

His hair was long and it was orange with blue at the crown of his head, his hands and feet were not hands they were black paws with sharp claws, his eyes were a swirl of brown and blue and his ears were cat like and his teeth had become sharper. His eyes went wide and sudden understanding hit him, his laughter bubbled up inside him and became maniacal like a certain blue haired man's.

_C'mon Ichigo let's fuck em' up._

_Grimm, how?_

_I'll explain later, we ain't got the luxury of time. _

"Ban…kai…Grind Pantera!"

**POV**

He was certain Grimmjow had been laying on the table moments before, but as soon as the hogyoku pushed itself inside of Ichigo the man disappeared. Instead Ichigo had become a mix of the two, his orange hair now hung past his thighs, where it was blue at the crown. His eyes a mix of blue and brown, and his hands and feet had turned into black paws, his ears were now cat shaped. Szayel for once had no logical scientific explanation for this fuckery. Holy shit was all he could think and then Ichigo did something reckless.

"Ban…kai…Grind Pantera!" The fool was using bankai and Pantera, wait PANTERA? He looked; Grimmjow's sword had also disappeared and was resting on Ichigo's hip and Zangestsu on his back. This was getting weird. The ground beneath Ichigo shook as snaps of red and black intertwined with blue and he stood in the middle of what looked like a tornado. He glanced at Aizen and the man seemed to have recovered and stood observing quietly, a very grim look on his face, maybe he knew he was in trouble now or maybe he thought he could take them both on. All Szayel knew is that he felt BOTH Ichigo and Grimmjow's reiatsu emanating from Ichigo.

Ichigo stood in his bankai attire; the long black ragged coat he typically wore except that now his body was covered in the white moving armor like Grimmjow's, his hair now streaked with blue and green ears protruding from his head. His blackened feet and hands boasted deadly claws and he smiled showing two very long canine teeth. He was pulled back to reality by the sound of clapping; Aizen was standing there clapping at Ichigo.

"Beautiful" he murmured "simply beautiful" he looked at the man meeting his brown blue gaze with his cold one. "You are perfect, the perfect specimen and yet you will become mine."

"The hell I will!" Ichigo shot back "get ready Aizen!" And he shot off a getsuga tensho it was black with a red outline just like his normal one except there was a winding thread of blue crackling around it as it shot toward Aizen, who merely stepped out of the way. Smirking he fixed his eyes on the younger man who simply radiated power, his feline eyes sizing up Aizen. Szayel had retreated to the corner of the room to watch the action silently hoping that Ichigo had a shot in hell of winning.

**POV**

He felt it, the power surging within him was unmistakably Grimmjow's, he welcomed it and he felt as though the man was there in his mind and they were fighting truly as one. Aizen had dodged his attack, but that was alright, he had done that on purpose to gauge the man's ability. He knew he was strong but could he stand up against them both and the hogyoku which seemed to be augmenting their combined power. Calculating he looked at the man, knowing looks could be deceiving. Aizen did not look the slightest bit ruffled by the blast and in fact looked unimpressed with it all and somewhat bored.

_"He always looks like that when he's thinking" came Grimmjow's voice_

_"What do we do?"_

_"Wait for his move, and don't look at his shikai whatever you do."_

_"I know that baka! But you don't need to worry."_

_"Whatever just don't get us fucked over here." Came the snarled response._

He didn't have to wait long, Aizen moved behind him, he was quick but Ichigo quicker as he raised Zangetsu and parried the blow, turning around he faced the man

"Coming from behind? That's low, even for you Aizen" he spat out with malice.

"All's fair in love and war isn't it?" The brunette replied cooly. Love and war? He thought this was a fucking game, in his head he heard Grimmjow roar in outrage of how lightly Aizen took the whole thing.

"I really wish you two would just calm down" he continued "it would be so much easier to extract my child."

"Your child?!"

"It will be soon enough, you should just accept the inevitable. I am going to have that child and create my army and finish what I started" his eyes had a hard glint to them "and no fallen espada and substitute shinigami will take what's mine from me!" Before Ichigo could move from the spot he felt Aizen's sword cut him across the chest, blood spurted out in front of his eyes and he rounded on the man.

"This child is not yours; you have no claim on it and never will. Your army and ambitions can go fuck themselves!" Aizen looked amused if anything

"My my, did you let Grimmjow out to play or has he really rubbed off on you that much Ichigo?" He raised a delicate eyebrow in question. Ichigo growled, not even caring about the deep gash across his chest.

"You should know by now Ichigo, your sword will never touch me" time slowed and he saw Aizen barreling toward him, narrowing his eyes he sidestepped the man landing a blow to his lower back. Aizen faltered in response to the unexpected hit but did not stop, whirling around he began to command his shikai.

_"Ichigo!" Grimmjow howled in his head warning him._

_"No, it's ok" he said suddenly remembering the potion Szayel had made him drink. "Grimm, can you show me your memories while he does this?"_

_He felt Grimmjow's apprehension, and as he watched Aizen command his shikai the memories played in his mind. He saw Grimmjow being pierced by Gin and dropped back off at Las Noches, saw Gin stuffing the note in his pocket. Then he saw Aizen's face leering at him, he saw a bloody hand being wiped across his face then getting yanked to the floor as Aizen forced his head still to spill his seed on his face. _

_"He…he raped you! He abused you! GRIMM!" He bellowed in his mind._

_"Shut up Ichigo" came the tired response "stop yelling at me and concentrate on him."_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing, I'm sure I'm fucked up from it but now is not the time, we have our strength and we need to use it!" Sighing reluctantly Ichigo knew his counterpart was right. _

_"O.K Grimm, take over for a bit and let out some of your rage."_

**POV**

Something was going on inside Ichigo as Aizen unleashed his shikai, Szayel knew it would have no effect but why was Ichigo simply standing there like it had. He watched the boy's stormy eyes and saw them swirl and dance with mixed emotions, no the boy was just pretending and then they snapped open to reveal themselves to be all blue, Grimmjow. Grimmjow was leading the charge the espada of destruction tapping into Ichigo's powers, he almost squealed with glee at the thought that they could swap out spots and change control; oh he needed to study this!

Ichigo who was now Grimmjow launched himself at Aizen and the man stepped backward.

"Desgarron" it was whispered with malice and dripped with hate. The claws grew and blue reishi tinted with black and red appeared as an extension of them. Raising a clawed hand while Aizen was still distracted he swept through the air and brought it forcefully downward. He smiled satisfied as blood erupted from Aizen's chest and the man staggered backward.

**Gah another cliffhanger! I can't help myself.**

**QOTC :Question of the chapter**

**Whose power would you most want, it can be anyone in bleach=)**

**Me-Toshiro's because he is incredibly strong and can use the enviroment because really where won't you find water?! It's inside of all of us, I wonder if I could freeze people I don't like...hmm...**


	27. The end of the beginning

**Thank you all for reading! I have been overwhelmed with the positive response from FF. You all are amazing!**

**To see fanart please check out my profile MUAH**

**POV**

He was shocked he had been injured so badly, Matsumoto had removed his power limiting collar before they came and he was still struggling against Tosen. He was pissed, he had made the man bleed but the piece of shit wouldn't stay down, him and his creepy unseeing eyes. After the winter war Aizen, Tosen and Gin had gone missing, their bodies never recovered; it was clear they had been hiding and building their strength, waiting to strike. The hogyoku he had implanted in Grimmjow was part of that plan, to get some of his soldiers back, he had no doubt that Aizen had thought to do that to all the former Espada, but they were too far gone he would never go back and work for that bastard. Santa Teresa came down with a crash on Tosen's blade, he was weaker than before but Nnoitra knew he didn't have a chance in hell of defeating him. Luckily he didn't have to, Starrk flashed next to him.

"Leave him to me" he said gravely.

"Che, whats got yer panties in a bunch?" He tossed his head back trying to act nonchalant, that's when he spotted Renji underneath a shield of yellow, blood pouring out. Shit, no wonder Starrk's pissed. Nnoitra didn't understand the dynamic between the two men but whatever they had was strong enough for Starrk to mate him which meant the red head must be something though he couldn't see how. He knew the human woman had also been with Renji, that's it he figured he must be incredible in bed.

"Go get yourself checked out, you're no good to anyone as injured as you are and you know it" the brunette said smoothly. Nnoitra weakly protested he could still fight only to have Starrk turn a gun at him

"Go now or get shot" he said through gritted teeth. Nnoitra grumbled but headed over to where Orihime was healing Renji.

"Oi woman, Starrk sent me" she nodded in response and gave him a gentle smile that made his chest feel funny.

"Just a minute Nnoitra, I need to stabilize Renji and then I'll take care of you" her voice was sweet and soft, he looked at her; not a bad looking woman and he knew her abilities were almost god-like. He found himself wondering what her lips would taste like, and if they'd be as sweet as her voice.

Soon she was done with Renji and the red head was simply laying there taking deep breathes fighting the remaining pain, she turned to him sadness in her eyes.

"I'm ready now Nnoitra" she said settling down by him and calling her powers.

"Yea, sorry ta drag ya away from yer boyfriend." He half sneered, when she didn't respond he roughly took her face in his hand only to see her eyes wet with tears.

"He's not.." she said softly, "he and Starrk, they're mates" she turned to him with a few tears running down her face. He was too dumbfounded to say anything, he had completely forgotten that once an Arrancar mates there is no one else for that pair it had been so long since he had mated. All of his former mates had died which had severed the bond, so Renji and Starrk were mates which meant she was the odd one out. Smearing her tears with a long thumb he gave her a small frown in apology.

"It's alright really, we had a good time together and I am glad for that. He will always be my friend" she glanced over at Renji, then looked at Nnoitra "and I will always be his."

Nnoitra didn't know what came over him but he found himself leaning toward her and crashing their lips together, she sighed gently against him and lightly pushed him away. He looked chagrined, he hadn't meant to yet something just felt right, felt like he needed to. She offered him a small smile

"I'm not ready yet Nnoitra, but I will let you know when I am." He nodded in response his chest feeling funny again, she wasn't saying no. He looked at her again, her eyes seemed lighter and her cheeks flushed.

**POV**

Renji, Renji was badly injured all because of this man. The last person to injure his lover this badly had been himself, and he still had yet to forgive himself for that. Setting his jaw Starrk sonido'd to where Nnoitra stood his arm and chest dripping with blood and his body quickly losing the struggle to stay upright. He knew the man would not be easily swayed to leave the battle with their former superior and he was right, he'd had to resort to threatening the man at gunpoint to get him to go see Orihime and get healed. Glancing down he saw the yellow shield above Renji and saw Nnoitra anxiously waiting next to it, he gave the ma about five more minutes before he was off finding something to cut up. Sighing he turned to his opponent, Tosen.

"Starrk" Tosen said, more of a statement than an acknowledgment.

"Tosen" he responded back, just as monotone. His wolves appeared at his side and encircled both men hackles raised, growling.

**POV**

He had cut him, he saw blood spurt but knew he wasn't dead Aizen was trickier than that. Much, much trickier. With a thud the body fell on the floor, blood dribbling out of its mouth and then the mouth turned upwards and started to laugh, Ichigo backed away slowly toward Szayel who was still in the corner.

"Did you forget Grimmjow?" He asked, getting to his knees and looking at the men "Did you forget what's inside you and is now inside Ichigo?"

_"The hogyoku Ichigo! I didn't get to-"_

_"I know Grimm, its ok. I've known for a while now." He felt Grimmjow's questioning in his mind but brushed it aside._

_"Fuck, look I'm sorry but now he's going to try to use it against us!"_

_"He can't, not If we fight back, we are stronger than him!"_

Aizen rested on his knees for a moment and then took a small pulsing orb from his pocket, it looked like a hogyoku but somehow Ichigo doubted that was the case. It glowed brightly and Aizen had a sick smile on his face as he whispered something into it. Ichigo felt himself compelled to move forward, toward the man but gritting his teeth stopped himself. O.K so the asshole had planted the hogyoku inside Grimm, that was now inside of him, hell Grimm was inside of him; but the hogyoku hadn't been planted in him which meant….Aizen had no control of him all he had to do was overpower Grimm which in his weakened state should be easy, or he needed to remove the hogyoku.

_"You can't" Grimmjow said "you can't remove it, it's in your heart now" he sounded miserable._

_"Got it, I just have to be able to resist you and we should be ok."_

_"I think so, and I'm trying to fight back too! I can stand up to his commands a little" his voice sounded weary Ichigo thought. Probably because he's tired of dealing with this. _

_"Grimm…try as hard as you can I know you are practically dead here."_

_"Che, quit talking shit Kurosaki you know I'm stronger than that and merging with your body revived me. Here's what we gotta do"_

Grimmjow went over the strategy with Ichigo, luckily Aizen didn't know they could connect telepathically he had just figured he could use the other's powers. The two men intended to use this to their advantage.

**POV**

Still pressing himself as far back against the wall as he could Szayel watched the unfolding drama. He was strong but he wasn't about to go up against Aizen, maybe he could think of some way to help the Grimmjow Ichigo combo that stood before him. Impressive indeed was the sight of Ichigo in Grimmjow's released form and wielding not just Zangetsu but Pantera as well, he wiped sweat from his brow. The hogyoku was in Grimmjow, who was in Ichico which meant that only half of them were being controlled, and Ichigo could overpower Grimmjow so then, he concluded, despite Aizen's best efforts he would be unable to control them. That wasn't going to stop the dickhead from trying, he knew that but maybe it would slow him down.

Of course he wasn't ready for it when Aizen ordered the man to come to him and he did. He saw Ichigo resist, conflict in his eyes, then a blank mask appeared on his face as he slowly moved forward, every now and then something flickered across his face but he just continued his steady pace of moving toward Aizen. No, no it can't be he was stronger, frozen in terror Szayel watched the whole thing as Aizen smiled sickeningly and began to murmur something under his breath to the pulsing orb in his hand. In the back of his mind he realized Ichigo wouldn't go down this easy, there was no way he looked at his feet not wanting to see Ichigo close the final few steps between him and Aizen.

"Yes, come to me, bring me my children" he said sweetly as he reached a hand out to touch his stomach. With a movement Szayel couldn't follow Desgarron came down on Aizen severing his head from his body. Szayel gasped in astonishment as he saw Aizen's head limply dangling from his neck, the exposed spinal column pumping out blood as his head lolled back, unseeing eyes staring right at the pink haired man. Blood splattered on the floor and walls as the piece of flesh that had been holding Aizen's head to his body snapped and fell to the floor with a thunk.

Szayel didn't even have time to be relieved as he heard a cry of pain from Ichigo who fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

**QOTC: What is your favorite book?**

**Mine- good omens by neil gaimen and terry prachertt**


	28. Completion

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me**

**Thanks for the books recommendations buhaha but I am also curious about what sort of things my readers read. needless to say I will be reading some of those books soon=)**

**I am sad this story is drawing to a close, but be on the lookout for my prologue featuring Renji and Starrk.**

_**You came like crashing thunder  
breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
into all this great unknown**_

**_Hush now don't you be afraid_**  
**_I promise you I'll always stay_**  
**_I'll never be that far away_**  
**_I'm right here with you_**  
**_The beating heart inside me_**  
**_Crumbled at this one so new_**

_**No matter where or how far you wander**_  
_**For a thousand years or longer**_  
_**I will always be there for you**_  
_**Right here with you**_

_**I hope your tears are few and fast**_  
_**I hope your dreams come true at last**_  
_**I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on**_  
_**I hope you wish on every star**_  
_**I hope you never fall too far**_  
_**I hope this world can see how wonderful you are**_

**POV**

Ichigo was pretty sure he had never felt pain like this;not in fact he was definitely sure. It felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside. Panting he turned his frightened eyes to the scientist who was rummaging through drawers and cabinets trying to find something help. He felt sweat rolling down his forehead as the espada hastily worked.

"Hang on Ichigo, I'm trying to find something to help" he muttered under his breath. The teen nodded, damn this hurt. The child, it had to be the child now that he and Grimmjow were one so to speak, oh shit. He closed his eyes trying to regulate his breathing as he was feeling lightheaded. Why does this always happen to me? He thought angrily.

_"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough, I will help you with this, it was the only way to save us" he heard Grimmjow say reassuringly._

_"It hurts, bad Grimm, but I understand. How do I make it stop?"_

_"Call out Zangetsu and your hollow; you have to have someone assist you with the birth that is a hollow if your mate is one."_

_"What about Szayel?"_

_"No, the child won't recognize him because he is not you; your inner hollow is."_

Furrowing his brows he called on his powers to manifest and looked up to see old man Zangetsu and the white haired copy of himself looking down at him worried. Hopefully his damn hollow wouldn't decide to cause problems as he usually did.

"King, ya really got ta get it together" he said frowning "ya ain't weak, now sit yer ass up."

"Ichigo, it won't take but a minute now that we are here. Just try to relax" Zangestu intoned helping him to a sitting position. He grunted with effort but complied with his inner spirits. His hollow was looking at him sympathetically and somewhat excited.

"Aw King, yer gunna be a daddy! Ya gonna let us out ta play with the kid?" Ichigo grunted in response and the hollows face lit up.

"Quiet down, we need to get this underway" Zangetsu reprimanded, turning to Szayel "have you found any painkillers?" The scientist nodded and approached the trio. Holding a needle and alcohol swabs he gently pulled down Ichigo's waistband and cleaned an area off before giving him the shot right above his hipbone. Ichigo hissed as the needle went in.

"I am giving you a saddleblock , it will numb you from the waist down" turning to look Ichigo in the eyes he said "I will prepare in case we need further measures, Ichigo can you talk to Grimmjow?"

"Yes" he responded softly between contractions, his hands guarding his stomach. The pink haired man nodded and turned speaking softly to his spirits. Zangetsu looked serious as always but it was his hollows face that he took notice of, his eyes were narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. He groaned as another wave of pain hit that had all three men turning their heads in his direction.

"You two need to help him, the child will only come out if it feels safe and since you are part of him hopefully that will be enough. If not, we will have no choice."

"I don't want ya cuttin' king" the hollow said, fixing him with a hard look "ya ain't gonna cut him we're gonna get tha kid out right old man?" Zangetsu simply nodded. Szayel ran a hand through his hair exasperated and wondering how Ichigo dealt with his hollow.

"I understand, I am simply giving you options and information. I will leave it to you two and will be here should you need me."

The two spirits moved back toward Ichigo gently placing their hands on his stomach sent pulses of reiatsu into his abdomen.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu said " we are going to feed the child our reiatsu as it has already taken a considerable amount of yours due to how weak Grimmjow was, once it has eaten enough we are going to try to coax it to come out, for that we will need you and Grimmjow. Once it is ready it will establish a telepathic connection to its carrier, while it will not talk to you it will be able to feel your emotions so it is best to calm down and assure it that it will be safe, do you understand?" Ichigo nodded.

_"We can do this Grimm, we have to."_

_"Che' damn right we do, you got no idea how miserable it is being knocked up. Well, maybe now you do."_

_"Can it you damn house cat, just help me have our kid!" He grumbled and swore he heard laughter._

_"Alright, let's both just calm down and send reassuring thoughts and energy into the kid when we feel it reach out."_

_"How will we know when it does?"_

_"You'll feel it trying to reach out it's reiatsu towards you, you simply respond by entwining yours then the kid judges if it's safe or not to come out."_

_"Seems simple."_

_"It's not, if there is even a hint of fear the kid won't come and you'll be stuck with it for longer."_

_"Shit."_

The two spirits were looking slightly tired and his stomach was beginning to feel better, whether it was the saddleblock or their reiatsu or even a mix of both he was just glad he wasn't in as much pain. He took a few deep breaths and then it hit him, a very slight questioning nudge in his reiatsu.

_"_Grimm_!"_

_"I know, stay calm."_

Tentatively he reached back unfurling their reiatsu as he closed his eyes to concentrate. He saw a deep teal energy reaching toward him, very thin and delicate it nudged his and recoiled, unsure. He reached out with he and Grimmjow's mixed blue and black reiatsu, he gently encompassed the other smaller reiatsu with his surrounding it protectively and felt a nudge against his mind. Sighing happily he rubbed his stomach when he felt another energy approach. He concentrated and saw another strand of reiatsu nudge at his, this one the color of a flame sought out the teal energy. As the two energies swirled around each other they allowed their parents energy to embrace theirs, it was a beautiful mix of teal, orange, blue and black all entwined together, the blue and black surrounding the teal in orange in a protective, loving embrace.

_"Twins" he heard Grimmjow breathe._

With a loud yell he snapped back to reality as he felt like his stomach had been ripped out, he saw two clusters of energy floating above him and felt the apprehension; he struggled to sit up as he saw Zangetsu and his hollow reach for them. Slowly they floated down into their waiting arms and materialized, the spirits smiled at each other and handed them to Ichigo. He looked up to thank them only to find they had disappeared back inside of his inner world. He looked down into the faces of two little girls.

One was tan like Grimmjow and he with hair the color of white snow,huge blue eyes flecked with gold and part of an Arrancar mask starting at her left shoulder and slowly curving down to find it's end at her sternum. The other was pale like his hollow with blue hair that had orange streaks in it, huge golden eyes stared back up at him and he noticed the pupils were rimmed with blue, she had the same Arrancar mask except hers was on the right shoulder. Both girls did not have a hollow hole, they would be visoreds like him. Two parts of a whole. He felt his heart swell in his chest.

_"Grimm, do you see?"_

_"Yea I do, Ichigo they are beautiful" he thought he heard the other man sniffle but decided not to point that out._

_"I love them Grimm, and I love you, thank you for this gift."_

_"I love you Ichigo, thank you for saving us."_

**AWWWWW**

**QOTC: If you could be any animal what would you pick and why?**

**Me- Wolf, feral, beautiful and strong. Something is so appealing about the wildness of them and the beauty.**


	29. Destiny fufilled

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favoriting my story! This is one of my first endeavors into writing and it means so much!**

**Check out my profile for fan art by the amazing fuusunshine, make sure to check back as she is currently working on more drawings**

**There will be one last chapter, an epilogue=)**

**Also, the Renji/Starrk prologue 1st chapter is up if your interested=)**

**MUAH love and hugs to all of you lovelies**

_"I love them Grimm, my heart is so full right now."_  
_"I love you Ichigo, thank you for saving us."_

**POV**

Szayel wasn't sure what was taking place but he and the others who had now joined them watched in awe as Ichigo's form rose into the air as he continued to hold the two baby girls. Black, blue, orange and teal combined and swirled around his body protectively in a cocoon, it stayed that way for several minutes as no one moved. Then slowly it lowered down to reveal a fully restored Grimmjow standing next to Ichigo, holding both children and smiling from ear to ear.

"How?" came out from several of the observers.

Szayel cleared his throat "my best guess is that Aizen was expecting Grimmjow to be easily overpowered in his weakened state, but instead of that happening Ichigo lent him his strength and quite literally absorbed him. Something Aizen hadn't counted on, and it was probably due to their mating mark and the pregnancy."

"Wait, what the hell, your telling me you guys knew?" Grimmjo spluttered, delicate eyebrows raised.

Ichigo nodded "thanks to Gin, who was so kind to leave a note with you when he dropped you off." Ichigo smiled at Gin and then turned back to an astonished Grimmjow "he told us what was going on, which is why you never knew. Once we realized what was going on we took precautions to keep you purposefully out of the loop."

"You never knew we knew, nor did you know about the troops we had hidden under Las Noches as backup for us" Byakuya said smoothly pointing behind him where about 70 more men from the 6th division stood.

"All of this, and I didn't notice…"He pondered

"It's not like you could given your mood swings and physical problems" Szayel pushed his glasses on his nose "and it's a good thing because if you would have noticed Aizen would know."

"Gin" Grimmjow fixed the silver haired man with his gaze "why?"

"Naaa naaa Grimmy, like yer mate I had somethin' ta protect too. Somethin' I promised ta protect when I was young. I swore I'd do it no matta' tha cost, even if it meant brandin' me a traitor" his arm resting on Matsumoto's waist didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired man whose mouth cocked up into a one sided grin.

"Is the hogyoku out of him then?" A low voice from the doorway asked, it was Renji, still covered in blood and bruised up pretty good from his battle with Tosen, Starrk having to assist him to stand.

Szayel shook his head "I won't know until we get back to the lab and can test him for it" he turned to Ichigo and Grimmjow "and if it's ok I would also like to take blood samples from both you and the children, and-" he cut off with a gasp staring at Grimmjow's abdomen. No one had noticed it before they had been too busy but Szayel was staring at it and pointing.

"Grimm" Ichigo said softly and in wonderment "your hollow hole, it's…gone."

**POV**

Gone! That meant he was a Visored like Ichigo and his daughters. That meant he could feel, he loved and was loved back. With a whoop of joy he handed Szayel the kids and picked Ichigo up twirling the man around before crushing their lips together, they were rewarded by catcalls from the group and soon everyone had been reduced to kissing, high fiving and general celebration as the realization of what they had just accomplished sank in. He gave in to celebrating, weaving through the crowd with one of the twins, the one with white hair, as he thanked everyone for coming for him. Truly he was grateful as he knew only a matter of months ago these same people may have left him to die because he was associated with Aizen. He glanced at his mate standing proudly with the blue haired twin, his face alight with pride and love as he talked to his friends, letting people hold their daughter. Gin cautiously approached him and for the first time Grimmjow saw the man's icy blue eyes for what he was pretty sure was the first time ever. He raised his eyebrows at the approach,

"Grimmjow, ya know I am sorry. I hated what I had ta do, but I couldn't give it away" he said softly, Grimmjow nodded. "I didn't know he was gonna hurt ya like he did, I cried when I found ya like that I truly am sorry for mah role in all this."

Grimmjow put a large hand on the man's shoulder "no, you did nothing wrong, you saved us all Gin. And for that I truly am grateful, you did what needed to be done and kept me as safe as you could. Thank you." The other man's eyes widened at the thanks but he nodded his head and went back to Matsumoto's side giving her ample hip a squeeze as he did so. Grimmjow smirked he just wanted to get home and get Ichigo in bed!

**POV & TIME**

Back in their own room Ichigo and Grimmjow needed each other, needed to taste, feel and love each other. Though they were new parents the recent emotional turmoil had made their basest instincts seek refuge in each other's arms, Nel oddly enough had volunteered to babysit telling the two men she had it under control and they needed to "have some alone time." Ichigo could not agree more. Grimmjow was resting in his arms peacefully, after the recent events the man had needed a nap and Ichigo had insisted he get a few hours of sleep before the more strenuous activities. He felt Grimmjow stirring and planted a kiss on the tips of his mate's nose. The sweet mouth turned up with a smile as cyan sleep hazed eyes cracked open at him. Ichigo didn't waste any time he repositioned the man so they were laying facing each other and ran his hands through the blue hair bringing their lips slowly together.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow all but purred out as he reached for his lover's waist to pull them closer. They were a hairs breath away from each other, their noses touching and eyes lost in each other. Ichigo raised his hand to cup his lover's cheek, the man who had given so much of himself and had preserved and truly proven his strength.

"Grimm" he said, barely above a whisper "will you let me show you how much I love you?"

The other man shuddered in response as he slowly nodded yes, his eyes still hazy from sleep and now lust. Ichigo slowly brought their lips together taking time to trace the other man's lips with his tongue and then slowly coaxed his mouth open with a groan; he ran his tongue over the man's sharpened canines and wound his tongue around the others in a dance of pure need and want. Grimmjow moaned into his mouth and tightened his hold on his waist possessively, that was his lover ever possessive even as a uke, which gave Ichigo a naughty idea. He slowly undid Grimmjows top and rolled him over on his back so that Ichigo was straddling him and sitting on his lap. He peppered kisses on the man's face as he looked into his half-closed blue eyes, slowly he took an earlobe in his mouth and lightly nibbled it as he heard his lover's breath hitch while his hand slowly rolled the hard nipple in between his fore finger and thumb, Grimmjow was resting his hands on Ichigo's slim hips looking at him in anticipation and slight worry. Ichigo slowly nipped his way down the delicious flesh of his neck until he reached the juncture of his neck and throat and gently tongued the small indent at the base of his throat, as he did he felt the tell-tale rumblings of a purr, smiling he splayed his hands over the broad chest kissing each scar his beloved had, the old ones and the new ones from what he had recently endured. He traced them with his fingers and watched as the man shivered his eyes heavy lidded in lust peering up at him. Locking one of their hands together Ichigo bent his orange head to suck and toy with the nipples he had previously been taunting with his hands, he felt Grimmjow's erection pressed against his bottom as he continued to nip at the nipple. He slowly moved his body down the larger mans as his head reached his lovers waist, he quickly moved to the waist of his pants and took it in his teeth looking up at his lover. Grimmjow moaned and rolled his hips gently and Ichigo complied, removing the man's pants and freeing his hard length that was surrounded by coarse blue curls. He found himself incredibly turned on and gently lowered his mouth the head of the cock presented to him, he slowly lapped at the underside of the head that he knew was most sensitive on the man, Grimmjow's hands tangled in his hair as he moaned and bucked his hips encouraging Ichigo to take more of him in his mouth and he obliged slowly savoring each bit he could take into his mouth until he could take no more of the salty flesh. One hand cupped the man's sac while the other stroked up and down the shaft his rhythm slow for he wanted to draw this out Ichigo hollowed out his cheeks and gently sucked as his tongue put pressure on the underside of his lover's cock, alternating between that and gently swirling it around the shaft he moved his head up and down at an almost leisurely pace. Grimmjow was slowly coming unglued until he could stand it no longer, his moans had started off soft and were now louder, pleading, seeking release as Ichigo worked on him. Deciding to let the man have his release he gripped his balls slightly tighter and sped up his rhythm and applied more pressure with his tongue, before long Grimmjow's breathing became pants and moans Ichigo felt his dick stiffen in his mouth and readied himself. Spurts of thick, salty, cum slid down his throat as he swallowed greedily, taking all of his lover's seed humming around his cock to enhance his orgasm; when he was sure they had ridden out the orgasm together he drug himself back up to Grimmjow's mouth and lightly kissed it.

"That was amazing" the man got out between breaths.

Kissing his forehead then lips "I'm not even done with you yet" Ichigo murmured.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise as a lecherous smile crept across Ichigo's lips as he leaned in to kiss the still recovering man. He was slightly rougher this time, nipping Grimmjow's lower lip and drawing a little blood, he knew it was in the man's nature to like it rough however he still wanted to be somewhat gentle. In no time at all he had worked the man beneath him into yet frenzy. He felt Grimmjow's impressive erection standing hard and strong yet again. He crawled up his lover's body towards the bedside table intentionally letting their erections brush against each other as they both let out a low moan, fumbling in the drawer he got out the lube and watched his lover's eyes comprehend what he thought was going to happen, key word thought. Ichigo smirked as once again he caused his lover's eyes to pop open when he coated Grimmjow's hard length with the lube; Grimmjow's hands caught his, the cyan eyes full of questions. Ichigo stilled, he had bottomed before but never with Grimmjow, he wanted to give the man he loved this, to show his lover the extent of what he felt and that he considered him an equal. With a hiss he brought himself slowly down on Grimmjow's cock, his entrance was tight from disuse, he hovered over the man as he let the head slip past the tight ring of muscles and get used to it, as it did he slid his body further down the shaft eliciting whimpers of pleasure from the man beneath him. Grimmjow looked up at him and licking his lips grabbed a fistful of orange hair and crashed their lips together, Ichigo gasped at the sudden roughness as he was yanked forward and then he felt Grimmjow roughly thrusting into him at a breakneck pace, he felt his lover's raw need for him. Grimmjow was growling as he pulled their mouths apart his eyes ferocious with lust as he pounded into Ichigo's lithe body holding the smaller man's hips still. Any thought Ichigo had previously had of going slow or riding him was quite literally pounded out of his mind as Grimmjow grabbed him and flipped him unceremoniously so he was staring his blue haired wild eyed lover in the face.

"Grimm.."Ichigo panted as he was taken hard and fast, his cock bobbing up and down to the merciless rhythm that was being set, the only response he got was a feral growl as he felt sharp canines dig into his neck drawing a bit of blood, and a tongue flick out to lap it up in apology. Grimmjow reared back, his arms on either side of Ichigo's shoulders his upper body glistening in sweat, arms fully extended as only their pelvis's were linked together, Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist and bucked his hips frantically against him as he felt his prostate being hit again and again he knew he would soon cum. Grimmjow's movements became more jerky as he was reaching his limit, wrapping a rough hand around Ichigo's cock he began to stroke it, in a matter of moments Ichigo practically came off the bed in pleasure as hot white liquid splattered between their bodies and Grimmjow felt some of it hit his chest. The tight entrance clamped down on him and he saw white and let out a roar that the whole of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo surely heard as he pumped his seed into his partner who tightened his legs around him and pulled him closer with his arms, in their passion they managed to find each other's mouths and engaged in a searing kiss as they rode their orgasms out.  
A while later they were still entangled in each other's arms when Grimmjow propped himself up on one elbow  
"Why Ichi?"  
"Because I love you, and" he turned slightly pink "I really don't mind, I enjoy both Grimm." He answered honestly. Grimmjow smirked down at him  
"Good, because so do I, it's more fun this way. I'll switch with you anytime" he planted a kiss on Ichigo's nose. "But for now, we need to rescue Nel and the others from those brats" he chuckled.  
"Don't call them that!" Ichigo swatted his arm  
"Why not? Way I see it they take after you!" He barely had time to move out of the way of a fist as he caught it and kissed his orange headed lover both of them laughing softly. Putting their clothing back on and hand in hand they went to go greet their future.


	30. Epilogue

**Hey loves, this wraps up Kitty-Bitch. I am sad to end it but everything must come to an end.**

**keep in mind I love hearing your ideas and reviews and am open to requests.**

**Check out my profile page for the upcoming stories and current ones. And for the love of all things check out the prologue to kitty-bitch featuring renji and starrk!**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I am so overwhelmed by all of your lovely responses as this is my first multi-chapter story you have been great and wonderful and thank you to each and every one of you who have given me more faith in myself as a writer. MUAH**

**Epilogue**

**_8 months later_**

Let's catch up with our characters shall we?

**Szayel** was kept surprisingly busy in his lab, he was the doctor for the twins and watching them grow was indeed a treat given that these were the first Visored children. He was also still running tests on the espada whose hollow holes had disappeared. He came to the conclusion that when the espada had found pieces of their humanity their masks were lost and when they truly felt all the scope of emotions that came with being a human their holes closed. He himself had lost his mask thereby losing his glasses and had been forced to let Uryuu perform laser surgery on his eyes so he could see. The surgery was a success and he frequently caught Uryuu looking at his eyes.

**Uryuu** had been all too happy to perform surgery on his lover, and secretly it excited the man would no longer sport those glasses that hid his beautiful golden orbs. The Quincy was very much involved in all of his lover's experiments and also enjoyed sewing the twin's new clothing and couldn't wait for the newest addition from one of this other friends to arrive and had already started on baby clothes for his friend's child. He knew he would have to stay in Las Noches to remain with Szayel and didn't mind, he helped Ulquiorra with security and had been praised as a brilliant tactician whose specialty was finding his opponent's weakness.

**Ulquiorra** cracked a smile more often which at first frightened everyone but they quickly got used to seeing him happier. He remained in charge of security at Las Noches and frequented the meetings with Seireitei; Yamamoto had found him to be very steadfast and reliable. He loved his little ice wielding shinigami and the two would frequently train together in an effort to make her stronger, and usually after training she was very rambunctious especially if he treated her to his released form. Let's just say they found a new use for his wings and soft feathers, and yes even sometimes his tail.

**Rukia **had never thought she would fall in love, much less with an emotionless espada; but once she got to know the serious man it seemed like she couldn't help herself. She loved training with him partially because he wanted to make her stronger and partially because she thought his release form was sexy as hell. On special occasions she would insist he release in bed and take her in his bat like form. He brought out her closet kink as she loved being held in those wings and fucked in both holes, one with him in her and the other with his tail. Who knew the two quietest people would end up being the freakiest, well isn't it always the quiet ones you have to watch out for?

**Nel** loved watching the twins and didn't mind being Szayel's lab rat as long as Uryuu was around. She may act like a child but underneath it all was a very cunning woman, she and Byakuya frequently had in depth discussions of all sorts and had traveled back to his estate to live. At first the Kuchiki family put up resistance but with her persuasive powers and rock solid case of why she should be allowed to be with Byakuya they had begrudgingly given their blessing. Byakuya's staff were excited to have a woman around again and fussed over her as such, whenever he went on missions she would visit Las Noches to see her friends. Otherwise she helped in the 6th as Renji was still detained in Las Noches due to Starrk's condition.

**Byakuya** was glad he had Nel to stand beside him; she made his days and nights much easier. He had taken her to Hisana's grave where she had murmured several words to the woman that he could not make out but as she had the sakura tree over her grave had bent over and showered the woman with pink blossoms. Her approval had been given and he had never looked back. Nel's hole had closed the first night they made love on his bed, and he had admitted to himself and her that he truly loved this woman against all impossible odds. His cold demeanor had slowly lightened up and he found himself expressing his emotions more freely and it seemed to only make the 6th stronger once they saw their ice prince was actually a human.

**Nnoitra** had finally convinced Orihime to go out with him and had failed the first date miserably, taking her to a violent boxing match. His idea of a good time was very different from hers and with her patience and his willingness to learn the two had worked into a comfortable compromise regarding their activities together. Some said she had tamed him but he felt like now he had something to live and fight for. One day he got hurt while sparring with Grimmjow and had come back bloody and beaten up she began to cry as she healed him saying she couldn't bear to see him hurt and his mask had shattered and fallen to the floor. He knew it was only a matter of time before the rest followed. He still was the same person, but one glance from the strawberry blonde and his leering, jeering and lecherous ways would disappear in an instant.

**Matsumoto** had everything explained to her by Gin, who had unbeknownst to her been secretly protecting her since childhood. The two of the returned to Seireitei where Gin's heroism was well noted by all of the shinigami, they moved in together shortly after; Gin making sure every day to let her know just how special she was to him. In a matter of months they had been married in a small ceremony inviting only close friends and the top brass.

**Toshiro **resumed his duties as the captain of the 10th frequently consulting Hallibel for advice. He viewed her as an older sister in all honesty. He enjoyed the woman's company and found her to give sound advice and not mince words. She and Matsumoto got along and so it seemed as though sometimes he had two vice captains. Both having water element swords the two would spar, always under the watchful eye of her lover Shuuhei.

**Hallibel** had moved to Seireitei in order to stay with Shuuhei although the two frequently visited Las Noches as he was the liaison between the two. Her mask long since gone and hollow hole recently closed she was invigorated, and finally able to really have a reason to smile. She had never known love and under the gentle touch of the shaggy haired vice-captain the heart inside her that was frozen had slowly thawed. She often sparred with Toshiro but Shuuhei was always present to watch, she did spar with her lover on occasion but preferred to spar with him in the bedroom when the seemingly soft spoken vice captain turned into a dominating passionate lover.

**Renji** had stayed in Las Noches as his lover was expecting. Starrk had told Renji he was ready and put the power limiting collar on so that he would be overpowered and allow Renji to impregnate him. Renji had thought he might faint with happiness but they both wanted a family and were now expecting a son. With Szayel supervising and Grimmjow offering Renji advice on how to handle Starrks mood swings and other pregnancy weirdness's the two weren't having too many difficulties. Of course it helped that Renji was extremely attentive and Starrk very vocal about what he wanted and needed. Renji knew they would have to go back to Seireitei so he could resume his duties with the 6th but until then he was sure his ever able captain and Nel could handle it.

**Starrk** was grateful his mate had agreed to stay; it was most comfortable for him to be in familiar surroundings with people he knew. Ichigo and Grimmjow visited frequently and Szayel was quite helpful surprisingly. His stomach was becoming quite round and he knew a few months after the child was born they would need to move to Seireitei, he was looking forward to seeing this part of his mate's life and to start his over and to hopefully give their son something he himself never had until now. Freedom.

**Grimmjow** spoiled the twins rotten. Ichigo was always on him but he couldn't help it they were so cute! He frequently took them hunting and as a result they practiced their stalking on their orange headed father incessantly who tended to squeal like a girl whenever he let himself get caught. Even though the circumstance surrounding his pregnancy were dicey at best he was very grateful and knew he was well loved by his mate and children. He couldn't imagine a better life and believed that he really may be a pampered well-loved house cat.

**Ichigo** had decided to stay in Las Noches to keep things running smoothly. He had reached out to the hollows and they had developed an understanding of sorts, Grimmjow of course had been a huge help in getting the hollows of Hueco Mundo to even listen to him. Everyone was happy and some had even returned to soul society, which was changing their views on the espada and arrancar and seeing them as allies. These were indeed living, breathing, feeling people as the small shinigami contingent had proven. His best friend Renji and his mate Starrk were expecting a son, another child and no one knew if it would be Visored, shinigami or hollow; but all were excited. He had watched the girls grow all too fast but such was the way of a hollow which Grimm had still been when they were conceived. Grimmjow was an excellent mother but always teaching the girls bad habits that were oddly endearing. He frequently found himself the object of their training by their mother and looked forward to the day when the girls came into their power. Life was good, and he knew it; he loved his mate, his daughters and had finally taken his place as a king, the fair and just ruler of Las Noches had truly allowed it to reach its full and incredible potential.

**The end=) I hope everyone enjoyed this. Again thank you from the bottom of my lil' heart of hearts for liking, loving, reviewing and favoriting my first ever complete multi chapter story! You guys are phenomenal!**


End file.
